


Prunus Serrulata

by TWICEisDAEBAK



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 75,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICEisDAEBAK/pseuds/TWICEisDAEBAK
Summary: Myoui Mina has to make the best of things after moving miles away from home to start university. But how will she make the best of things when she can barely make new friends, holds a big secret, and is depressed??





	1. Amor Vincit Omnia

July 21, 2015

 

The quiet girl consoles herself in a fetal position. As tears fall from her face and the thought of her parents not being there terrifies her. Not only does the thought of being alone terrify her, but it also saddens her.  

 

She picks at the beak of her plush penguin, pushing it inwards and gently petting its flap. Hugging the seabird ever so tightly in hopes to quickly fall asleep.

She shuts her eyes in hopes that her distracting thoughts could be avoided so she wouldn’t lapse into depression.

 

The phone rings and the girl wakes. She immediately picks up. Her mother is on the other end of the line.

 

“Hi dear are you sleeping? How’re you holding up?

 

The poor girl hesitates before speaking and clears her throat to rid of her stuffiness. 

She breathes calmly, pretending to be happy, “I was just about to sleep. It could be better.., but everything is great.”

 

“Have you been crying? Your voice sounds different..,” her mom questions.

Mina fake coughs, “no, I think I caught something.”

Her mom worries about her only daughter, “please take care of yourself there, wear warm clothes, eat all your meals, be good, I love you.”

 

She is unsure whether she should tell her mom how badly she misses home and how much she hates it here. Contemplating simultaneously whilst on the phone, she decides not to tell her.

 

Five minutes into the conversation and the line clicks. And Mina is back staring at her penguin, this time circling its black beady eyes with her fingers. 

If she did tell her mom, she knew a lecture would follow, then it would probably turn into an argument and it would go something upon the lines of…

 

Momma Myoui: I knew this was going to happen, I knew you’d be unhappy….blah blah blah….you should come back home, you were the one who said you wanted to move there, explore, learn, etc…(the list goes on)…

 

But it was Mina’s idea to move away from home and explore college outside of Japan prior to graduation. Her parents didn’t support her decision at first. They were highly against it because an ocean would be dividing them. They would miss her and its not like they could drive there to see her.

 

She thought at least her dad would support and side with her, since he is a professor at a university. But she was wrong.

 

“It’ll be a great opportunity! I could learn a new language, meet new people, see the world!” And after several months of persuasion, time, and effort her parents agreed.

 

They only want what’s best for her, their only daughter, and support her regardless.

 

Obviously moving away from home, isn’t what she had expected it to be, but there is no turning back now. She isn’t herself. She reluctantly lies to her mom, because she can’t tell her the real truth. The real truth of why she wanted to move away in the first place. The truth that she knows would possibly and utterly sadden her parents. Being the good daughter that she is, she has to conceal herself. Though there were countless times she’s tried initiating the topic, but her mom never wants to hear it.

 

Which is also a reason Mina is depressed, feeling ashamed when she shouldn’t be.

 

She is fighting her own battles.

 

She has to keep this secret hidden for now, but also has to make the best of it from now on…

 

Her tears run dry for the night, and she slowly dozes off to catch some shut eye.

 

 

September 26, 2015

The new semester is supposed to begin in two days. The thought of starting college scares Mina because the language barrier would be a difficulty to her. Plus, she doesn’t have any friends either.

 

Sadly, she didn’t make a single friend during orientation…(could be the way she sometimes gives awkward stares that make approaching her difficult…)

 

Hopefully, the sign up for double room dorm’ing would benefit her, at least allowing her to make ONE friend…But, her roommate hasn’t even arrived or moved in yet.

 

The dorm room is quiet…extremely quiet.

 

She silently sits in her chair, slumped, and begins to question herself, “do I give off a bad vibe? Maybe I’m too much of a Debbie-downer, or is it my awkward staring problem?”

 

Her pondering thoughts disrupt when the door begins to yank itself back and forth.

 

“OMG is someone breaking in?!” Mina’s heart rate rises and she doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Come on door, open!” An unfamiliar female voice says on the other end of the door.

The quiet girl realizes it must be her new roommate and quickly rushes to open the door. Amongst the forceful yanking and pulling, Mina grabs for the knob and frees the door. And a loud BANG follows…

 

The blonde hair female suddenly topples onto Mina, unaware that her hands have landed on her chest and that their faces are inches away.  She stares at the pretty girl, her eyes are as beautiful as she is. Her blonde hair contrasting her eyes, making them more prominent. 

 

“AHHH,” the clumsy girl says and embarrassingly gets up, giggling.

 

Mina turns pink at once, and the clumsy girl helps her to her feet.

 

The blonde quickly apologizes, “I’m so sorry! My key was jammed and I was having trouble with the door! You must be my roomy, but are you okay??”

 

Mina a little dazed, blushes, “yeah, I’m okay, I thought for a second I was being robbed, haha.”

 

The blonde clings onto her bag, “WHAT- ROBBED -WHERE???”

“No…I meant me, haha…” Mina says staring at the girl and she soon follows the sarcasm and lets out a laugh as well.

 

The two stand in the doorway having a moment of awkward silence.

 

“Uh, hi, I’m Sana Minatozaki,” she says smiling brightly.

Mina clasps her hands and introduces herself back, “Mina, Myoui” and shyly smiles.

 

Coincidentally, Mina was hoping she wouldn’t be stuck with a foreigner so she could practice speaking the new language.

 

But at least now she knows they have something in common.

 

Mina has met her first friend and Sana doesn’t seem so bad after all.

 

 

Not even a week into the semester and Mina’s already feeling utterly depressed. She wonders if Sana is having the same difficulty and problem as she is. Not just speaking broken Korean, but making new friends.

 

She seems to be in and out of the dorm a lot.

 

Mina sits at her desk staring at her phone. She hasn’t responded to her mom’s text yet.

 

Momma Myoui: How’s the first day of school?

 

“I’m going to ISC, do you want to go with me? It’ll be fun, you’re always here and so quiet.” Sana thoughtfully interrupts.

 

Mina looks up at her confused, “ISC?”

Sana’s brow furrows, “oh, sorry I thought you knew, International Students Club…you know for international students who suck at Korean.”

“Ahem* who also hate it here,” she says jokingly.

 

Its just Mina who has a problem with making friends and meeting new people, Sana doesn’t have this issue.

 

Mina’s schedule eventually will become habitual like always, class, lunch alone, library, class, and speeding back to the dorms. (home, when she was in Japan)

Although she finds comfort hiding in a cubicle studying, or being surrounded by old books, there’s something about libraries that make her feel calm.

 

Sana is right, though. Being cooped up at the dorm isn’t healthy.

Mina takes a leap of faith and goes with her.

 

If Mina decided not to go, she might regret it. Having moved this far and only making one friend is such a pity. Besides, the only way for her to make the ‘best of it,’ is to do something she isn’t comfortable doing, and this is one of them.

 

Also, how bad could ISC be? There will be other international students too right? And just maybe, she might even meet her second friend…

 

The girl with the black hair begins to speak, “Hi everyone, welcome to ISC—International Students Club. I see new faces. I’m extremely excited that we have newbies here with us today. Please pick a colored nametag and write your name. Also, grab yourself a drink, a treat, mingle with each other don’t be shy, and we will start shortly. If you have any questions come find me, my names Jisoo!”

 

The informative girl turns her attention away and approaches the duo, smiling, “you two pretty girls must be new, let me guess…Japanese?”

 

“EHH,” and both of their jaws drop, in shock, and they quickly fling their hands in unison to cover their mouths.

 

“Last year we had a lot of Japanese students come to our club. Actually I just met her but there’s a girl here today who’s Japanese also!” Jisoo exclaims and points at a blonde hair girl.

“Anywhoo make yourself comfy, we’ll start soon,” and off she goes leaving the two girls to mingle with others.

Mina writes her name on a purple colored nametag and Sana writes hers on a green nametag with a smiley at the end.

 

They both find a seat before the club begins.

 

“I’m going to get something to drink, I’ll be back, want anything?” Sana politely asks Mina and she silently nods.

 

Mina is left alone in a room of people, everyone seems to know each other and mingle so easily. And she instantly becomes reserved.

 

She spots Sana from the corner of her eye chatting with a new friend, the one Jisoo was pointing at earlier.  

 

She’s desperate; the need to make another friend hits her hard.

 

A voice speaks behind the lonesome girl, startling her, “hi, there!”

 

She turns around excitedly, assuming someone has finally initiated conversation.

 

But her assumption only leads her to disappointment; she mistakenly thought ‘hi there’ was for her. So, she quickly turns back around, playing it cool.

 

Mina bows her head, feeling uneasy, because of the environment of the club.

Sana’s voice taunts her, “it’ll be fun…”

“Pftttt, fun my ass” she says somewhat feeling annoyed at why she even decided to come with Sana in the first place.

 

She stares at Sana’s direction for a good minute, thinking if it’ll just be easier if she got a drink herself instead, along with a treat.

 

Maybe standing next to Sana would make her appear less lonesome and as if she’s mingling too.

 

She searches the room in hopes for someone to simply notice her and to kindly say something. But chances are slim. Sana seems to be chatting away with the blonde as if they’re best friends. 

 

Mina stares back at Sana’s direction for a little too long this time. Gazing at Sana, her eyes wander, she notices a small-faced girl with a boyish haircut who is conversing with the girl next to her.

 

The cute short hair girl looks back to Mina, noticing that she’s been staring at her for probably quite some time now.

Unsure of how to act, Mina turns her emotion-less face and forcefully looks away and down at her lap, feeling a little embarrassed that she’s been caught.

 

Staring is rude…

 

This isn’t the first time someone has looked or stared at the short hair girl for a long time. Hirai Momo who shares classes with Yoo Jeongyeon, is also there.

 

“Jihyo, is there something on my face??,” Jeongyeon asks.

“Uh no? Wait yea…” and Jihyo pushes the girl’s bangs aside and lightly rubs her forehead, and pats it after.

She jerks her head back from the quick sting of the pat, “is it gone??”

“You had girl-crush written on your forehead,” Jihyo jokes.

“WAAAAWWW Park Jihyo…,” she face palms at the lame joke.

“Don’t look but at your 9, there’s this really weird girl with mid-length hair who was just staring at me…” she says whispering into Jihyo’s ear, and partially hiding herself at the same time.

 

Jihyo eagerly turns her head, disregarding Jeongyeon’s order, “she’s pretty. Doesn’t look weird to me,” shrugging her shoulders.

 

“I just told you not to look, gosh why do I bother telling you,” Jeongyeon says flustered.

 

First Mina mistakenly hears wrong, now she unintentionally stares at someone who just so happens to be right by Sana. 

 

How embarrassing and awkward it must be? Maybe she should leave now before it’s too late.

 

Jisoo waves her hand in the air to call everyone’s attention. And the students scurry to an empty seat with their refreshments and treats.

 

Sana hands an overdue drink to Mina and apologizes for taking so long.

She just met another Japanese student who also has blonde hair like her, Hirai Momo. She tells Mina they all should be friends, the three of them.

 

Feeling guilty for staring, Mina secretly peeks at the girl, but to only see the back of her head this time. 

 

“Did everyone write their names on a colored nametag? Okay we will begin, so whatever color your nametag is, is whoever your buddy leader is. Whoever has purple will be with Jeongyeon, green with Eunha, Red with Jihyo and black with me. Lets aim for 2 people per buddy. Also buddy leaders come to the front.” Jisoo shouts.

 

The cute short hair girl approaches the front with the girl she was sitting next to.

 

Mina quickly drops her head to look at the color of her nametag.

 

“Great just great…,” Mina’s conscious snaps. As if things couldn’t get anymore awkward, she is now paired with the short hair girl.

 

The buddy leaders introduce themselves individually, and the name Jeongyeon sticks to her for some reason.

 

Sana looks at Mina curiously and smiles, “I got Eunha, who’d you get?”

Mina panics, feeling slightly nervous.

 

She should’ve left when she had the chance…

 

Mina points at the cute short hair girl.

“I bet she’s sweet! She looks like a cute strawberry,” and Sana walks away leaving Mina speechless.

Mina drags herself towards Jeongyeon.

 

Disbelief appears on Jeongyeon’s face as the shy girl walks towards her. She blinks rapidly to ensure that her vision is correct. Surely and coincidentally she can’t be paired with this weird girl she gazed at moments ago. And oddly, it’s only them two, the others have two to three buddies. 

 

She looks over at Park Jihyo and she’s paired with Momo.

 

She squints at the girl approaching, trying to read her nametag, “Maya???”

As the girl nears, she turns her head to let out a silent laugh.

This is going to be so awkward…

 

Girl-crush offers her hand politely, “hi, I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Mina shines a smile and shakes the girls hand elegantly, “I’m Myoui Mina.”

 

Silence hovers them both. But now that Jeongyeon sees the weird girl closer, she is quite beautiful. She seems to be elegant, gentle, and fragile without any flaws. And Jeongyeon is stuck, suddenly staring at the small speckle above the weird girl’s lip. Mina observes the frozen girl, mentally noting the features on her small face: sparkle in her eyes, her pointed noise, smooth skin, symmetrical lips and teeth contributing to a perfect smile, and a defined jawline.  

 

Jeongyeon veers away, breaking her trance.

“What??” Jeongyeon blurts randomly.

“I didn’t say anything…” Mina quietly adds.

 

“So where are you from?” Jeongyeon says trying to break the ice to hold a decent conversation.

 

But hearing Mina say Japan, shifts Jeongyeon’s perspective, for she has a fondness for anything Japanese. And she immediately takes an interest in this weirdo.

 

Jeongyeon candidly opens up and shares her experience traveling to Japan. She speaks for the majority of the time. And Mina finds it fascinating. She carefully listens to the short hair girl because finally she isn’t alone. 

 

“I lalalalove Japan, moshi moshi- aishiteru,” Jeongyeon blurts without feeling embarrassed one bit.

 

They both break out in laughter and the girl cheeses. Jeongyeon can’t help but notice her cute gummy smile and sincerely smiles back.

 

She too has found someone who laughs at her silly jokes, someone who allows her to be corny without feeling uneasy. For that, she has quickly taken a liking to the new girl.

 

Mina wants to believe that Sana is right, that this cute strawberry is sweet, or at least she seems to be. As an act of desperateness, despite the staring incident, she daringly asks for the girl’s number, handing the girl her phone.

Jeongyeon silently laughs at the thought of putting a false number, or a funny name cracks her up. She hurriedly locks the cell phone and hands it back to Mina with her name disguised as, ‘NO JAM-JEONG.”

 

Without second thinking, Mina puts her phone away.   

 

A shed of contentment shadows Mina and for the first time in months, she’s made her second friend.

 

 

Mina sprays her favorite perfume; the mist disperses in the air and onto her blankets.

She climbs into bed and closes her eyes, hugging her plush penguin.

 

A panic-stricken Mina wakes and realizes her new friend doesn’t have her number. But also wonders why she didn’t ask her number in return.

 

Grabbing her phone to check the time (11:05 P.M.), she wonders if she should text or call her now.

 

Or is it too late?

Thinking it would be too late to call, she decides that texting her would be better.

 

Mina searches through her contacts for ‘Yoo Jeongyeon’ but nothing. She stumbles upon a name she knows it’s not her doing…’NO JAM-JEONG.’

 

She texts her and out of curiosity, wonders why she named herself that.

(11:07:01) Mina: Hi, it’s Mina.

(11:07:50) Mina: Are you sleeping? I realized you don’t have my number…Also, why did you save yourself as No Jam Jeong??

 

But no reply yet.

 

Mina figures the girl must be sleeping already.

 

 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo arrive at Jisoo’s room for a late night ISC gathering.

 

Jeongyeon cracks a weak joke but she’s the only one laughing. Jihyo gives her a ‘not funny’ stare and there’s a knock at the door.

 

Eunha arrives out of breath with cheeks flushed pink. She’s covered in shades and a hoody. She looks super suspicious as if she just committed a crime.

“I got it, I got it…,” she says panting with sweat on her forehead.  

 

Jeongyeon furrows her brow confused at what she’s got.

 

Eunha unzips her backpack, “the drinks DUH!”

 

The girls sit at the table chatting away about their encounters at the club and sip their alcoholic beverages.

 

Jeongyeon forgets to text Mina back. So she whips out her phone again to re-read her message and decides if she should reply back, given how late it is.

 

Maybe Mina is sleeping already… (11:59 P.M.)

 

Jeongyeon smiles like a fool and can’t stop laughing.

 

Jihyo checks the buzzed girl and rolls her eyes, “Yoo Jeongyeon, what is so funny?”

“Wait don’t answer that, your face is funny,” Jihyo laughs at her own joke.

 

“Maya..I mean Mina,” Jeongyeon corrects herself.

“Oh that pretty girl that was staring at you? You like her don’t you!” Jihyo asks amusingly.

 

Jeongyeon’s face bright pink, cheeks red, and eyes rather sleepy ignores Jihyo’s comment and texts Mina back.

 

(12:01:00) Jeongyeon: b3ca8se I,m hi;ariousz.

(12:01:17) Jeongyeon: Y0ur r3All;y pretttty.,

 

Jihyo sneaks a side-glance at Jeongyeon’s screen. The chippy girl puts her head down and dozes off.

 

Mina wakes at the buzz of her phone to see messages from no jam.

 

She must be drunk.

 

(1:25:13) Mina: What?? Are you alright?

 

 

“AHHH!!!!” Jeongyeon screams, awakening the sleeping girls.

 

Her memory was fuzzy last night, she doesn’t really remember texting Mina or what had happened last night. She can’t recall. Every time she drinks some of her memory becomes unclear and she always does something she either might regret, or feel embarrassed about. She’s a drunk wreck, all over the place.

 

Jeongyeon immediately messages her back, apologizing for her irresponsible drunk ass.

 

(9:02:00) Mina: As long as you’re okay, coffee will help clear your hangover.

(9:03:05) Jeongyeon: Thanks for caring :]

(9:05:50) Jeongyeon: Would you like to get coffee then…with me your buddy leader haha?

(9:10:15) Mina: Sorry, can’t, raincheck?

 

As much as Mina would like to grab coffee with her new friend she has something to do, so she respectfully declines, rejecting the sober girl.

 

Mina rushes to the counselor’s office to discuss her class schedule. Feeling indecisive about fun electives, she ends up dropping ballet dance for gaming 101. Maybe a change of hobby would enlighten her. Though she loves ballet she also loves gaming. Might as well take a course in something she loves to help ease her depression.

 

Current time: 10:51 A.M.

 

Gaming 101 class begins at 11 A.M. and she still needs to find the classroom.

 

Mina sprints across campus to a tall glass building, scanning for the room. Already feeling exhausted and sleepy, she manages to find the room.

 

She enters the room, sitting at the first open seat.   

 

Jeongyeon jolts at the sight of Mina sitting in the way front and chokes on her Americano. She pulls her hat down and coughs up a storm, turning the heads of some students, including Mina’s.

 

The cough alerts Mina and she turns around quickly scanning the class as if she is looking for someone but only having two friends, she doubts she’ll know anyone in the class.

 

She doesn’t notice Jeongyeon sitting in the way back. Mina checks her phone for the time and while at it re-reads Jeongyeon’s drunk text.

 

Though she’s just met a new friend, there’s something different about this one. This one in particular, makes her feel comfortable, even when she feels the most awkward, she makes her laugh and smile.

 

Jeongyeon stares at the back of Mina’s head. Borderline wanting to text her to tell her they’re in the same class, but also feeling a little embarrassed from her drunk incident.

 

Jeongyeon sucks up the courage and walks to the front towards Mina, forgetting about her embarrassment.

 

“Is this seat taken?” she says sarcastically, startling the shy girl.

 

“Eh!??!” Mina is surprised to see Jeongyeon.

 

“Oh you know, I followed you here because you rejected me this morning,” Jeongyeon sarcastically says.

 

“Well I was sitting in the back and noticed you walk in,” she truthfully says.

 

Mina laughs at her response, believing her words.

 

“I’ll follow you tomorrow morning to get coffee then?” She says back playing along jokingly.

 

“I’m just messing with you girl, but if you say so then it’s a date!” and girl-crush smiles adorably.

 

Mina beams at the thought of going on a date. That word lingers in her mind, and she can’t stop smiling. She’s never been on a date with another girl. She just met Jeongyeon and likes her so far. Besides, it’s just strictly coffee.

 

Her sense of humor is quite welcoming, and at this point she wouldn’t mind seeing Jeongyeon every day.

 

The class is dismissed and they both walk out.

 

 

Jeongyeon throws on a zip jacket, dark washed jeans, and a baseball cap and rushes over to the coffee shop.

 

(9:25:01) Jeongyeon: Hi, I’m here.

(9:25:28) Mina: I’m almost there.

 

She checks the time and sits patiently waiting for Mina. She see’s people walk but no sign of the pretty girl. Minutes pass, and she finally see’s a black swan walk towards the shop. A leather bag on one arm and a black silky dress so beautiful it would for sure beckon a jaw drop.

 

Jeongyeon stands upright at the sight of Mina and respectfully bows at the beautiful girl like a princess.

“WOW! What’s the occasion? If I knew you’d dress like that, then I shouldn’t have dressed so hideously,” Jeongyeon laughs aloud.

 

Mina laughs at the cute girl’s response.

 

Coincidentally they both order an iced Americano. Interestingly, they chat away and as the minutes tick, they know more and more about each other. They obviously have more in common than they think.

 

“So there’s a party this week, it’s for a fraternity I’m trying to rush for, do you want to go with me?” Jeongyeon asks unconfidently.

 

A contemplative look appears on Mina’s face.

 

“You can bring your friends too,” Jeongyeon adds, breaking the tension.

And Mina thinks about it before answering because parties aren’t really her thing…heck, joining a club wasn’t even her thing. She only agreed because Sana was nice enough to ask her, and for her own sake. And knowing that she has to make the best of things, she has to at least try.

 

“Okay,” she simply says, asking for the details of the party.

 

And like that Jeongyeon is ecstatic at Mina’s response.

 

 

Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo as if she’s dying to tell a secret.

“I asked that girl to the party,” she fastly says under one breath.

 

“You little shit I knew you liked her, I swear you and Japanese girls…you should get with her,” she smirks.

 

 Girl crush gives Jihyo a ‘I know, maybe…’ look, and gets ready for the party.

 

They arrive at the party and Jeongyeon grabs a red cup for the both of them. She scans the room for a particular girl but she’s absent.

 

She continues to make small talk and engages with other members of the fraternity.

 

In between conversations and dancing, Jeongyeon messages Mina.

 

(10:04:05) Jeongyeon: Hey, are you coming?

(10:04:22) Jeongyeon: Or are you already here? Because I don’t see you…

(10:04:55) Jeongyeon: Or did you get lost?

 

Mina stares at the messages, she was for sure planning to go, but now she doesn’t know anymore.

 

She politely tells Sana about the party that Jeongyeon has invited her to and she instantly jumps from her seat, “LETS GO!”

 

Forgetting the reason why she didn’t want to go in the first place, Mina arrives at the party arms linked with Sana.

 

The house is vibrating and the music is so loud. Music surges through Sana’s body and she starts dancing to the beat, ditching Mina alone, again.

 

Mina spots a table of drinks and helps herself to a red cup, one after another, forgetting that she hasn’t texted Jeongyeon back yet.

 

She ventures to a corner, standing alone with a red cup in one hand and the other covering her red face. Feeling overwhelmed by emotions, she begins to silently cry.

 

Jihyo slaps Jeongyeon’s arm and she stops dancing. She points at the poor girl near the wall, indicating to her that Mina is there.

A buzzed Jeongyeon walks to the sobbing girl, checking to see if maybe she’s hurt. And without thinking or asking, she throws her arms around the sad girl, consoling her.

 

She grabs the crying girl and out the house they go, to the corner where it isn’t too loud, and away from people.

 

They sit side to side on the bare pavement, without saying anything. Jeongyeon hugs her legs and settles her head on her knees whilst staring at the sad but yet beautiful girl. Analyzing Mina, she gives her space without rushing to find out why she’s even crying.

 

Mina tries to speak but chokes up, stuttering on her words, “s-sometimes I get sad and-d start to c-cry.”

The buzzed girl lays her finger on her soft cheek, wiping the tears from her face.

“You poor crybaby, what’s there to be sad about?” she says with gloomy eyes.

“Don’t be sad, be happy!” No-jam exclaims.   

 

Tears continue to fall from her face, if only she knew her biggest secret, which is also a reason why she cries, then she would partially understand.

 

Jeongyeon eyes begin to droop and she’s about to fall asleep.

 

Mina sniffles, “thank you for being my friend, I’m glad we met,…I like you.”

And no-jam Jeong, half smiles with her eyes lightly closed, “me too, I like myself too,” she laughs jokingly.

 

 

The days are going by fast, and winter is approaching.  

 

Mina enjoys hanging out with Jeongyeon not just during class but also outside like at ISC gatherings, and during their free time.

 

Jeongyeon makes her feel extremely happy. Even though she still misses her parents and thinks about them from time to time, Jeongyeon fills that void. She would be completely okay if Jeongyeon was her only friend.

 

She thinks about telling Jeongyeon her biggest secret because she’s been nothing but patient and understanding so far. Besides it’s not like anyone knows her there and she barely has any friends. Mina dismisses her thoughts and doesn’t let her secret bother her for the time being.

 

Forgetting ISC is every Tuesday, she meets Sana at the quad.

 

Mina and Sana make their way to the ISC room and are greeted by other members.

 

Jeongyeon smoothly walks to Mina, whispering, “lets ditch today…you in?”

 

She nods, and the short hair girl grabs her bag and drags Mina by the hand, and they slip away. Ditching Sana this time…

 

Jeongyeon runs while holding Mina’s hand, and she follows, running with the girl, passing a dirt trail before arriving at a destination on the east side of campus.

 

They both pant, trying to catch air after running across campus.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Jeongyeon asks, breathing heavily.

 

A breath-taking beautiful view of cherry blossoms along a straight path, excites Mina and her eyes glitter. Mina leaps forth throwing her arms in the air. She smiles beautifully at the sight of cherry blossoms.

 

Jeongyeon admires the pretty view with Mina standing in front of her. She mentally photographs the moment. Though cherry blossoms are so beautiful, Jeongyeon thinks she is as pretty as they are.

 

“I thought maybe you might miss Japan, so I wanted to take you here to see the sakuras,” Jeongyeon says considerately. 

 

Seeing the cherry blossoms does remind her of home in Japan. It also reminds her of when she used to go see them with her parents and brother in Kobe. 

 

During spring, they blossom so beautifully but in the winter they are also pretty.

 

Jeongyeon gently grips Mina’s hands purposely, and walks down the path, toward the bench underneath one of the trees.

 

(In Korean culture, it is believed that if a couple walks down a road of cherry blossoms holding hands, then they will grow old together in an everlasting relationship.)

 

She sets her bag aside, and unzips it, handing the girl a bottle of water, taking a sip of it after. She pulls out her camera and randomly clicks away at the sky of blossoms. Then, she focuses the angle at Mina and she shyly smiles, showing her cute gummy teeth.

 

They sit on the bench quietly admiring the pretty view, enjoying each other’s silent company.

 

Thoughts of wanting to kiss Mina makes Jeongyeon blush.

 

Mina leans her head on the cute girl’s shoulder and she immediately takes several pictures to savor the moment.

 

She pets Jeongyeon like a lost puppy and she likes it. The hilarious girl plays along imitating one, wheezing with her tongue sticking out, eyes closed, and hands out like paws.

 

They both gush into laughter and they’re in their own little world.

 

 

“Something happened huh?” Jihyo asks as she see’s the glimmer in Jeongyeon’s pretentious smile.

 

Jeongyeon laughs aloud, “what??? No..pft..bye”

 

Dodging Jihyo, she scurries to her room, hiding herself. Her phone pings, it’s a message from Mina. She eagerly checks it.

 

(6:03:11) Mina: Thanks for taking me to see the cherry blossoms, that was very thoughtful of you :]

(6:03:58) Jeongyeon: I’ve always wanted to take someone there, and I’m glad it was you.

 

Thoughtful-jam’s words make Mina flutter and she feels a million butterflies shoot out her soul. The more time she spends with Yoo Jeongyeon, the more she feels for the girl.

 

Feeling overly giddy, she jumps on her bed and kicks her feet in the air, rolling back and forth with her plush penguin.

 

 

(6:08:35) Jeongyeon: What are you doing tomorrow night?

(6:09:09) Mina: Most likely nothing, why?

(6:10:00) Jeongyeon: Let’s go do something! I’ll pick you up around…11 P.M.?

(6:10:12) Mina: Why so late??

(6:10:30) Jeongyeon: Do you trust me?

(6:10:45) Mina: I trust you.

(6:11:11) Jeongyeon: Then don’t ask! Haha.

 

 

Mina feels excited for what’s to come.

 

She walks into the Gaming 101 class about to sit in the same vacant seat, when she hears loud coughing and looks up.

 

Jeongyeon calls Mina with her hands, gesturing the girl to come here. And she takes the seat next to her sharing the same table.

 

“Sitting in the back is great, you can do things without anyone seeing, like this,” she whispers and nonchalantly taps the top of her hand on Mina’s thigh, opening her hand.  The tap startles Mina and she nervously scans the room before letting out a quiet laugh. Their hands intertwine and she smiles.

 

The professor walks in and she instantly lets go of Jeongyeon’s hand.

 

The embarrassed girl starts to sit upright, forgetting they’re in class for a second and that the professor has walked in. She glances at Mina, she is just so mesmerizing.

 

She pokes Mina, wanting her attention. Mina is so focused on the professor’s lecture. She shoo’s Jeongyeon away, telling her to pay attention too.

 

Jeongyeon scribbles something on a piece of paper and slides it over to her.

 

You’re so focused right now it’s kind of cute, but we should totally play some video games, I’ll let you win. :P

 

Mina chuckles because there’s no way Jeongyeon could beat her in playing video games. Mina grew up playing video games her whole life. Her gaming skills are quite impeccable.

 

Class ends, and Jeongyeon suggests they play video games because she’s eager to challenge Mina. They walk down the hall to a gaming room full of other students and pick up an open console. Flipping through the game selection, the pro-gamer chooses Mario Karts.

 

“I’m really good at this game, lets make a bet?,” Mina says confidently.

“I love this game, okay lets play 3 rounds,” Jeongyeon says agreeingly.

 

“The loser of the game will have to…” Mina stops midway, she can’t think of a penalty for the loser.

“How about the loser of the game does whatever the winner orders,” Jeongyeon chimes in, testing the girl’s reaction.

 

There’s no way Mina would lose so she agrees. And there’s no way Jeongyeon would lose either, she’s been playing this game with Seungyeon for the longest time.

 

Mina peers at Jeongyeon as she plays, the girl is so focused, it’s as if she is trying to beat her own lap time. If only this girl could be focused in class too.

 

Mina loses the first round because she constantly glances over at Jeongyeon.

 

“I thought you’re good at this game?!” Jeongyeon calls out.

“I am! You’re a distraction, plus you said you’ll let me win!” Mina jokingly declares.

The second round begins and Jeongyeon peeks at Mina. She purposely loses to even the score.

 

The third round starts and Mina is so close tailing Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon throws her banana, missing Mina by a smidge. Mina hits an object box. She receives a red shell and she saves it. Just seconds away from the finish line she lets it go and it hits Jeongyeon’s cart and Mina crosses the finish line, winning the game and bet. She jumps up excitedly and Jeongyeon is in disbelief, she was so close to winning.

 

It would’ve been fun ordering Mina around…

 

Mina doesn’t know what or how to order Jeongyeon around, she should’ve lost instead, then it would’ve been easier.

 

 

Jeongyeon jams to the music in her car patiently waiting for Mina.

 

She greets the girl with a friendly hug and off they go to their mysterious destination.

 

Confusion hits Mina as they enter an empty parking lot, “I trust you, but, what are we doing in an open empty lot?”

 

They’re alone in a dimly lit parking lot and Mina is afraid.

Jeongyeon grabs a blanket from the back and bravely gets out the car. Mina attentively watches her, “come back here!”

 

Jeongyeon ignores her command, and tries to be cute because she wants to stargaze with Mina. She doesn’t tell her directly, instead, she beats around the bush, suggesting she wants to see a flying saucer and aliens.  She carefully places the blanket on the hood and lays on it staring at the little shiny dots that ignite the sky.

 

Mina quietly lays next to no-jam and awkwardly scoots closer to her.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon enjoys this girl’s presence, even when she’s quiet, or doesn’t say much. In fact, the only shooting star Jeongyeon see’s is the one next to her.

 

Mina feels relaxed and free. She glimpses over at Jeongyeon, admiring her cute complexion.

 

“Can I tell you something?” the not so depressed girl nervously says.

Her words tremble and something isn’t right

Jeongyeon opens an eye to see the seriousness in Mina’s eyes and face, “I’m here.”

 

“That day at the party, sometimes when I drink I get emotional. And I told you I get sad and cry at times, well sometimes I get depressed. Please don’t tell anyone, you’re the first person I’ve told, so consider yourself special, but I-I….like girls,” she nervously says.

 

Jeongyeon turns to her side leaning on her forearm, now facing Mina, “I know.”

The word ‘special’ makes Jeongyeon gush with happiness.

 

She was once in her shoes, what Mina is feeling is relatable.

 

Though she can relate to the girl, she can’t help but feel just a little upset. There’s nothing to be ashamed of…besides, it’s not her place to tell people that Mina likes girls.

 

As much as she likes Myoui Mina, she knows she’ll be restricted to do things with her in public together (as a couple).   

 

“Just be yourself,” she adds understandingly and at a loss for words.

 

She knew all this time…A secret Mina is afraid of sharing and hasn’t told anyone.

 

“How did you know?” Mina asks taken-aback.

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t let her attitude ruin the moment and lays back down trying to enjoy the view.

 

She gives Mina a list of reasons: “you stared at me for the longest time at ISC, you agreed to ditch a meeting with me, you smile when you see me, I can sense you feel happy with me, the night at the party you confessed you like me, during cherry blossoms you let me hold your hand or else you would’ve let go, and we held hands in class, …OH and you pat my head.”

 

Even though Mina doesn’t notice, Jeongyeon always gives the girl her undivided attention. And occasionally she see’s a sad Mina hiding behind a happy one. And she want’s nothing more for Mina, than to be happy.

 

“Close your eyes,” Mina kindly commands.

 

“If I miss the flying saucer it’s your fault…” Jeongyeon jokes and closes her eyes since technically she lost the bet.

 

Mina laughs at Jeongyeon’s sense of humor. She takes a good look and appreciates the cute girl’s face. She brushes her defined jawline with her fingers, gently touching her face, delicately fixing her bangs, and softly outlines her lips.

 

The winning girl leans closer, and tenderly lays a kiss on her symmetrical lips.

Jeongyeon doesn’t flinch and kisses her back consecutively.

 

“Star gazing should be called star kissing,” Jeongyeon jokes and again Mina laughs.

 

Mina feels so much for the girl next to her, so much that Yoo Jeongyeon is the answer to ‘make[ing] the best of it from now on…

 

 

Mina tries to keep herself occupied. She browses the school catalog to see a list of clubs and activities they offer.

Some of them peak her interest like ballet for beginners. It’s been a while since she’s practiced ballet. Having learned it for 11 years earned her the name black swan. Practicing for so long does take a toll, though she loved every bit of it. She continues to scroll the list and see’s a free group therapy meeting the school offers.

 

Thinking if she should attend, she checks her phone for the time. She decides to go to see what the buzz is.

 

She arrives at the meeting early, with a couple people sitting down. Hesitant to stay, a group leader greets her and thoughtfully explains the session to her, giving a thorough run down, and also persuading the depressed girl.

 

Mina stays and helps herself to a cup of coffee and free biscuits. Also grabbing a pamphlet before sitting down.

 

More people walk in and she starts to feel slightly uncertain, and ridiculous for even going there. 

 

She spots the blonde girl Sana was chatting with at ISC.

Mina thinks to herself, maybe Momo is having a hard time making friends like her too.

She stops pondering and continues to listen to the people who are sharing their stories.  Seeing so many others like her (with problems) she realizes she’s not so alone. She can sort of relate to these people and that gives her a sense of comfort.

 

She contemplates if she should approach the girl after the meeting, but she looks bothered and sleepy at the same time.

 

Besides, Jeongyeon is the only friend she needs right now.

 

The spring sun shines on Mina illuminating her beautiful brown hair.

 

It’s a good day for a picnic and there are other students who are also enjoying the sun.

 

Mina nibbles her sandwich quietly.

 

She fiddles the loose linen on the blanket twirling it in a ball. She ponders about the group therapy meeting and thinks about the brave people who shared their stories. When will she be brave enough like them to step up and share hers?

 

She hasn’t told Jeongyeon about going to group therapy meetings. 

 

Jeongyeon bites her sandwich and attentively looks at Mina. She seems so preoccupied in her thoughts today..what is she thinking about?

 

Jeongyeon leans forth, just inches away to look at the busy girl close up, “what’s wrong?”

 

She see’s Jeongyeon nearing, and quickly jolts her head back and smiles, “nothing.”

 

Putting Mina in an awkward position, Jeongyeon leans in more about to topple onto her. She puckers her lips wanting a kiss, and Mina snickers. She looks around, a campus full of students, and she shyly swerves away. 

 

She misses Mina and having been rejected by her girlfriend, Jeongyeon pouts. Confused as to why she can’t get a kiss when they kissed the other night.

 

Jeongyeon sits cross-legged and continues to eat her sandwich, whilst thinking. She looks at Mina and the students passing by. Mina is playing with her sandwich.

 

She begins to deeply think to herself, thinking about Mina mostly. She starts to overthink and overanalyze Mina. She seems distant at times.

 

But nevertheless, she gives the distant girl her space.

 

 

It’s been a couple of days and mentally Mina isn’t feeling right.  After her long phone conversation with her mom, updating her about her current status, she misses home.

She still thinks if she should bluntly tell her mom her secret or never at all.

 

Mina also misses no-jam, seeing her in class isn’t enough. Jeongyeon gives the fragile girl her space, not hanging out with her like the usual. As much as she misses Mina and wants to see her, she refrains herself. So she just texts the girl to check on her from time to time.

 

The depressed girl caves; she just wants to see Jeongyeon right now. Seeing her would enlighten her mood, seeing her would make her happy.

 

Without notifying Jeongyeon, she jogs to her apartment and knocks on the door.

 

Jihyo answers and calls for Yoo Jeongyeon. Seeing Mina with sweat patches on her clothes and out of breath, she invites the girl in.

 

“You ran here? I could’ve picked you up,” Jeongyeon asks worriedly.

 

“I needed to clear my mind, so I thought running would help,” the sweaty girl states.

 

Jeongyeon gives Mina her clean clothes to change into. Without thinking, Mina takes off her shirt and wipes the sweat off her forehead, exposing her perfect torso.

 

“Actually I think I should shower instead, I kind of stink,” Mina says embarrassingly.

 

No-jam Jeong laughs and hands her a clean towel.

 

Mina takes a quick shower, rinsing herself clean, and changes into Jeongyeon’s clothes, her shirt is so big it covers her thighs.

 

With hair slightly wet, she elegantly pats it dry. Jeongyeon faces her with a blow dryer, combing her fingers through the girl’s hair, drying it.

The clean girl throws her arms around Jeongyeon, tightly squeezing her. “I wanted to see you, I missed you today,” she says.

 

Jeongyeon hugs her back lifting her up.

 

And like that their lips meet, warm and sweet, just the thing Mina needs.

 

Mina claws Jeongyeon’s shirt pulling her closer. She playfully kisses Jeongyeon’s neck, tickling her. The girl blurts out laughing and Mina does it again, biting her this time, leaving a mark.

 

Clinging onto the girl, she digs her face into the crook of no-jam’s neck, feeling a sense of warmth and protection.

 

“Please don’t ever leave me…,” Mina professes as if Jeongyeon is going somewhere far.

She smiles, “I’m not going anywhere, I pinky promise,” and pecks the adorable black swan on the lips.

And they both lock pinkies promising each other.

 

They lay in bed face-to-face, legs intertwined, spooning each other. Jeongyeon’s finger traces Mina’s face and she scoots in placing her lips on hers.

 

She likes kissing Myoui Mina, it makes her insides feel tingly. Mina grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and puts it inside her oversized shirt, yearning for her touch. Her smooth hand trails the line of her waist and glides to her toned abdomen before traveling to her breast. They both stare into each others eyes, and Jeongyeon gently squeezes. Mina closes her eyes, lets out a short breathe, and bites her lower lip, whimpering.

 

The short hair girl stops, and Mina slowly opens her eyes.

“Are you sure?” she asks reassuringly, and black swan nods indicating she wants it.

 

Jeongyeon slides the girl’s shirt up and presses her lips all over her body and neck. She gently kisses the girl, teasing her and she whimpers again.  She blows on Mina’s navel and it sends her giggling. Shifting her position she lays on her elbow next to the beautiful girl, giving her a better view. She pets the top of her hair like a baby penguin.

 

This time Mina doesn’t awkwardly look at Jeongyeon, “you’re the best thing that’s happened to me…”

 

Jeongyeon notices the dilation in Mina’s eyes and she passionately kisses her as if it were her last.

 

She carefully guides her fingers inside the girl. She paces herself, observing the girl’s breathing and response.

 

Both eyes fixated on each other, Mina clings onto Jeongyeon’s shirt grabbing it tighter than before. The needy girl is quivering. Jeongyeon fastens her pace and feels her shirt tighten even more as it’s pulled, and Mina lets out an uncontrollable moan. Her body tenses, abs constrict, and she’s about to rip off Jeongyeon’s shirt at this point as she moans once more.

 

She slumps onto her bed, exhausted, and gasping for air. Mina cuddles next to her and kisses her forehead.

 

 

 Mina wakes feeling sore and no Jeongyeon in sight. She checks her phone for the time to see several missed calls and texts from Sana.

 

(10:49:11) Sana: OMG WHY AREN’T YOU PICKING UP…

(11:02:00) Sana: WHERE ARE YOU?!

(11:02:10) Sana: Your parents are here!

She freaks and hops out of Jeongyeon’s bed, struggling to put on her clothes and storms out the room.

 

“Someone had a rough night,” Jihyo says laughing and staring at Mina’s neck.

 

While Jeongyeon is cooking, she turns around to see a distressed and scurrying Mina, and wonders what wrong, maybe she was too hard last night…

 

“My parents are here, I have to go,” Mina says worriedly, forgetting her neck full of hickeys.

 

Running back to her dorm would take too long, and Jeongyeon offers to drive her. Feeling flustered that her parents have suddenly surprised her without warning, she is super stressed and anxious.

 

Jeongyeon drops her off at the entrance and she hugs her a goodbye, thanking the girl.

 

“What about your neck?” she eagerly asks.

“I’ll cover it later,” she says hurriedly.

 

As soon as she turns around to get out the car her mother is standing in a distance. It’s too late, she didn’t expect her mom to be waiting for her.

 

She see’s everything…Even the little bruises on Mina’s neck.

 

They both awkwardly walk back up to her dorm.

 

“So who’s that boy?,” her mom asks intrigued.

“Oh that’s my friend,” she says panic-stricken.

“Invite your friends later to come to lunch with us,” her mom states.

 

The woman doesn’t take no for an answer. And the only friends Mina has is Minatozaki Sana and Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Mina’s conscious begins to speak for itself, that’s not a good idea, its too late, can’t say no now.

 Sana is chatting with her father. And she grins and greets her father, hugging him, “hi dad!,” she says excitedly.

 

A terrified look draws on Sana’s face and she starts randomly coughing and scratching at her neck, whilst cocking her head to the side to signal something to Mina.

 

Mina goes to the bathroom to look at herself…fuck. She’s got marks all over her neck that trail her whole body. It’s too late because her parents already saw it, especially her mom. She vigorously rubs at her neck trying to dissipate the blemish, even if it’s no help. If they ask, she’ll have to lie again and say she got it at a party.

 

It’s not like her parents are fools…She’s fucked. (pun intended and not)

 

(11:45:25) Mina: My mom saw you, she wants you to come to lunch with us. Sana will be there too, so hopefully it won’t be as awkward.

(11:46:40) Jeongyeon: OMG WHAT TIME??

(11:47:08) Mina: We are having lunch at 12, but meet me at the dorm? See you.

 

Jeongyeon rushes to find something nice to wear and dashes to the bathroom to fix her hair. After a minute of aggressively rubbing at her neck, the mark doesn’t fade. She helplessly gives up and puts a band-aid on it instead.

 

Then, dashes to Mina’s place.

 

Jeongyeon bows respectfully to Mina’s parents and her mom is shocked for she had mistaken Jeongyeon for a boy.

 

Her mom spots Jeongyeon’s neck. She looks at Mina’s then back at Jeongyeon to shake her hand.

 

Sana see’s the fat band-aid on Jeongyeon’s neck and connects the dots right away.

She nudges Mina, giving her a thumbs up.

 

She hasn’t told Sana her secret yet, but the clumsy girl is smart.

 

 

Mina is sandwiched in between Sana and Jeongyeon across from her parents.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon is nervous as hell.

She’s already gulped a glass of water when the food hasn’t even been served yet.

 

Jeongyeon pats the little droplets of sweat from her forehead.

Mother Myoui focuses on Jeongyeon, questioning her as if she is being interrogated.  Asking about how she knows Mina, does she have a boyfriend, what kind of guys does she like, and what is her major. 

 

Jeongyeon places her hand on Mina’s lap under the table, wanting to hold her hand. Sana notices and Mina flinches. Not used to public displays of affection with people around, she brushes the girls hand away.

 

She tests the sandwiched girl again, tugging at her skirt. And Mina pushes her hand away, eyeing her to stop it.

 

It seems she only wants to be intimate when there’s no one around or when they’re alone. 

 

Her action saddens Jeongyeon and she momentarily keeps to herself.

 

Jeongyeon tries to be understanding, even when Mina neglects her sometimes. 

 

As much as she is understanding, she too gets frustrated, it’s not fair.

 

Sana is having small talk with father Myoui about the university.

 

The food arrives and Jeongyeon offers some of hers to Mina. She thoughtfully transfers the food for her.

 

She tries the delicious food but it misses her mouth and tumbles onto her. Staining her white blouse and skirt. Her mother hands her a napkin but Jeongyeon is quick to act and helps clean up the mess, thinking only about the stain. Her gesture makes Mina feel uncomfortable, even Sana is staring wide mouthed.

 

Her mom watches intently as Jeongyeon tries to rid the stain from Mina’s chest and lap.

 

Not to cause suspicion, Mina forcefully takes the napkin from her and aggressively wipes at her blouse, “I can do it, thank you.”

 

After lunch, they enjoy an evening of festive activities and Jeongyeon offers to be a guide for the group. Helping them navigate to and from.

 

Mina peers at Jeongyeon, seeing the way she engages with her parents, makes her happy. Feeling guilty of earlier, she wants to make it up to Jeongyeon. She wants to hold her hand and give her kisses so badly. But she can’t, not in front of her parents, and especially not in front of everyone.

 

Without a doubt, she adores Yoo Jeongyeon so much.

 

Thank goodness, the Myoui’s didn’t stay long. Or else Mina wouldn’t know how to accommodate them without having to bother Jeongyeon for help. Plus, the whole situation with her mom, that wouldn’t be a good idea.

 

It kind of saddens Mina that she can’t be herself around her parents. She wishes she could tell her parents right then and there, this is the girl I like, Yoo Jeongyeon, and they would be happy for them. She can’t bring herself to say the words. And when she finally finds the courage, she feels extremely nervous. She feels like she could faint or suffocate to death.

 

Mina feels broken emotionally. She constantly has to lie to her parents, hiding the truth from them. She knows for sure her mom can’t handle the truth.

 

The first time she attempted to tell her mom, she ignored her. Then she tried again hinting to her in scenarios and her mom got annoyed. And each time she tries to tell her it gets more and more difficult. She probably suspects Mina though.

 

Mina can’t help but think what’s the point. And Yoo Jeongyeon’s words dwell in her mind, “just be yourself.”

 

She’s being selfish, it’s not fair for Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon should be with someone who fully appreciates her. Someone who will give her kisses when she deserves it, holds her hand when she most needs it even when there’s people around. Someone who doesn’t neglect her, someone who will give her her full attention.

 

Myoui Mina doesn’t know how to be herself and Yoo Jeongyeon deserves better.

 

 

Jeongyeon pours herself a shot of soju, secretly supplied from Eunha. Momentarily she feels numb.

 

She’s lost track of how many shots already. She thinks of Mina again. Overthinking about the girl, its starting to get to her head.

 

Jihyo appears, closing the door behind her, and seeing Jeongyeon alone at the table taking shots, and grabs a shot glass from the kitchen.

 

“Pour me one too! I had such a long day,” Jihyo laughs, downing the shot.

 

But Jeongyeon doesn’t laugh back or even have the slightest of a smile.

Jihyo senses something’s wrong, she’s usually hilarious when she’s drunk, “what’s wrong Yoo Jeongyeon??”

 

The buzzed girl downs another shot before answering.

 

Her eyes tear up and her words slur, “life isn’t fair.”

 

Gulping another shot, her face is as plump as a strawberry.

 

Jihyo consoles the crying girl, patting her back.

“I need to see her-r…” Jeongyeon sways.

Knowing Jeongyeon’s condition, Jihyo tries to talk her out of it, plus it’s late.

 

Desperate to see Mina, a funny side of drunk Jeongyeon kicks in, “I’ll give you fifty bucks if you take me,” she says begging the girl on bended knees.

 

“I had a drink too, I can’t just drive you there...” Jihyo says obediently.

 

“If you don’t take me there, I’m gonna walk my ass there!” She says abruptly.

 

Apart from a caring and thoughtful Jeongyeon, she knows the girl well enough to know what type of a drunk she is.

 

Obedient Jihyo would rather take her to see Mina, than to have a drunk Jeongyeon go missing or worse, passed out on the street.

 

She chugs the bottle of water to flush her system and hauls a drunk ass Jeong in the car dropping her off at the curb of the dorms.

 

She walks down the hall swaying side to side, patting for her phone, wanting to call Mina.

 

Forgetting she left her phone on the table, she knocks instead. A not sleeping yet Mina opens the door. Shocked to see Jeongyeon, she drags the girl into her room, not to fuss Sana who is sleeping.

 

A drunk Jeongyeon throws herself onto her. Grasping Mina’s face and hard kisses her, aggressively pulling at her shorts, undoing the strings, and exposing her thighs.

 

Mina shoves her and Jeongyeon steps back.

 

Has the poor girl lost her mind?

 

“Not like this, you’re not yourself…” Mina says earnestly.

 

She wants Mina so bad, then doesn’t, but also misses her at the same time.

 

 

A frustrated and drunk Jeongyeon arguably fires back, “I’m not myself?? You’re not yourself.”

She slowly tears up, hands covering her face, “I don’t think I can do this anymore, I can’t be affectionate with you without hiding, its not who I am. I try really hard to be understanding, I just don’t know anymore…I like you, more than you know, I have feelings too Mina.”

 

Although Jeongyeon doesn’t express her feelings well, its displayed in her actions. Actions speak louder than words.

 

And right there, Myoui Mina’s heart breaks, and she bursts into tears, bawling her eyes out.

 

A drunk and emotional Jeongyeon, hugs the delicate black swan in her arms. And they both cry together.

 

She can’t stand the thought of not having Jeongyeon in her life. She would rather remain friends than to lose the girl she holds dear to her heart. 

 

But Jeongyeon is right and Mina couldn’t agree more. Mina selfishly wants the girl but shy’s away from her touch in public. Afraid of what people might think of her she inconsiderately doesn’t think about Jeongyeon’s feelings, as much as she adores the heck out of her.

 

She can’t make the best of it without Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon is the best thing that’s happened to her.

 

No-jam pries at Mina’s fingers to uncover her face. She stares at her pink eyes, with her sad eyes and thumbs the tears away.  

 

Jeongyeon has deep feelings for Myoui Mina and doesn’t know how to not be friends with the girl, for she is friends with all her ex’s.

 

In spite of being intoxicated, she remembers the promise she made with Mina the night they became official.

 

Jeongyeon hugs Myoui Mina, kissing the top of her head.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, I pinky promised,” Yoo Jeongyeon says reassuringly.


	2. Amor Vulnerat

Yoo Jeongyeon shouldn’t have shown up randomly to Mina’s given her behavior. Especially since she’s intoxicated, and at this late hour. But nothing frustrates her more than the weight of her feelings towards Mina and not being able to express it directly.

 

Jeongyeon’s tears begin to run dry as she lies with Mina. Holding the girl in her arms, she feels calmer and at ease.

 

Coming to Mina’s at this hour might’ve been a mistake, the inner Jeong voices.

 

The intoxicated girl gently rubs Mina’s arm to comfort her as she too has cried.

 

Mina is thinking. The warmth and closeness from Jeongyeon keeps her awake. She clings onto Jeongyeon’s shirt grabbing it tightly not wanting her to go or escape. The awkward girl slides her leg onto the sad girl’s, locking it. And Jeongyeon’s hand glides from rubbing her arm to her wrist. And she stops there, holding Mina’s wrist. Mina glances at her and she grips the girl’s shirt even more. No Jam notices and she lets go of Mina’s wrist to wipe the remaining tears on her fragile face. Remembering her aggressiveness moments ago, Jeongyeon touches Mina’s thighs. She runs her hand back and forth in a soothing manner, craving to touch Mina.

 

Jeongyeon closes her eyes because she’s tired and somewhat drunk but in a tranquil state. Mina looks at her beautiful face, feeling emotional and sorts as she thinks about what just happened.  No jam’s always been soft and seeing her act aggressively, isn’t who she is. 

 

But Jeongyeon’s right about everything….

 

Mina purses her lips and let’s go of Jeongyeon’s shirt. She touches Jeongyeon’s bare face; her skin is smooth. In response, Jeongyeon opens her eyes and turns her head opposing Mina, shying away from her touch so suddenly. She pulls Jeongyeon’s face back by the chin and looks her deep in the eyes. And they both look at each other for a good minute. The softness in Mina’s eyes pierce Jeongyeon’s soul and she licks her lips letting out a deep exhale. And Mina puts her hands inside the girl’s shirt feeling her. Though she was drunk and causing a ruckus, Mina knows this is what Jeongyeon wants, since she has a difficult time being intimate publicly.

 

The girl must be frustrated..

 

Having missed Mina and not being able to touch or kiss her, Jeongyeon wants to be loved. But she’s emotionally messed up. She can’t decide if she wants nothing more than to sleep or to be felt up. And the alcohol clouds her judgment.

 

“Wait…” Jeongyeon says as she looks at Mina.

 

Mina’s wandering hand pauses, resting it on Jeongyeon’s chest. She waits and delicately kisses her instead. Her touch is so soft it could melt Jeongyeon instantly. And Mina continues, touching. Her fingers skate all over the girl’s body pushing her hips down whilst unbuttoning her pants and pulling it down. The sober girl’s hand glides down to Jeongyeon’s thighs and her fingers drift as no jam has her pants halfway off. She kicks her legs to rid her pants. And every corner Mina touches, ignites her senses.

Yoo Jeongyeon loses it and inhales Mina’s like a breath of fresh air. She softly kisses Jeongyeon’s neck giving her marks and she closes her eyes, tensing up and breathing hard.

Jeong opens her eyes, tilting her head, she subtly kisses Mina, consecutively. One sweet kiss after another, and Mina slowly transitions her fingers and Jeongyeon gasps.

“…wait,” Jeongyeon says again under her breath.

“…Mina…” Jeongyeon says as the girl’s name rolls off her tongue. And Jeongyeon bites her lips.

She touches Jeongyeon in the right places. And Jeong can’t control it, tensing up more, and Mina continues. Her delicate touch makes Jeongyeon pant, and she quietly moans, letting out short breaths of satisfaction until Mina stops.

 

The pleasure puts Jeongyeon to sleep and an already tired Mina falls asleep snuggling close to her.

 

Hugging Mina to sleep for however long, Jeongyeon wakes to the tingling sensation in her arm. Not having her phone to check the time, she assumes its morning because Mina’s room is bright. Sobered Jeongyeon glances at Mina and she’s still asleep. She slowly gets out of her bed, trying not to disturb the girl.

 

Jeongyeon takes one last look at Mina, and lays a tender kiss on her head.

“I’m sorry,” she regretfully says and walks out. The dorm is quiet and Jeongyeon let’s herself out.

 

 

Mina reaches for Jeongyeon but her bed is empty. Without leaving a notice, Jeongyeon’s left and Mina lays there alone. It’s unlike Jeongyeon to leave without saying anything, and Mina gets out of bed searching for her. But no Jeongyeon, no note, no nothing. 

 

Mina grabs her phone worried at where Jeongyeon’s disappeared to, but she tries not to overthink anything bad or be a pessimist. She immediately messages her, but no response. Leaving several messages and again later that day, but still no response. And Mina assumes the worst, that Jeongyeon doesn’t want anything to do with her anymore.

 

 

Jeongyeon’s phone pings and she’s received more than several messages from Myoui Mina. She doesn’t want to ignore the girl, but she tries for her own sake. She needs alone time. Jeongyeon reads them but doesn’t reply, thinking of a response if she were to reply.

 

It’s been a couple of days and Jeongyeon feels out of it, missing class, and some meals. Still thinking about the night of her angry confession with Mina and their intimate moment, Jeongyeon begins to overthink.

 

Laying in bed, Jeongyeon feels depressed for the first time and she wants to cry.

 

 

Days have passed but still no word…

 

Since the night of the argument, Mina can’t stop thinking of Jeongyeon. She can’t stop worrying about her. Not seeing her since then, it’s not normal, and she feels bothered. Mina’s stopped messaging Jeongyeon because the girl doesn’t even reply back. And she doesn’t want to randomly go to her apartment or disturb her either. And a sad Mina assumes Jeongyeon doesn’t want anything to do with her anymore. Not hearing from Jeongyeon must mean something, and not seeing her means even more. But because of her, Mina tries to be hopeful and optimistic. She is the best thing that’s happened to her.

 

 

Mina attends class as usual…but she’s not in the right mindset. She desperately tries to concentrate but whatever the professor lectures goes in one ear and out the other. It’s unlike her. She’s not one to sit in the back of class either, or a girl who gets distracted easily, so to say. 

 

The seat where Jeongyeon used to sit is empty. And she scans the class, trying to convince herself that Jeongyeon is there. But Yoo Jeongyeon is absent. Mina’s heart sinks as she recalls the other night.

She keeps recalling the other night…

 

Jeongyeon promised, she wouldn’t go anywhere, she promised. But why does it feel different when her heart feels the same…? Mina’s heart flutters a little and she questions her conscience. “Will it be empty next class session? Or the next?” Nothing but guilt and blame dawns upon her. And she becomes overwhelmed with the feelings piling inside her.

 

An unfocused Mina stares at the board lost in her thoughts. Her hand writes and without realizing she’s written random things on her notebook with some hearts here and there. Her leg impatiently shakes and she wants nothing more than to check her phone at this very moment but she shouldn’t. It’s been several days. And her heart sinks deeper than the abyss, deeper than the pit of her depression.

 

No new messages, nothing.

 

Class is dismissed and she shoves her notebook hurriedly in her bag. Not having the tendency to talk to anyone, she walks out of class feeling lost and bothered. Amazingly this girl hasn’t crashed into anyone yet or fallen face first from being so lost in her thoughts. But she still manages to waddle her way around campus perfectly fine.

 

 

Myoui Mina’s thoughts are suffocating her and she exercises breathing to calm herself. She looks at everyone who looks back at her, but she knows no one. Her only friends are Sana and Jeongyeon. “Pft, well now maybe only Sana..,” she says aloud talking to herself, making hand gestures like she’s a crazy person.

 

Mina sighs feeling somewhat upset but mostly and utterly sad.

She’s mad at herself, and sad at the situation.

Students chatter and link arms with their friends as she passes the quad. Mina walks alone. The sight of others makes her walk head down first. She’s lost in her thoughts still..

 

“Hey there student!” an unfamiliar voice calls, and Mina halts as a flyer is handed to her.

She’s greeted with a bright smile from a pretty short girl with beautiful tiger like eyes and for a second it makes her forget the reasons why she was sad and upset. It makes her forget Jeongyeon temporarily. And the thought of a new friend, occurs to her.

 

Mina gummy smiles and kindly takes the flyer and looks at it thoroughly before folding it into her pocket.

 

“If you have any questions feel free to ask…I’m Chaeyoung by the way,” the pretty girl informs.

“Thanks,” Mina replies and half smiles and hurriedly walks away.

 

Son Chaeyoung purses her lips and stares at Mina as she walks off.

“Hm..cute,” Chaengie grins.

“That’s what you said about the last girl you gave a flyer to,” Kim Dahyun utters.

And her statement makes Chaengie laugh.

“So what? I see beauty in everything,” Chaeng adds.

“Do you think she’ll come?” Dahyun questions.

“Nah, she looks like the quiet type,” Dahyun states, answering her own question instead.

“Mmm, quiet people can be extroverts too!” Chaeyoung chuckles.

“I hope so,” she adds and glances back at Mina one last time.

 

The dorm is quiet, and Sana isn’t there.

“She must be at a school-club event or whatever…” Mina quietly ponders.

 

The quiet girl tosses her bag onto the chair. Tired from a long day of class. She should eat but she doesn’t have the appetite for food. Her phone pings and an ounce of hope flood’s her soul. But its just a message from Sana, her now one and only friend.

(6:04:11) Sana: I’m at the Alpha Phi event on campus, come!

 

The sad girl just stares at her phone uninterested, and she doesn’t bother messaging Sana back either.

 

It boggles Mina’s mind how Sana is able to chat up a storm with strangers and how good she is at talking. Sana is so talkative. Sometimes Mina wishes she could be like Sana and just talk to others without feeling or being awkward.

 

The only time conversations aren’t awkward are with Jeongyeon…

 

 

The sad girl pats her face, she’s never felt this way, ever. If she could smack some sense into herself right now, she would.

But, it’s obvious Myoui Mina struggles. She struggles with her feelings for Jeongyeon. She doesn’t know how to cope. And every time she does, she ends up crying. Having feelings for someone is difficult, given her circumstance and her secret. A secret that she doesn’t want the whole world to know, even though she’s tried telling her mom countless times. Her mother, who she loves and trusts dearly, isn’t as understanding and it just gives her a headache whenever she tries to confess it. And Mina just doesn’t know what to do. Her heart and mind, think differently.  

 

But for the moment all Mina can think about is Jeongyeon. She lies in bed ignoring the growl of her hungry stomach as sadness drowns her.

 

I don’t think I can do this anymore…repeats over and over.

 

Still saddened by Yoo Jeongyeon’s words, and all she wants to do is cry. Crying doesn’t make the ‘pain’ go away, but that’s what Mina feels like doing. Alone in bed, hugging her plush penguin as tears slide down her cheeks. And the feeling of wanting to go home hits her hard with the mix of regret.

 

Mina dwells. She thinks about everything. Her parents, school, Jeongyeon, and starts evaluating herself.  

 

Maybe moving was a mistake..maybe everything was a mistake.

And her conscience bickers.

If it was a mistake then she wouldn’t have met someone like Jeongyeon..

But it’s not a mistake, Jeongyeon is the best thing that’s happened to her.

If it was a mistake…then she shouldn’t have slept with Jeongyeon.

And if it was a mistake then she would’ve already gone home…

 

 

The moping girl gets up from bed, and grabs a specific oversized sweater from her closet. Putting on the oversized sweater, she lies back down, and cuddles herself.

 

Mina digs her face into the crook of the sweater and traces of Jeongyeon’s scent lingers and for a brief moment, it makes her smile a little.

 

In her heart, she misses Yoo Jeongyeon. There’s no denying it, no matter how hard she tries. Mina grabs her phone and stares at the screen before inputting a message for Jeongyeon. But she doesn’t send it. Deleting the message, Mina retypes it.

But again, she deletes it. She finds it difficult to initiate a conversation since it was her ‘fault’.

 

 

Instead, Mina calls her mom. But the conversation with her mom doesn’t get anywhere and ends fast. Her mom’s the last person she would rather talk to about this problem. She just hoped her mom would enlighten her someway.

And hearing her mom’s voice would make her rethink her decision that moving for college was not a mistake.

 

Besides, Mother Myoui wouldn’t understand anyways if she told her…

 

Mina closes her eyes thinking back to the encounter, when Jeongyeon was forced to meet her parents.

 

Reminiscing the moment, it was her first time receiving kisses on her neck. It was also the first time she gave herself up to someone she really cares about. The thoughts make her quietly smile. She liked it, not just the attention, but everything.

 

Mina gently touches her neck, gliding her fingers left and right.

 

And her conscience bickers again, how could you be so reckless..how shameful, you’re the one to blame…you’re the causation…

 

Drowning the voices within, Mina hovers inside of Jeongyeon’s hoody like a turtle hiding in its shell. And she imagines for a second that the sweater is Jeongyeon’s arms, giving her protection.

 

Mina appears out from the hoody and grunts, not knowing what to do and the sad girl lies on her side and peeks at her plush penguin. Pressing the penguin’s beak in several times, she contemplates. Recalling her day, the sudden image of Chaeyoung appears with the word friend. 

Digging into her pockets, she withdraws the folded paper from earlier. Taking another look at the information, she assumed it’s the same event. And she rechecks the message Sana sent about an Alpha Phi event.

Except, the paper is a list of events for a different fraternity.

 

There’s a list of events going on for a couple of days. Mina checks the date, there’s going to be an event tomorrow, the next day, and the next.

 

And the girl bites her lip, thinking.

 

Mina thinks if she should go, besides it’ll be good for her right? She could meet new people and that would help get her mind off of Jeongyeon. And the last time she went to some event thing was with Sana. And that was totally awkward, but if she didn’t go, she wouldn’t have met Yoo Jeongyeon. And without Sana going with her, she just feels a little shy and frightened.

 

Unsure of what to do, Mina crumbles the paper and throws it in the direction of her desk.

 

Mina sleeps, forgetting her hunger, frustration, and potential friend.

 

Jeongyeon whines and breathes hard. Everything seems so real, but its not. No Jam lucidly dreams and she desperately tries to wake up with all her might. With all the strength in her, she clenches her fist but her body feels like a ton.

 

The buzz of her alarm brings her back to consciousness.

 

Jeongyeon combs her fingers through her hair and face palms. A terrifying feeling draws upon her as she tries to remember the dream, but no luck. And she automatically thinks of Myoui Mina.

 

The sleepy girl wipes her face and sighs. She feels like death. She’s been skipping class, even the classes she doesn’t have with Mina. With the way she’s feeling, she just doesn’t have the motivation to go to class.

 

Jeongyeon knows if she does go, she’ll just sit there dumbfounded, so what’s the point. Besides Momo can get the homework assignments for her and fill her in.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon gets up walking lazily to the bathroom. She smells food. Jihyo must be cooking, but she’s not hungry. And Jeongyeon splashes water on her face.

 

No Jam takes a good look at herself, staring in the mirror for a good minute. The dark circles around her eyes seem to get darker. It’s mandatory for her and other initiated frat members to attend today’s event. Even though, Jeongyeon would rather stay in bed, she has to go. She promised Chaeyoung when they first rushed that they would be fully committed.

 

Jeongyeon quickly changes and gathers her things before leaving.

 

“You hungry?” Jihyo calls as she see’s Jeongyeon appear.

The tired girl shakes her head and walks towards the door.

“You have to eat something at least,” Jihyo insists.

“I know, thanks, I’m just not hungry,” Jeongyeon answers and closes the door behind her.

 

Jihyo purses her lips and taps the counter table. She knows what’s wrong with Jeongyeon. It’s unlike her, Jeongyeon never says no to food.

 

Jeongyeon makes her way to campus to meet her friends for the upcoming fraternity event. The event today is to prepare materials for tomorrow’s bigger event, which is their meet and greet party. But new rushee’s are encouraged to attend all events.

 

She checks the time, she might be a little late, but she doesn’t care. Walking with her head down, she thinks of her reaction and how she would respond if she abruptly ran into Mina. She knows she wouldn’t walk away, it’s not who she is. And she’s always been friends with her ex’s. Finally making her way to the room in the building across from the quad, Jeongyeon enters. She looks around and see’s several new faces, and it reminds her of ISC (International Students Club). At least this time there isn’t anyone awkwardly staring at her.

 

She see’s Dubu and waves at the pale girl.

“What do you need help with?” Jeongyeon immediately asks.

“Balloons!” Dahyun replies.

 

Jeongyeon grabs a handful of balloons from the table and starts blowing the balloons. After a couple of balloons, Jeongyeon is out of breath. She sits there a little dazed and takes her time on the next balloon.

 

She feels sort of light-headed from all the blowing.

 

That’s what you get for not eating breakfast, the inner Jeong mimics.

 

Kim Dahyun double-checks the list on her clipboard. Ensuring the materials for the event is set up.  

 

Chaeyoung walks in with a bag of ribbons for the balloons. She too waves at Dubu.

 

“Can you help Jeong with the balloons?” Dahyun politely asks.

And without hesitation, Chaeyoung goes to Jeongyeon.

 

“You have to pull the balloon to loosen it,” Chaengie informs and demonstrates to no-jam.

 

Jeongyeon copies, stretching the balloon, and she let’s go to hear it snap.

 

“I’m just tired,” Jeong says short of breath slumping in her seat.  She randomly takes a ribbon from the bag and cuts them evenly before tying it on several balloons.

 

She lets go watching the balloon hit the ceiling as they float above her. Even the balloons for some reason remind her of Mina. And no-jam finger-combs her hair, feeling flustered.

If only she could let go of her feelings the same way, wouldn’t that be freeing?

 

Dahyun approaches and starts counting balloons. Exhausted from organizing, she finally sets her clipboard down and takes a seat.

 

Dahyun exhales and stretches, and Chaeng looks at her.

“Do you think she’ll come?” Dahyun asks again eyeing her friend.

“Who?” The busy girl asks.

“That one girl…duh,” Dahyun replies giving Son Chaeyoung an eye.

“Which girl?” Chaeyoung answers back playfully, giving her buddy a slanted stare.

“Tsk,” Dahyun scoffs and licks her lips.

And Chaeyoung embarrassingly smiles and shrugs, “I don’t know, maybe?”

“You’re such a chick magnet,” Jeongyeon eavesdrops, and joins in on their conversation.

And Chaeyoung laughs shaking her head, denying Jeong’s statement.

“Was she pretty?” Jeongyeon jokes.

“Yea you could ask that,” Chaengie straight up answers.

 

Having been friends with Chaeyoung for awhile, Jeongyeon knows her friend has a keen fascination when it comes to beauty whether its objects related to art or beautiful faces in general. But everything is beautiful to Son Chaeyoung, its expected of an art major, they see beauty in everything even if the world is black and white.

 

No Jam and Chaeng finish tying the ribbons on the balloons and secure them all. They start cutting and crafting decorations for the party. Chaeng does what she does best, and starts doodling things and Jeongyeon helps her cut.

 

“So tell me about the girl,” Jeongyeon asks feeling interested and happy for her.

Son Chaeyoung pauses.

“Honestly?...I don’t even know her name,” Chaeyoung laughs.

“What do you mean you don’t know her name?” Jeongyeon asks. She stops cutting and looks at Chaengie.

“Well I thought she was cute so I just gave her a flyer,” she replies.

“I’m not quite sure if she’ll come to the upcoming events, but I hope so,” Chaeng adds feeling optimistic.

Jeongyeon shakes her head, “well what did she look like?”

“She has this elegant aura to her? Her hairs mid length, her skin is probably as smooth as a baby’s, and she seems like the mysterious quiet type which might be intriguing, and her eyes have this sparkle. AH! I don’t know how to explain it, I guess you’ll have to see her in person,” Chaeyoung states.

“Sounds like a work of art, hope to meet her,” Jeongyeon jokes and Chaeyoung laughs back.

 

Jeongyeon walks fast, she’s starving. She’s so hungry she could probably eat a plate full of delicious food, or a pot full of ramen.

 

The tired and hungry girl rushes to her car. Buckling her seat belt, she steps on the gas and speeds home safely. Hopefully there’ll be leftovers still, if not ramen it is.

 

Jeongyeon sighs, she could really use some sleep too.  

 

Unlocking the door, she already hears Momo and Jihyo laughing, and the sound of TV in the background. They both turn to see Jeongyeon and call her to join in on the meal.

Jeongyeon grabs a bowl and a pair of chopsticks from the cabinet and sits down next to Momo. She swirls the pot to scoop some ramen into her bowl.

 

Momo notices the dark circles around Jeongyeon’s eyes but she too doesn’t say anything.

 

She fixes Jeongyeon’s hair and watches her eat as the girl slurps the noodles.

“How’re you?” Momo curiously asks.

“I could be better,” no Jam responds.

But it’s the truth, she could be better. The girl just needs time to think, and some time for herself.

“Have an egg, its packed with protein,” Jihyo interrupts, whilst considerately scooping it in her friend’s bowl.

 

Jeongyeon quietly sits there eating and watching TV. And Jihyo and Momo silently stare at each other.

 

“Oh yeah I almost forgot, the assignments,” Momo thoughtfully says.

The peach grabs a couple of assignments from her bag and some copied notes and hands them to Jeongyeon. The tired girl takes it and quickly flips through the pages, overwhelmed by the amount of work she’s missed from missing class.

“Thanks,” Yoo Jeongyeon states giving Momo half a smile.

“You’re welcome to copy my homework,” Momo offers and snorts.

But, Jeongyeon laughs because Momo’s usually the one who copies her homework.

 

No Jam finishes the hearty broth along with her ramen and collects the dishes. Cleaning after the two, she dismisses herself first while they sit there watching TV.

 

She’s tired, physically, hurting emotionally, and confused mentally.

Jeongyeon lies down. And she quickly falls asleep.

 

No Jam-Jeong stares at the black sky. Her back is stiff from lying on the hood of her car. And her nose is running from the cold. The sky looks beautiful with bright speckles of stars. But yet, there’s no greater beauty than the one next to her. Mina’s head rests next to Jeongyeon’s ear. And they both lay there silently staring at the stars and enjoying each other’s company. Mina shivers and clings onto Jeongyeon’s arm. And the girl looks at her beautiful face. The sparkle in her eyes electrifies Jeongyeon, and she turns her head, kissing her softly. The warmth of her lips could probably melt Jeongyeon’s heart in a split second. And Mina pauses in between the kiss while eyes-closed Jeongyeon is still tranced. You’ll miss the flying saucer, Mina whispers. Jeongyeon opens her eyes and laughs, this is worth more than a silly saucer. And Mina squeezes Jeongyeon’s arm kissing her once more.

 

It’s almost the weekend.

 

Mina wakes to the clash of plates falling outside. She immediately jumps out of bed to check the ruckus. It’s Sana.

 

Clumsy Sana stares at the pile of broken glass in the kitchen.

“Sorry!” Sana says worriedly.

“Sorry, I woke you up, I was trying to grab the bowls,” she apologizes again.

“It’s alright, are you okay?” Mina caringly questions.

And Minatozaki Sana nods her head.

Mina goes to fetch a broom from the closet, leaving Sana in the kitchen with her mess.

Sana kneels, picking up the broken pieces.

“AH!” she yells and quickly holds her finger.

Mina runs back to Sana, and the girl is sitting there pouting with pressure on her finger as her eyes water.

Leaving Sana again, she goes to get the first aid-kit from the bathroom. Mina helps Sana bandage her cut and sweeps the broken glass from the kitchen floor.

 

“Thank you!” Sana graciously says.

Mina smiles and puts the broom back. She walks to the bathroom leaving Sana.

An eager Mina checks her phone, but no messages. Nothing. Maybe Mina should text Jeongyeon instead? That would be would be quicker and she wouldn’t be sulking…

 

Feeling a little better, Mina brushes her teeth and washes her face clean. She takes a good look in the mirror, analyzing herself. And she gives herself a silly smile and laughs.

 

Sana grabs two bowls from the cabinet, this time cautiously trying to not break anything. Pouring cereal and milk into her bowl, she leaves the cereal open for Mina. Mina sits and pours a bowl of cereal with milk. Sana eats her cereal and checks her phone while Mina eats her cereal and stares at the shapes floating in her bowl. She thinks as she eats whether she should go to the meet and greet party. Maybe she’ll see the tiger-eyed girl there. Mina glimpses at Sana, and decides if she should ask her to go to the party with. Sana never turns down a party anyways.

 

Sana giggles as she eats her cereal. It’s obvious she’s talking to someone she likes, but Mina remains quiet and doesn’t bother asking. Mina thinks about the homework assignments she has to complete. The weekends used to be reserved for Jeongyeon but now they’ll have to be for homework.

 

Mina quickly finishes her cereal and cleans after herself.

 

Entering her room, she organizes and cleans. Seeing the crumbled paper on her desk, she opens it and looks at the list of events again.  Actually giving today’s event some thought. Mina sits down, thinking. Half an hour passes and she’s still sitting there. The undecided girl, looks at her bag with her books and assignments and looks back at the flyer.

 

Should I go? Go! Homework can wait, her inner voice debates.

 

Mina purses her lips, and folds the flyer leaving it on her desk and she sits there procrastinating. 

 

Dismissing her annoying thoughts, she empties her bag and lays out her books to prepare her assignments. Organizing her paperwork she begins to jot down her incomplete assignments. Creating a list, Mina decides what she should work on first. She taps her pencil and checks the time. Reviewing the first assignment in front of her, she skims through the reading, not remembering the main point.

 

Mina scratches her head and focuses her attention on another assignment. Trying to make progress she attempts to do research for her paper. And twenty minutes in, research becomes staring at a blank document. And hours later her document is still blank. A flustered Mina pulls her hair, and flips through her notebook in hopes to jot down notes. But she stumbles upon the doodles and the random writings.

 

Mina sits back, staring at the screen of her laptop, and the folded flyer in front of her. She looks at the flyer and then the screen and back to the flyer. She should’ve just thrown it away. She check’s the time on her laptop, unsure of what to do.

 

Maybe if you walked faster then you wouldn’t have gotten a flyer, if you just said no thank you and walked your way, should’ve took a different route home, go it’ll be fun there will be free drinks if ya know what I mean, go and unwind you need it…her ego argues.

 

Hours of doing nothing, Myoui Mina should’ve ate lunch instead.

 

Mina stands up to stretch and is interrupted by a knock.

 

Sana pokes her head in to see what Mina is up to.

“Want to do something fun?” Sana suggests.

Mina hesitates before replying, because she hasn’t finished any work yet, “….like?”

“Well there’s a welcoming party for some frat, and someone I like will be there, do you want to go?” Sana asks.

Assuming Sana is suggesting the same party, she immediately shows her the flyer and Sana screeches with excitement.

“Yes! I got a flyer too! LETS GO!” Sana excited says.

Mina hardens her lips, “eh….okay.”

And throws her hands in the air.

“I’m going to get ready and so should you!” Sana says.

 

Mina doesn’t even feel like getting ready, all she does is toss on Jeongyeon’s hoody.

She checks her outfit and fixes her hair combing it with her fingers.

 

“I’m ready to meet my second friend,” she jokes.

 

 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo quickly hop in the car, she’s late to pick up Chaeyoung and Momo for the party. She tries to think positively not wanting to be a party pooper or Debbie downer.

 

(6:20:01) Chaeyoung: Where are you? Hurry the hell up! We’re going to be late!

(6:21:09) Jeongyeon: Be right there!

 

Jeongyeon drives like a grandma but finally arrives to fetch the two. The two hop in the backseat. When it comes to Jeongyeon driving others safety is first.

“Buckle up, buttercup!” Jeongyeon informs.

 

And Jeongyeon takes her time driving to the party. They’re already late anyways.

 

Chaeyoung’s phone pings and she checks her message.

 

(6:25:40) Dahyun: Are you guys here yet? Hope you find parking there’s a lot of people!

 

“Ah, the party is crowded with people, hopefully there’s still parking,” Chaeyoung utters.

“It’s okay, we aren’t the one’s driving,” Jihyo laughs.

And Jeongyeon lets go of the steering wheel for a second, “I’m not driving either.”

“AHHH,” Momo jokingly screams.

And laughter fills the car.

They finally arrive at the party and parking really is no joke.

Jeongyeon drives around the street slowly. There are people walking up hill and its dark.

Eventually, she parks her car down the street in a residential area and they all walk uphill to the house, turning a corner.

 

They enter the house and there’s music loudly playing.

“Oh look the balloon!” Chaeyoung excited says and points.

“What??” Momo says not hearing a word.

And Chaeng points again, screaming into her ear.

 

The ceiling of the house is filled with floating balloons, some of which the no-jams worked on.

 

The four make their way to the kitchen for a drink. They each grab a red cup filled with a spiked beverage. Jeongyeon takes a sip and the content burns the back of her throat.

 

But not as bad as the burn her heart has.

 

The four huddle to a corner behind a wall. And Dahyun waves as she makes her way to them.

Momo’s eyes wander and she squints. She spots a beautiful girl from afar and would like to meet her. But knowing Momo, she’s shy and isn’t really one to initiate conversation. The girl and her friends walk towards Momo and her friends passing the wall by the kitchen. And the girl and Momo make eye contact for a millisecond and she turns away as her friend calls her, “Tzuyu-ah!”

 

Momo feels attacked, unsure what the hell just happened but she wants to know more about that pretty tall girl.

 

Jeongyeon drinks her spiked punch, looking at everyone at the party. She feels like a party pooper. Jeongyeon is a hilarious drunk, but not right now. It seems the more she sips, the sadder she gets.

 

Since when did you become a fucking sad drinker?? Her ego questions.

 

Jeongyeon checks her phone wanting to message Mina. But she just doesn’t know what to say to her.

 

Damn, she probably wouldn’t even know what to do if she saw her like right now at this very moment!

 

Chaeyoung swirls her cup, disliking the taste. And she too scans the crowd; in hopes the cute girl will appear.

 

“I think we’re lost..it’s supposed to be here,” Mina points as she stops at a corner. Digging into her pocket for the flyer as she double-checks the address.

 

Chatter could be heard from afar, therefore they must be close, and Mina looks left but its dark.

 

And she realizing she’s inputted the wrong address.

 

“Are you girls lost?” Two guys kindly ask in unison.

Sana jolts at their voices, “yeah we’re trying to get to this party.”

“Oh we’re headed there too!” The tall guy says and points up the hill.  
Sana manages a conversation with the two guys and Mina walks behind Sana following the girl. 

 

“Our friends are in the frat, you should meet them if you’re interested in joining,” the dark haired guy answers.

They turn another corner and finally arrive at the house. There’s a bunch of cars parked out front and tons of people.

 

Mina feels nervous. But as long as she’s with Sana then everything should be okay, right? Not knowing the two guys, they leave to find their friends.

 

Immediately Sana looks at everyone and starts throwing her arms in the air to the music. And Mina, stiff as a stick, peers around. She tries not to make direct eye contact and when she does, she quickly looks up at the balloons.

 

Clumsy Sana starts dancing and giggling, she’s happy. Parties set her mood and she gets lost in the moment. Mina watches her dance. But she would rather drink right now than to dance. Mina gestures her hand signaling to Sana she wants a drink, and her friend waves back to her.

 

Mina makes her way to the kitchen browsing around for a drink. She grabs a red cup of punch and walks back to stand near the wall. Being surrounded by people she doesn’t know makes her feel a little uncomfortable. She takes a big gulp of her punch, but the flavor almost makes her gag. She quickly downs the gulp to suppress the feeling. And drinking on an empty stomach doesn’t help either. She feels hot from the alcohol entering her system. But at the same time it makes Mina feel at ease, and she likes it. Mina takes another gulp and another, finishing her drink.

 

A little red in the face, Mina goes back to refill her drink.

 

“Let me help you with that,” the brown haired guy offers and smiles. Accepting this guys kind gesture, Mina continues to drink and hopes it’ll help her to unwind. That way she can chat with him and they can become friends too.

 

“You’re my second…friend,” Mina says a little tipsy and counting with her fingers.

“Is that so?” the guy answers back.

He shouts at another one of his buds and they join him to chat with Mina.

“He can be your third friend,” the guy sarcastically jokes.

They prey on her as if she’s an object to take but mostly admiring her beauty.

“So what’s your major?” The new guy asks.

Mina feels less awkward and manages to maintain a decent conversation.

 

 

Jeongyeon sips her drink slowly feeling the taste as it hits her. Standing there, she see’s her friends’ casually conversing. The girl isn’t in the right mindset; she only went because its mandatory and she needed a drink. Jeongyeon looks at her phone but the messages are all from Seungyeon. Remembering the times she went to parties with Mina, Jeongyeon decides to finally message the awkward girl.

 

(7:17:15) Jeongyeon: Hi.

 

Waiting for a reply, Jeongyeon re-reads her old messages from Myoui Mina.

 

Chaeng and Jihyo go to refill their punch, leaving their friends behind to chatter.

 

“Damn, I should’ve made a bet with Kim Dahyun!” Chaeng snickers.

“Bet? What bet?” Jihyo’s brow furrows.

“That girl right there,” Chaeyoung points with her chin. She’s the cute one Dahyun and I told Jeongyeon about, and she blabbers on about the girl as Jihyo stares at her back.

 

She squints, trying to get a good look at the girl’s face, Mina tosses her hair, siding it behind her ear. And Jihyo’s eyes widen and she covers her mouth. She knows.

 

“Uhm, that girl…?” Park Jihyo points to confirm Chaeyoung’s interest.

“Uhm yeah that girl..” Chaeyoung says nodding her head vigorously.

“No no no, that’s…Mina, Jeongyeon’s ex girlfriend or girlfriend, well wait I don’t know it’s complicated,” Jihyo says unsure about their relationship.

 

Little Chaengies face frowns a little because she really wanted to know Mina more. But now knowing that she’s Jeongyeon’s, she can’t like her more than anything.

 

Chaeyoung feels uneasy, when it comes to something or someone beautiful, she has a difficult time taking no for an answer. She isn’t someone who betrays her friends either, and she knows she has to back off. Chaeng takes a big gulp, to shake off the weird feeling.

 

 She’s right there don’t be rude, you can say hi, just don’t fall for her, didn’t know her name anyways, her inner voice confesses.

Chaeng licks her lips, thinking if she should go over to say hi and be friendly.

 

Jihyo’s worried. Should she tell Yoo Jeongyeon that Mina is there? Or should she keep an eye on Jeongyeon so they don’t see each other? She doesn’t know what to do either. And watching her best friend remain in the state she’s in makes her feel hopeless that she can’t help.

 

Jeongyeon puts her phone away, and gets up wanting to refill her drink. Stunned in her tracks, she just stands there staring. Jeongyeon see’s her hoody. But it’s not the hoody that gave Mina away. When she tucks her hair behind her hear, it’s her elegance and beauty that makes people stop and stare. And Jeongyeon’s heart beats fast. She’s nervous as hell and she doesn’t know what to do.

 

But it’s too late, Jihyo quickly takes a glance at their friends. Jeongyeon is standing there frozen with her empty cup in hand. For however long she’s been standing there, Jeongyeon doesn’t move, she analyzes and watches Mina from a distance.

 

“Come on it’ll be fun,” the guy says.

“EH..I’m not sure,” Mina says shaking her head indecisively.

And Mina tries to withdraw her hand but she’s weak.

The other guy clenches Mina’s wrist, pulling her in, and wanting to take advantage of her.  And a semi-drunk Mina loses her balance and leans in spilling her drink all over the guy’s shirt. Mina jolts back trying to correct herself, and seeing what just happened, Mina quickly apologizes. She’s embarrassed.

 

Watching their interaction from a distance, Yoo Jeongyeon’s had enough. She angrily walks over to the guy pulling Mina and rudely pushes him aside.

“The girl said no,” Jeongyeon assertively yells and aggressively grabs Mina’s hand.

 

She drags Mina away from the guys. And immediately walks towards the door because she doesn’t want another guy talking to her. Or any guy at all. Period.

 

“See, I told you it’s complicated,” Jihyo says eyeing the two as they walk away towards the door. She shakes her head and sighs, unsure of their relationship still.

Chaeyoung semi smiles because she probably would’ve done the same thing.

A baffled Chae thinks quietly, why would Jeongyeon keep their relationship as a secret? 

 

Walking back to their group of friends, Chaeyoung leans into Dahyun’s ear.

“Do you remember that cute girl?” Chaeyoung asks with seriousness.

“Yeah, which?” Dahyun jokes this time.

And Chaeyoung gives her a ‘you know’ look.

“Well that cute girl,….well she’s Jeongyeon’s girlfriend,” Chaeng voices.

Kim Dahyun covers her mouth in shock, because she too had no idea.

 

 

Jeongyeon tightly grasps Mina’s hands.

 

Mina walks out the door with Jeongyeon pulling her.

 

Mina doesn’t feel okay with public displays of affection, but she let’s Jeongyeon drag her away from the party. Plus the liquor makes her feel at ease and is also clouding her judgment.

 

She doesn’t know whether to be sad or upset at the moment. She wants to cry but at the same time, she’s happy to see Jeongyeon. She misses her.

 

Mina just knows the girl grabbing her is Jeongyeon, even if her vision is a little blurry.

 

An over-protective Jeongyeon let’s go of Mina’s hand.

 

“Sorry,…I…I don’t know why I did that, I know you dislike things like that,” Jeongyeon apologizes.

 

Mina dislikes being touched in public, because she doesn’t want the whole world knowing about her secret. She’s just not ready for it, and no one needs to know. But at this very moment, she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care because having not seen Jeongyeon, she wants nothing more than her touch.

 

A somewhat drunk Mina takes a good look at Jeongyeon and throws herself at her. She hugs Jeongyeon, locking her hands behind the girl’s back, she doesn’t ever want to let go.

 

Jeongyeon feels Mina’s face pressing against her neck. Her arms remain calm and positioned. She’s trying really hard to control her feelings but its not working. And she’s tempted to touch Mina back. But the pain Jeongyeon feels, just hurts more wherever Mina touches.  

 

She feels Mina’s hug, and she slowly raises her arms. Clenching her fists, she tries not to hug back. And under the moon and the stars, Jeongyeon allows the drunk girl to hug her.

 

In a final attempt to want Jeongyeon to hug her back, she hugs the sad girl tighter, puller her in, but she knows. She knows Jeongyeon is not okay and that she too must be hurting.

Jeongyeon doesn’t reciprocate the hug.

Instead, she stands there frozen, holding her breath, and maintaining her composure.

 

She’s broken and seeing Mina so suddenly, Jeongyeon isn’t sure if it’ll mend her back or make her worse.

 

Mina inhales no Jam and finally lets her go.

 

Jeongyeon just looks at Mina, admiring her but also at a loss for words. Not having seen her for a week, and seeing her face makes Jeong realize she misses Mina a lot.

 

Its dark out but the brightness of the moon reflecting against the swan’s dark eyes creating a beautiful glimmer makes Jeong instantly look away, breaking their eye contact.

 

One look from her could probably erase all of Jeongyeon’s sadness.   

 

Mina licks her lips and brushes Jeongyeon’s hair behind her ear. Jeongyeon flinches at her touch unintentionally and glimpses at Mina. She purses her lips and looks away from the beautiful swan girl. And Mina see’s the dark circle’s under Jeongyeon’s eyes and the sadness that lie within.  

 

Time ticks and they both sit there quietly. Mina thinks of what to say, as she tries to formulate an apology. But there’s too much on her mind, and she just wants to sincerely and simply say sorry. So she does, keeping her words short. And Jeongyeon sits there thinking also. Thinking of her promise to Mina and recalling her memory where she sat on the pavement next to her not too long ago when she confessed her feelings.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mina quietly says.

“For what?” Jeongyeon asks looking into Mina’s eyes again.

“For….for…” Mina repeats and she chokes up.

And Jeongyeon cuts her off, “I should be the one saying sorry.”

“I promised you I wouldn’t leave, and I broke that promise because I needed time to think and to be alone…” Jeongyeon says with guilt.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon still feels hurt, and so is Mina.

 

Mina looks at the street, though its dark. If she looked at no Jam she might be tempted to do something she can’t control because of the alcohol.  

 

Jeongyeon sits there, quietly, not knowing what to say, yet. She watches cars drive by and people walking away from the house.

 

She tries to break the silence because it feels awkward, when it doesn’t have to be.

The quiet girl snorts and lets out half a smile, because she recalls meeting Mina for the first time at ISC and how they met.

 

“What?” Mina says intrigued by the expression on Jeongyeon’s face. The sad girl shakes her head, leaving Mina wondering. And its quiet again and Jeongyeon clears her throat.

 

“That hoody looks good on you, where’d you get it from?” Jeongyeon jokes as she finds humor amidst her sadness.

 

There’s so many questions Mina wants to ask, but she doesn’t want to ruin the moment. For instance, why did she leave without saying anything the night they slept together…

And Mina laughs back showing her gummy smile.

 

Semi-sober Yoo Jeongyeon is confused, she’s unsure if she wants the moment to end, but it’s late. And there’s another event tomorrow.

Jeongyeon has to check on her friends. They could be drunk as hell or be passed out by now.

 

“Did you come here alone?” Jeongyeon questions.

“No, Sana came with me,” Mina replies.

“How’re you going to get home?” She questions back.

“We walked here, probably walk back,” Mina answers.

“Well its late, I’ll take you two back,” Jeongyeon genuinely insists.

“Oh and you might get a WUI…you know Walking Under the Influence,” Jeongyeon smiles, again trying to find humor amidst all her sadness.

And it makes Mina laugh.

 

 

Jeongyeon stands up, helping Mina to her feet too.

“Didn’t you have a drink too?” Mina curiously asks.

“Yeah, but I’m not driving,” Jeongyeon confirms.

 

Mina doesn’t mind walking at night, but it’s dangerous. And walking in general allows her to clear her head.

 

Heck, Sana is so good at chatting she might even be able to hitch both of them a ride back to campus.

 

 

The two make their way back inside the house and it seems like the party is coming to an end.

 

Her friends are sitting at the kitchen table chatting. Jeongyeon peers at them and they’re laughing and casually conversing. A sobered up Jihyo spots Mina and gives the girl a friendly smile. Knowing Mina is the cause of Jeongyeon’s sadness, she still gives the girl respect.

 

 

Chaeyoung’s had more than she can drink and she waves at Mina excitedly. She begins to imitate a painter and imaginarily paints Mina on a portrait.

 “I’m Chaeng-Chaeng,” the red-faced tiger says and laughs. 

Mina remembers Chaeyoung from the flyer and politely introduces herself shaking the girl’s hand.

“Wow, your hands are super soft,” Chae confesses and clenches onto Mina’s hands.

 

“We’re leaving, but can you drive?” Jeong asks, tossing Jihyo her keys.

“Where’s Momo?” Jeongyeon asks while looking around the house.

 

Forgetting about Sana, Mina looks around the house too.

Looking in the garage and the vacant rooms, but no Sana. And lastly Mina goes to the backyard to search for her friend, instead she see’s Sana locking lips with a pale skinned girl.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Mina kindly apologizes covering her eyes as if she didn’t see anything.

“I’m leaving do you want to go home now?” Mina asks.

Sana wipes her stained lips and nods her head. The ditzy girl sways side to side and giggles.

However way Sana and Mina got there is the way they’ll be getting home, and tahts by walking.

 

Jeongyeon checks the vacant rooms too but no one and lastly checks the bathroom, jiggling the locked door. She knocks calling Momo’s name. Not even sure if the girl is inside.

 

Seconds later, Momo leaves the bathroom fixing her hair and Jeongyeon figures it would be her. And she knows why Momo locked herself in the bathroom, the change in lipstick color and the smears on her lips says it all. Momo smiles and laughs at Jeongyeon and she shakes her head. And Jeongyeon looks back at the bathroom door and another girl leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind her too. The tall dark haired girl, fixes her hair and pulls her skirt down. Momo looks with Jeongyeon and the girl approaches the two. Mainly because she wanted to say goodbye to Chaeyoung, her friend, and she drunkenly waves at Chou Tzuyu bidding her adieu. And lastly, she pierces Momo with her eyes as she leaves, whilst giving the peach a killer smile. 

 

“It was…nice…seeing you,” Mina says giving Jeongyeon a smile and turning around.

She doesn’t bother hugging Jeongyeon bye since the girl already rejected her hug from earlier.

Sana waves at Momo and she copies back waving the girl hi and goodbye and turns following Mina out the door.

 

Jeongyeon’s confused because she already offered Mina a ride home. But she’s declined, and she even insisted.

“Go, we’ll all fit in the car,” Jihyo yells at Jeongyeon.

Jihyo grabs the cups from the table and tosses them in the trash bag, and they all gather their belongings to head home. And Momo helps Chaeng to her feet.

The door closes and Jeongyeon opens it calling Mina.

“It’s late, I insist,” Jeongyeon utters and Mina and Sana look at her.

Mina hesitates and checks the time to see how late it is.

 

“I don’t want you to walk home in the dark,” she caringly adds.

 

Jeongyeon deeply cares about Mina and that includes her safety.

 

Mina thinks about it and Sana persuades her, and she finally gives in and allows Jeongyeon to take them home.

 

They all somehow manage to fit in the car, Jeongyeon sitting in the passenger seat, Jihyo driving, and Momo, Chaeng, Sana, and Mina all squeezed in the back. Jihyo drives like a grandma too because safety comes first.

 

Arriving at the campus dorms, Jihyo drops off Chaeng, Mina, and Sana at the entrance.

 

“See you guys tomorrow!” Momo calls and waves them goodbye giving air kisses.

Mina takes one last look at Jeongyeon and kindly smiles. Jeongyeon looks at her elegant smile and gives the girl a quick wave. 

 

Jihyo drives back to their apartment with Momo fast asleep in the back.

 

“Are you okay?” Jihyo caringly asks checking up on Jeongyeon.

The girl nods her head, and grips Jihyo’s hand, “I’m okay, thanks for asking.”

 

The two finally make it to their apartment with Momo, and Jeongyeon helps carry the sleepy girl.  

 

Jihyo opens the door and a struggling Jeongyeon holds onto Momo for dear life before letting her go, and she automatically rolls onto their couch. 

 

A thoughtful Jeongyeon grabs a blanket from her room and covers Momo.

 

Mina and Sana make it safely back to their dorm. She checks her phone to see a text from Jeongyeon.

 

(7:17:15) Jeongyeon: Hi.

 

Seeing the timestamp, Mina assumes Jeongyeon saw her at the party and decided to text her. But why didn’t she just go up to the pretty girl? Mina dismisses her thoughts and decides to message Jeongyeon back.

 

(11:23:04) Mina: Thank you for the ride home..that was very thoughtful of you.

 

 

Jeongyeon’s phone buzzes and she reads the message from Mina. But she doesn’t reply.

 

Still feeling a little confused from what occurred earlier, Jeongyeon recaps the party and her interaction with Mina. She contemplates if what she did was right. Or was it wrong of her to interfere… And her mind replays different scenarios of what ifs.   

Like what if she hugged Mina back.

Or what if she ignored the girl?

Or what if she did more than that?

As much as Jeongyeon wants to touch Mina, she tries not to. Every touch satisfies her but it also hurts.

 

A perplexed Jeongyeon still doesn’t know whether seeing Mina helped ease her pain or contributed to it.

 

The sad girl sighs, because she can’t sort her feelings. And Jeongyeon feels trapped and confused at what their relationship is.  And she’d rather be friends with Mina still if worse comes to worst.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon wants Mina, but without any limitations. And Jeongyeon has a difficult time accepting that, but she’s trying. And she knows Mina can’t give her that if she can’t even accept or be herself. .

She’s never been like this with her ex’s or any other girl. Something about Mina that differs from the rest. But, it’s just not fair, though she’s tried so hard for Mina.

 

 

Mina lies in bed, exhausted from the party. But also a little sad because she knows Jeongyeon didn’t hug her back. She wanted Jeongyeon’s hug, comfort, and protection. She wanted it all, but Jeongyeon didn’t hug back, sadly.

 

Mina tears a little, blaming herself. It is partially her doing and fault. Jeongyeon deserves the world, she deserves better, and Mina knows that.

 

I don’t think I can do this anymore…repeats again and Mina struggles to keep it together. And she tears even more. Covering her mouth, she silently cries.

 

For Mina, Jeongyeon really is the best thing that’s happened to her.  And the awkward girl finds comfort in Jeongyeon, because Jeongyeon is her home.

 

 

Today’s the day of the fundraising event, and new rushee’s can chat with initiates and members to get to know them more.

 

Momo wakes from the couch with a raging headache, but she feels good. Because of what happened at the party. And the girl excitedly sneaks into Jeongyeon’s room. She slowly lies next to Jeongyeon and watches her as she sleeps. It’s peaceful. It’s probably also why Mina constantly stares at Jeongyeon. Momo wants to tell Jeongyeon everything, but instead Hirai just lies next to her and stares waiting for her friend to wake up automatically. Instead, Hirai falls asleep from the wait and the warmth of Jeongyeon’s blankets. Engulfed by the layers of blankets, Momo hides herself and continues to sleep. Her cold feet cling onto Jeongyeon’s leg and it startles her. No jam peaks at the girl in front but she knows its just Momo. There’s no way Mina was invited into her bed last night, besides Jeongyeon wasn’t drunk enough for that. But if Mina was, it would’ve been more than sleep and immediately Jeongyeon would’ve regretted it and felt shitty afterwards. Because her actions would’ve been caused by pity lust not love.  

 

An emotionally exhausted Jeongyeon continues to sleep, not disturbing Momo also.

 

Jeongyeon needs sleep, it’ll help her think less, and not to mention recover the dark circles under her eyes. 

 

 

The blazing sun is burning their skin as they try to find a spot to sit to enjoy their ice cream. Amidst all these tourists and people, all the shaded areas are taken. Their ice cream is melting, and Jeongyeon begins licking the corners of the cone and her hand. Mina looks intently for a spot to sit and finally finds a small spot in between other people. The two sit closely crammed, and enjoy their ice cream on a hot day. Jeongyeon kindly offers Mina the ice cream, holding it for her girl. She spoons the ice cream off the cone. Bringing the cone back, Jeongyeon licks it getting the ice cream all over her face especially the outer corners of her lips. The ice cream drips all over her. An unaware Jeongyeon just wants to enjoy the ice cream with her girlfriend before it melts. Grabbing a tissue from her purse, Mina considerately wipes Jeongyeon’s lap and shirt. Jeongyeon sits stunned as Mina cleans her up. No Jam furrows her brow because she doesn’t know what is going on because she thought Mina dislikes these things in public. Mina gives Jeongyeon the softest look along with a slight smile and it makes her weak. Leaning in, she wipes the corners of Jeongyeon’s lips. Still sitting there frozen, Mina quickly pecks her sweet lips and continues to spoon the melted ice cream as if nothing happened. Mina’s herself and that’s all Jeongyeon’s wanted. A confused look draws upon Jeongyeon’s face at what just happened and why Mina would do that openly. A fazed Jeongyeon looks around to see if anyone’s witnessed the kiss. But who is she kidding, they’re surrounded by people. Yoo Jeongyeon secretly smiles and watches the ice cream as it melts. Mina grabs Jeongyeon’s hand and quickly licks the ice cream. She bites into the cone, getting the ice cream on her face. Jeongyeon just stares at her in awe and Mina looks at her silly girlfriend back. “What,” Mina says with ice cream on her lips. And Jeongyeon licks the corners of her lips, but on second thought, she kisses the corner of Mina’s lips, kissing the ice cream off. And Mina doesn’t say anything and smiles at her.

 

 

Jeongyeon wakes from the buzzing of her phone.  She peeks at Momo who is still sleeping next to her. Her heart beats, because the dream felt so real. She pulls her shirt, patting her heart.

 

No jam scratches her head and checks the time. Seeing Mina’s messages again as she unlocks her phone. She zones out from looking at the messages and rethinks the dream. She’s always told Mina to be herself, because that’s all anyone can be is themself.

 

Momo’s yawn aloud, startling Jeongyeon, breaking her concentration and she puts her phone down and gets out of bed.

 

Jeongyeon gets ready for the day. The apartment is quiet. Jihyo must be sleeping still. The girl goes to the bathroom to clean herself, brushing her teeth and combing her hair.

 

She prepares food for the two and herself. Jeongyeon washes the rice clean and sets it in the cooker. Boiling a pot of hot water, she opens a packet of ramen, and throws the soup base in first. Grabbing ingredients from the fridge, she starts cutting them and adding it into the soup. Lastly she adds three eggs, one for Jihyo, Momo, and herself.

 

No jam thinks while she stirs the soup. She begins to think about the what if’s again. Like what if Mina goes to the event today. What if something happens? What if she just spills her emotions right then and there?

 

Momo appears from the room and so does Jihyo. Their presence breaks Jeongyeon’s thoughts and she stops stirring and thinking.

 

“I’m making breakfast,” Jeongyeon says.

Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon and she notices the bags under her eyes look lighter.

The rice cooker clicks. Jeongyeon tosses the ramen into the boiling soup and waits for it to cook. She also sets up the table with side dishes and utensils. Grabbing bowls from the cabinet she scoops rice into each bowl and hands it to Jihyo. Jeongyeon brings the soup to the table and the three dig in, enjoying and sharing the delicious food.

 

 

Jeongyeon gets ready to go to the fundraising event. Dropping Momo off at the dorm, so she can get ready and grab some things. And she patiently waits for her. The wait brings back memories of Jeongyeon dropping Mina off at the curb. The patient girl sucks on her bottom lip, she remembers every kiss she gave to Mina that day especially the bites all over her neck.

 

Checking her phone to see the time as she still waits for Momo.

 

Chaeyoung checks her phone as she is already at the event waiting for others to arrive.

 

Mina walks and stares at the sky, today seem’s like a good day. The sun is out but cloudy at the same time. Finally arriving at the fundraising social event, Mina browses around.

 

 

Little Chaengie see’s Mina again, by chance. Having missed the moment to speak to her when she was sober, she decides to approach the pretty girl.

 

“Hi there,” Chaeyoung says and smiles at the pretty girl.

Mina smiles back as she looks around giving Chaeyoung her divided attention.

“Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you, I practically know everyone here,” Chaeyoung sarcastically says.

Mina shakes her head and drinks her beverage.

The two converse and Mina is being awkward. Not on purpose, it’s just the way she is sometimes. But who she really wants to talk to is Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon and Momo finally arrive at the event. Jeong’s what if came true, because she spots Mina standing with Chaeyoung. But she follows Momo around as she mingles with the tall beautiful girl she hooked up with at the party. An uninterested Jeong looks away and glances towards Mina and Chaeng. Curious as to what they’re discussing, Jeongyeon quickly looks away. Acting like everything is fine, no jam waves at Chaengie giving her a grin.

 

But Mina makes eye contact and Chaeyoung witnesses it. She too assumes the girl Mina is looking for is Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon walks away leaving Momo chatting with her new friends. She orders a drink from the booth and fiddles with her receipt as she waits alone.

 

“Sorry, excuse me,” she politely says to Son Chaeyoung leaving her in the wind.

And Mina approaches the booth.

 

“I’ll have whatever she ordered,” Mina says ordering the same thing as Jeong.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon quietly stands there and Mina speaks first.

 

“Hi,” Mina says aloud.

 

Why are you being awkward? Now, you’re the one that’s not being yourself, just say hi  back for goodness sake…,her conscience yells.

 

And Jeongyeon greets back, being a little awkward at first, “hi.”

 

It seems like their first time meeting again, and Jeongyeon looks at Mina. The girl is standing there ever so elegantly. She’s beautiful.

 

But what Jeongyeon really wants is to talk to Mina.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Jeongyeon whimsically blurts. She’s confused at the whole situation and what their relationship is supposed to be. At the same time, she also has a hard time expressing how she feels. And given the days she had to think things through while avoiding Mina, Jeongyeon decides to get everything off her chest at the wrong time.

 

But if it’s not now then when? When will it ever be the right time?

 

I..I…Jeongyeon stutters. Hesitating first, because there’s so much she wants to say but the words in her head are all gibberish and scrambled. Jeongyeon takes a deep breath, and she feels like her heart is about to explode before she can even give her confession.

 

Mina patiently stands there, looking at her intently, with the softest look.

 

Jeongyeon clears her throat and looks away from Mina’s eyes. If she doesn’t, she might end up choking on her words and crying.

 

“I don’t know what we are...I’m confused,” she honestly states. “I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want to not have you, and I feel trapped with my feelings. I’ve always been friends with my ex’s but with you it just feels different. I tried really hard for you, even when I didn’t feel like myself. And I’ve never been that way before with anyone. I don’t want to just be friends, I want more than that and I know…..” Jeongyeon chokes up and her brows arc.

“I..I know you don’t want people knowing your secret. But, not being able to touch and want you in public..it hurts. Mina, I want you, I want all of you, I’ve always wanted all of you from the start. But I want you the way you want me. But I know it’s not fair, because nothing in life is fair.. And I promised you…p-promised you I wouldn’t leave or go anywhere, and I’m truly sorry that I did, but I needed time to think.” Jeongyeon confesses. There’s more she wants to say but she leaves it at that.

 

Jeongyeon sighs and finally looks at Mina. Holding her drink, Mina’s eyes meet hers and she see’s the sadness in them.

 

The quiet girl shakes her head because she agrees with what Jeongyeon has to say. She doesn’t want Jeongyeon to blame herself either like the night at the party. Mina’s voice cracks, and as much as she doesn’t want to cry, she finds the courage to respond.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry I put you in a difficult position. You deserve the world, someone who will give you their full attention. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, I know its not who you are. I’m sorry if I made you feel any less than who you are..I’m sorry I can’t be affectionate in public with you. And I’m sorry that I haven’t truly accepted who I am or my secret. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”

 

There are a lot of things Mina wants to be sorry for.

 

Mina clears her throat again, “I want to make things work, I do, but I don’t know how to without feeling afraid, and I know I haven’t accepted myself yet. I don’t want to lose you either. You’ve given me more than I could ask for, and I know I’ve been selfish. For what its worth you’re the best thing that’s happened to me. Though, I don’t show it, you mean more to me than I can express,” Mina trembles as she confesses and tells the truth.

“I want you Jeongyeon, I do, but you deserve better, and I don’t know if I can give that to you right now,” she adds as her eyes begin to tear up.  

 

 

It’s evident they both want each other. But if Mina can’t give her happiness, then she would rather Jeongyeon be with someone else who can love her fully, and most importantly someone who can be themself.

 

Hearing Mina’s confession, Jeongyeon finally knows the truth. And in a last attempt to save whatever their relationship is, Jeongyeon looks at Mina without breaking eye contact.  She approaches Mina, facing her, giving the girl all her attention.

 

“I want you to kiss me here, right now,” Jeongyeon says pressuring Mina.

 

And Mina looks around the room full of other people, afraid to make a move. As much as she wants to she just can’t. She can’t kiss Jeongyeon in front of all these people.

 

“Hold my hand then,” Jeongyeon begs as she offers it to her.

 

And Mina looks at Jeongyeon’s hand…but she doesn’t hold it because of all these people.

 

Mina begins to breathe hard, and she tears up. The poor girl begins to cry and Jeongyeon looks around. Some people are staring at her but she doesn’t care.

 

Feeling guilty from cornering Mina with her needs, Jeongyeon escorts Mina out, hand on her shoulder to a deserted area.

 

Jeongyeon hugs Mina in her arms, and presses her head into her chest. The crying girl covers her face with both her hands as Jeongyeon holds onto her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon says as sadness fills her face too.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers again, patting Mina’s head.

 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me too,” Jeongyeon quietly says and softly pats Mina’s head.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m here,” Jeongyeon whispers. Hugging Mina tighter, reciprocating back the hug she missed from the night of the party.   


	3. Caritas Patiens Est

Not having spoken to Jeongyeon since yesterday, Mina tries to keep busy with the usual, homework, class, and back to dorm. She doesn’t want to cry or mope but her mood is so down. Mina walks around campus trying to clear her mind. Realizing today is the day of group therapy meeting, Mina wonders if she should go.

 

Checking her phone for the time, the frustrated girl strolls campus, taking her time as she tries to clear her clustered mind first. The more she thinks the more troubled she feels. And everything just seems so complicated when it doesn’t need to be.

Mina wanders around walking back and forth, indecisive, feeling silly also as she talks aloud. She can’t stop the blame; since the girl already feels super guilty because of what happened. And she begins to discuss and re-enact scenarios in her head of what should’ve or could’ve happened. Maybe she’s delusional because love makes people do crazy things, right?

 

Besides, the last time she went she felt unsure and ashamed. But with the way she’s been feeling lately, Mina could really use a new friend. Feeling compelled by her emotions, the shy girl persuades herself as she walks towards the group therapy meeting room.

 

Finally making it to the meeting, Mina looks around gripping her bag feeling nervous as hell. She grabs herself a cup of hot coffee before taking a seat.

 

“You made the right decision, you’ll be fine,” her conscience informs.

“I’m okay,” Mina repeats as she inhales and exhales.

 

Myoui Mina observes her hands as she holds her cup of hot coffee. Even the coffee reminds her of Jeongyeon. And her thoughts begin to wander, one thought to the next. And she blanks as her inner voice speaks, why couldn’t you hold her hand? Something so simple, yet you couldn’t even do it…You don’t deserve Jeongyeon.

 

As Mina thinks, she grips her hands, feeling upset from her own actions. How pathetic. Her nails engrave her skin as she clenches her hand. The more she dwells, the more emotional she feels. And instant regret fills her because she should’ve kissed Jeongyeon right then and there. Or at least held her hand, she just should’ve. She’s the only person who probably gives a damn, but yet, she let her down once again and Jeongyeon truly deserves better. There’s a lot of things she should’ve done but there are also a lot of things she regrets.

 

Mina overthinks as she nibbles on her cookie, zoning in and out of what people are sharing and saying. She has her own depressing stories but hearing other people share theirs makes her feel relatable. Being surrounded by other sad and problematic people makes her feel a sense of belonging as well. And so Mina sits, patiently with her divided attention.

 

Rubbing her temple, she stares at her coffee when a voice breaks her concentration. Immediately, she looks up to see a blonde hair girl sharing her story. And the Barbie looks nervous as she scans the crowd before looking at Mina. And Mina focuses her attention at once.

 

“Hi…my names…Momo. Sorry, it’s my first time sharing, so I’m a little nervous. I’m new here by the way,” the blondie giggles. And her expression changes as she tries to muster up the courage to say what she wants to say but she can only look down. “Sorry…I uhm…”and the blondie quickly takes a seat flustered from thinking of what she wants to say.

 

Momo quickly walks to her seat with her head down. She taps her head from embarrassment. Unsure as to why she even approached the front in the first place if she wasn’t a hundred percent sure she was ready to share.

 

“Ugh stupid me,” the silly girl whispers as she takes a seat in front of Mina.

 

Mina stares at the back of Hirai Momo’s head, contemplating if she should speak to her or not.

 

It wouldn’t hurt though, besides they both are in the meeting, therefore, Momo must be messed up mentally too. And seeing her at ISC and the party, knowing she’s Sana’s and Jeongyeon’s friend should easily convince her to approach the girl.

 

The meeting comes to an end and Momo gets up from her seat, heading to the back to see if there are any more snacks. Hirai grabs the last cookie and stuffs it into her mouth.

 

A feeling of nervousness rushes through Mina and she starts to get anxious for a second.

 

“Just do it,” the inner Mina snaps.

Mina gets up abruptly and walks to the back, approaching the sleepy girl.

 

“H-hey, you’re Momo right?” Mina respectfully and kindly asks.

“Eh…how did you know?” Momo’s eyes widen.

“Uhm,…” Mina points at the front signaling to story sharing, and Momo automatically laughs.

 

“Oh hehe duh,” the slow girl chuckles. 

“I’m Mina,” she introduces to the girl. And Momo reaches for Mina’s hand without hesitation, shaking it.

The encounter makes Mina flinch but she allows Momo to shake her hand.

Mina draws assumptions even though she doesn’t want to assume the reason Momo is there is because of Jeongyeon.

Black swan, doesn’t want to pry either, but she’s really curious as to why Momo is there in the first place. Meetings like these, doesn’t seem like she would attend or stay. She seemed fine at the party at least or in general.

 

Mina feels a little awkward, but less anxious now that she has chatted with Momo. And getting friendly vibes from Momo, makes her feel at ease. And knowing that Momo could potentially relate to her, makes her want to befriend the doll.

 

“So you and Jeongyeon?” Momo suddenly questions.

And Mina tilts her head, unsure where Momo is getting to but surprised by the mention of Jeongyeon.

“Oh you rode with us in the car at the party…?” Momo adds.

Even though she’s slow to think, she remembers.

Mina sighs in relief because she thought maybe Jeongyeon might’ve said something about them.

“Oh, we’re just…friends,” Mina says with hesitation.

“Hm,..okay,” Momo cocks her head.

“W-what about you?” Mina mumbles.

“Jeongyeon? Pft, she’s like my best friend, my wing-woman, my…” Momo rambles. But before she could continue her sentence, Mina interrupts her.

“No I mean why are you at the meeting,” Mina questions as she cuts to the point.

And Momo makes a mean bitch face then eases her expression.

“Does it look like I’m tough?” the girl stands stern and points at her face.

“Uhm,..not really?” Mina truthfully states.

Momo sighs releasing her shoulders and changing her mode. And she looks at Mina analyzing the beautiful girl.

 

Should she just tell her? She was at the meeting also, hell why not, Momo’s voice debates.

 

 

Momo exhales stroking her hair thinking of the right words to say, “well,…it’s complicated, sometimes I have these anger outbreaks and sometimes I just feel utterly sad and depressed. I wanted to go up there to share my story earlier, but I felt overwhelmed and nervous at the same time. Then I didn’t know what to say all of a sudden, and yea…I guess telling one person is better than telling everyone, right?”

 

Momo half smiles, then saddens from her own thoughts. And she stands there paralyzed from thinking for a second.

 

And Mina helplessly looks at her, not sure of what to say because she too has her own problems. Though she has her own battles, her heart convinces her to comfort Momo with a pat on the shoulder. But as soon as she reaches out, Mina withdraws her arm, she shouldn’t. If she can’t touch Jeongyeon, how can she do that with someone she just met? And the only thing that comes to mind is, “just be yourself.” But she can understand what Momo is going through, the depressing part at least.

 

As Yoo Jeongyeon always says, just be yourself. And Mina wants to tell Momo the same exact lines as it keeps repeating in the back of her mind.

 

“I know how you feel,” Mina says as she stands there looking at Momo and away.

 

“Someone once told me to be tough,” Momo blurts, scratching her head still trying to figure out the meaning.

The peach squints, staring directly into Mina’s mysterious and wandering eyes, as she tries to figure out what she is thinking.

And Mina lowers her tone, mumbling, “just be yourself.”

Momo furrows her brow, still looking at Mina in an oddly manner.

Not hearing a word, Hirai leans in, “what?”

It’s so hypocritical of her, and Mina steps back and gummy smiles, “oh nothing.”   

 

 

“Anyways, I guess what I’m trying to say is being tough is tiring, sometimes you just have to not care and just be you,” Momo advises as she pounds her fist in mid air before taking a sip of her coffee.

 

Mina shakes her head because even though the same advice was given to her, it’s true.

She should really start following that same advice.

 

Momo and Mina continue to chat as they walk back to their dorms.

 

Mina seems to be fond of Momo just because they share some interests and they both like similar things. And that makes the shy girl feel less awkward and more willing to converse now that she’s made another friend.

The shy girl waves at Momo before parting ways.

 

The shy girl strolls back to her dorm thinking of the conversation she just had. As much as she wants to be herself, she has to accept herself first. 

 

Myoui Mina smiles because even though Jeongyeon’s still the best thing that’s happened to her, she has a new friend and someone who can potentially relate to her.

 

Mina enters her dorm, feeling indifferent, insightful to be exact. Attending the group therapy meeting from earlier makes her mood feel slightly better. And meeting Momo makes her feel brave.  She can be such an introvert to the point where she barely talks to anyone and keeps to herself. But she’s glad she stepped out of her comfort zone.

 

And knowing she even went to the group therapy meeting alone and spoke with Momo first, is a big step.

 

Mina unwinds with a hot shower, thinking of the conversation with Momo. Relaxing her shoulders she looks at her arms and flexes them as if she’s tough and the girl laughs at her silly imitation. The water rinses her as if it’s cleansed her inner critic. As if she’s a brand new girl. The shy girl has a moment and continues rinsing her hair, and it’s soothing.

 

Mina wants to accept herself, she wants to change. 

 

 

Jeongyeon lies in bed, emotionally tired, having caught up on some homework and actually going to class. But, she’s still emotional and in denial. She can’t seem to wrap her head around what happened. She doesn’t know what to think or how to feel at the moment. Her heart isn’t aligned with her head, her emotions are all over the place, and her feelings tell her otherwise.  She gets up from bed trying to block her thoughts. The thought of seeing Mina makes her feel jittery and anxious.

She paces back and forth with her phone in hand.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon recaps everything, replaying it in her mind. Even though it bothers her, it also makes her reflect. And she’s never had this problem before, ever. But then again, she’s never liked anyone the way she likes Mina. And she’s never tried so hard for anyone, the way she does for Mina. It just boggles her mind.

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed and pressured Mina like that. But she can’t help it when she really wants to know the truth and the weight of her feelings drive her to do the unthinkable. And sometimes it drives her to do something she might regret.

 

‘I’m sorry’, her inner voice repeats…because she really is. No matter how many times she apologizes it wont take back her actions or un-break her promise. If anything, she should be the most understanding when it comes to Mina. Well at least she tries to be.

 

“Maybe she’s testing your patience,” Jeongyeon’s other half speaks.

 

Jeongyeon runs her hands through her hair and pulls hard from frustration. She can’t even figure herself out. Mina really has a hold on her. She’s always been on good terms with her ex’s. And with Mina, she wants to be on great terms. She wishes for more. She wants more.

 

Jeongyeon heads to the kitchen, seating herself in the dimly lit room. She feels impatient, but she’s thinking. And the more she thinks the more eager she becomes. Time passes and she’s unsure of how long she’s been sitting there thinking of wanting to message Mina. Her patience is growing on her but she’s enjoying the silence and the calmness it brings as her thoughts bury her. And the indecisive girl closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling hard. And so she does it, messaging Mina without hesitation.

 

Jeongyeon (8:46:05): Hi, what are you doing?

 

The confused girl clenches her teeth and purses her lips. Holding her phone in hand, she watches it every second, as she impatiently waits for a reply.

 

“Ah, fuck it,” she says in frustration.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon licks her lips, after about fifteen minutes, she gives up on waiting.

 

She doesn’t want to drink, but just a little would relax her. She eyes the cabinet and eventually vigorously taps the table.

 

She’s on the edge.

 

“Okay just a little,” she says aloud convincing herself a tiny bit is all she needs. Grabbing a big cup and shot glass from the cabinet and the bottle above the fridge, Jeongyeon looks back to her phone, checking it.

And without second thinking, she measures a shot and pours it into a bigger cup, that way she can trick herself into thinking she’s drank more than she’s suppose to.

 

If she drank more than she can handle, she might find herself in Mina’s bed again. Or better yet, she might really do something and instantly regret it after.

 

She turns the glass in a circular motion as she sits there silently observing it.

 

She slowly sips her cup of alcohol, allowing the content to burn the tips of her lips before she swallows, eventually burning her throat. She feels numb for a second, though her feelings remain the same as the first time. And every sip she takes makes her think of Mina.

 

Jeong traces her lips with her fingers. Kisses from Mina stain her lips more than the alcohol. And Jeongyeon closes her eyes, reminiscing every sweet moment.

 

“I want you Jeongyeon, I do, but you deserve better, and I don’t know if I can give that to you right now.”

 

She opens her eyes retrieving herself from her deep thoughts.

 

Jeongyeon picks at the rim of her glass, analyzing her drink. Every word also burns like the taste of the hard liquor. But she lets Mina’s words sink in. Not being friends with Mina is hard, and not wanting her is harder.

 

She overthinks Mina’s words, because as optimistic as she has to be, she has to have hope. And even though, she’s damn satisfied with Mina’s touch, she can’t help but feel confused at the same time.

 

I can’t give that to you right now, infinitely repeats. She sits there talking to herself like an insane person.

“If not now? Then when?” she quietly questions as her eyes begin to tear.

“I can’t deserve better, if I’m not with you,” Jeongyeon states as she swirls her cup.

She can feel the knot in her stomach and the ache in her heart.

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have messaged Mina. Jeongyeon is currently an emotional wreck and not in the right mind. The last time she was like that she behaved badly, even though she got what she wanted. But given the time she’s had alone and to cope, and her feelings getting the best of her she had to.

 

Jeongyeon tries to maintain her composure. She’s usually a strong (tough) person.

She doesn’t want to cry, but her eyes become watery and tears slowly roll down her cheeks.

 

The front door slams but the sad girl still sits there frozen, silently crying.  

 

 

“Why’s it so dark,” Jihyo says as she reaches for the light switch.

 

The lights turn on and the image of Jeongyeon’s back scares her, as if she’s seen a ghost.

 

Seeing Jeongyeon drink alone, Park Jihyo knows there’s something wrong.

And it’s obvious her best friend’s crying.

She approaches Jeongyeon, petting her back, trying to comfort the girl. And Jeongyeon doesn’t say anything for a good minute because tears fill her eyes and she reaches for Jihyo, hugging her as she sits.

 

Jihyo lends the crying girl her arms as she stands hugging Jeongyeon, rubbing her back. She’s unsure of what to say too, and remains quiet.

 

She too understands Jeongyeon doesn’t express her feelings well and so she lets the girl be, and when she’s ready she’ll speak, eventually.

 

Jeongyeon opens her eyes wiping the tears away.

“Am..I..stupid?” Jeongyeon mumbles as she looks away.

 

Park Jihyo shakes her head, petting the top of Jeongyeon’s head, “you’re not stupid.”

“Sometimes love makes you do strange things, hell love is crazy, but it doesn’t mean you’re stupid,” Jihyo truthfully admits.

 

“I feel so hurt I want to forget Mina,” Jeongyeon confusedly says.

“I don’t want to forget,” the crying girl adds taking back her own words.

“Then don’t forget, sometimes good things take time, even when it comes to someone you like, someone that means a lot to you,” Jihyo advises as she tries to comfort Jeong.

 

Jeongyeon let’s go and wipes the tears from her face. Sitting there for a good minute and she stops crying. The sobbing girl breathes hard, clearing her mind, ridding her extra thoughts and completely thinking of what Jihyo’s just said. She sniffs her runny nose and Jihyo watches her.

 

After several minutes of silence, Jeongyeon puckers up.

 

“You’re right, thank you for your words,” Jeongyeon says on two feet, hugging Jihyo one more time.

 

Jeongyeon clears her throat and quickly downs the last sip of her drink. Pursing her lips, the semi-sobered girl gets up, grabbing her phone, and leaves Jihyo for her room.

 

Park Jihyo grabs the bottle and pours a little in Jeong’s cup, downing a shot herself.

Feeling helpless when it comes to her best friend, but that’s the best advice she could possibly give. She knows her best friend is hurting, but she also see’s how much Myoui Mina means to her. As her best friend, Jihyo only wishes Jeongyeon to be healthy and happy, and if happiness includes Mina then she can accept that.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon closes the door and immediately falls back first, slumped on her bed. The alcohol keeps her warm and the aftertaste lingers. Her mind is heavy as Jihyo’s advice engraves and roots itself in her mind.  Though she’ll see Mina tomorrow, she wants to see her now.

 

“Good things take time,” her voice trails.

 

Mina dozes off as she combs her semi-wet hair and lets the rest to air-dry.

Sitting calmly at her desk, she twirls her pencil as she stares at her open book. She’s in between reading her textbook and thinking. She’s good at multi-tasking but her minds scattered. The hot shower relaxed her nerves and she sits there sleepily. The sleepy girl rubs her eyes, desperately trying to concentrate as she continues to read. Her phone buzzes and Mina checks it right away. And she enlightens a little, knowing the message is from Jeongyeon. And she gives a little smile before replying.

 

 

Mina (9:13:04): Hi, nothing really just some reading and homework.

Mina (9:14:40): How are you?

 

The semi-sobered girl grabs her phone, after hearing a ping. And the message alerts her and Jeongyeon sits up straight.

 

She’s fine, one drink doesn’t do any damage.

Jeongyeon replies back, ignoring Mina’s question.

Jeongyeon (9:15:50): Do you want to do something?

 

Impatient for an answer, Jeongyeon checks the time and puts her phone in her pocket, and quietly leaves her room. If Jihyo knew she drank and drove, she wouldn’t allow her leave. So Yoo Jeongyeon sneaks out without making a sound. She runs to her car and sits there, reasoning with her conscience.

 

To see Mina or not to see her? What if she says no?

 

Not giving anymore thought, No Jam drives towards campus straight to Mina’s.

 

Mina sits, thinking, before replying because the things to do at this hour are limited and plus its late. She might see Jeongyeon tomorrow, that’s if the girl shows. But if she doesn’t, then she has to see her now.  And so Mina agrees because she’s curious too.

 

Mina (9:22:30): okay.

Jeongyeon (9:25:01): I’m outside.

 

Surprised that Jeongyeon got there so quickly, Mina scrambles.

Black swan leaves her messy desk and rushes out her room to meet Jeongyeon.

 

She see’s Sana and smiles at the girl.

 

“Where ya going?” Sana asks as she see’s Mina rush off.

“Catch some air,” Mina yells as she heads out the door.

 

Sana is bewildered because Mina hardly goes out and at this late of an hour, but the ditzy girl just sits there watching her show.

 

No Jam feels anxious as if she’s meeting someone for the first time. And she grips the steering wheel so hard when she see’s Mina from afar. Yoo Jeongyeon holds her smile for a second because the girl is beautiful. From the way she looks, stares, and just everything about her is beautiful. Jeongyeon coughs hard, trying to get herself together to maintain her composure, especially her self-control.

 

Jeongyeon’s silhouette becomes apparent as Mina approaches her car. The girl steps in and see’s Jeongyeon fiddling with her phone, and it feels a little awkward only because Jeongyeon doesn’t say anything.

 

The semi-sobered girl starts the car, and glances at Mina, giving her a grin. Jeongyeon gets a whiff of her scent, as soon as she steps in her car and she knows this girl’s just showered. Mina sits there quietly as Jeongyeon drives. Driving for several minutes, Jeongyeon purposely looks over her shoulder as she signals. Not to seem or make her look obvious but she also glances at Mina and her hair is somewhat wet still. So Jeongyeon turns on the heater and Mina watches her gesture.

 

The girl finally speaks, “you’ll get sick like that.” 

And Mina pats her head, feeling for wet spots.

“Where are we going?” Mina finally asks.

Jeongyeon knows there’s nothing really to do at this hour, but there is one place she has in mind.

“Don’t you trust me?” Jeongyeon questions.

“I do, I trust you,” Mina says reassuringly.

 

Mina could touch Jeongyeon right now, since she knows they’re alone. But she doesn’t. Still feeling unsure about everything that’s happened.

 

Jeongyeon continues to drive, taking a different route. Maybe one that Mina isn’t familiar with. Besides, she just wants to spend extra time with her in the car.

 

And after several more minutes of driving, Jeongyeon arrives at a dimly lit parking lot. Mina recognizes the parking lot because it’s the same one Jeongyeon took her to when she wanted to see aliens and flying saucers. But it’s also the first time she kissed Jeongyeon. And it brings back memories.

 

“Are we here for the, flying saucers,” Mina honestly asks without trying to be funny. But her question makes Jeongyeon laugh, because she remembers. And she finds it slightly cute that Mina actually pays attention. So she lets out a quiet laugh.

“Or aliens?” Mina adds.

And Yoo Jeongyeon tries to keep a straight face but fails as she quietly laughs.

Jeongyeon thinks of an excuse, because she really just wanted to see Mina. Her eyes look away, wandering, thinking of an excuse.

“We’re here for shooting stars,” she says as she looks directly into Mina’s soft eyes.

 

Forgetting about self-control, Jeongyeon pets Mina’s hair to see if it’s still wet, and she slowly takes her hand back.

 

“I..uh..sorry, bad habit,” Jeongyeon says as she slaps her own hand with her other.

And Mina shakes her head, “it’s okay.” She knows they’re alone, so it’s really okay.

Besides, Mina is trying to change and accept herself.

 

Jeongyeon gets out of the car and sits on the hood, staring at the glittering night sky.

“You saw her, now what?” Her inner voice argues.

No Jam exhales, she’s so close but yet...

If drinking makes her do rash things, then she should drink more often.

Plus, if she comes across a shooting star tonight, it would be a miracle. And she knows exactly what she’d wish for.

 

Mina sits in the car, staring at Jeongyeon’s back. And the swan literally talks to herself in an attempt to boost her courage.

The only way to accept yourself is to confront your fears right? So be tough! Just be yourself...just be yourself…just be yourself…

But when she’s completely alone with Yoo Jeongyeon, she feels alive.

 

She feels whole. Yoo Jeongyeon is the best thing that’s happened to her and she’s not going to let her slip away.  

 

Mina takes a deep breath, and steps out the car, joining Jeongyeon on the hood. She too, stares at the sky and its pretty.

“So any luck on seeing a shooting star?” Mina asks as she continues looking at the sky.

“Nah,” Jeongyeon says shaking her head.

And Mina looks at Jeongyeon, giving the girl all her attention.

“How about you?” Jeongyeon questions a minute later, feeling rude for not asking right away.

“Yeah,” Mina calmly says.

“Be tough,” Mina's inner voice cracks.

“Where??” Jeong eagerly asks, scanning the sky.

But Mina doesn’t reply because she’s too busy staring at Jeongyeon’s side profile.

She bites her lips, feeling a little nervous, and Jeongyeon finally looks at her. She truly misses Jeongyeon, even though she’s seeing her now, and it’s a different miss. She wants to give this girl her everything, she wants to give in.

“It’s you, you’re the shooting star I see,” Mina whispers.

Being alone with Jeongyeon seems magical, and she glides the tops of her fingers across her face, brushing her cheek as she fixes the frozen girl’s hair. And Mina gives her a little smile.

 

Jeongyeon’s emotions spiral, and she doesn’t flinch. Instead she closes her eyes, admiring Mina’s touch. Seeing Mina is enough and receiving her touch is more than enough. The stargazer momentarily clenches her fists as she maintains her self-control. Because even though it hurts, Mina’s affection feels so damn good.

 

No Jam wants to believe, she wants to have hope.

It’s not fair but good things take time, her heart argues.

 

And like that Mina takes advantage of the moment, and cups Jeongyeon’s face as her eyes are still closed. Licking her lips, she quickly leans in kissing her affectionately.

 

Struck by this shooting star, Jeongyeon lets Mina have her way and she releases her clenched hands as they begin to wander. And so Jeongyeon’s lips latch onto Mina’s as she pulls her in. Couple seconds in, Mina pushes Jeongyeon back by the chest, breaking their intimacy. And black swan licks her lips, as she tries to make out the strange taste. Jeongyeon is still slightly under the influence, but she wants Mina.

 

Confused by the taste still, Mina licks Jeongyeon’s lips, tasting her.

 

“What…what’s wrong?” Jeongyeon says with innocent eyes.

Mina licks her lips again, trying to make out the taste, and its alcohol.

 

“Have you been drinking?” Mina questions with seriousness in her eyes.

And Jeongyeon looks away as if she’s been caught, but she doesn’t want to lie.

Therefore, she tells the truth, “uhm, just one.”

Mina pauses, controlling her anger.

“One what, one bottle, one glass, one shot?” Mina says now with a change in attitude.

“One shot…in one big cup…” Jeongyeon sarcastically says. But Mina isn’t amused by her sarcastic response and the girl arcs her brows.

Jeongyeon notices and glances away, avoiding her.

Mina is upset. And the girl doesn’t speak, as she struggles to find words.

“It was just one drink, I’m fine…” Jeongyeon mumbles looking back to Mina.

“I’m not mad that you drank, I’m upset that you were drinking and driving, do you know how dangerous that is?” Mina clarifies, caring not only about her safety but Jeongs too.

Jeongyeon bites her lip, as Mina’s worry settles in, “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking...”

 

Obviously Jeongyeon’s not thinking clearly, but she really just wanted to see Mina.

 

Feeling like a fool, Jeongyeon gets in the car leaving Mina standing alone.

 

“Ha,” Jeongyeon says in disbelief as she sits in the car momentarily. Jeongyeon stares at Mina’s back. Having dreamt of stargazing with this beauty, its true the sky was indeed black, beautiful and bright with speckles of stars. But Mina’s head didn’t rest next to her ear, they didn’t lie silently staring at the speckles, Mina did not cling onto Jeongyeon’s arm, and there were no flying saucers. The dream was completely opposite from their brief intimate encounter.

 

Mina sighs, because she’s ruined a precious moment. And so the girl gets back in the car too.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon starts the car, and helplessly looks at Mina, and she too doesn’t say anything. Mina is re-thinking everything, but she was really worried. If anything had happened to Jeongyeon, she wouldn’t know how to deal with things.

 

The sobered girl drives back taking the original route, and Mina looks out the window, letting her anger calm down. Throughout the drive, Jeongyeon thinks quietly about Mina being mad. Because a mad Mina means a caring one.

 

Mina grips her hands, maybe she over-reacted.

 

Jeongyeon finally makes it back to campus, stopping the car in front of the dorms. She shuts off the engine, and turns, looking at Mina as she waits.

Mina looks around nervously, and they’re alone.

“I’m sorry, I should be the one apologizing,” Mina blurts.

Jeongyeon half smiles, “it’s okay, you were…worried, I get it.”

“Sorry if you felt you were in danger, that’s not my intention,” Jeongyeon adds reverting the apology.

It’s late and the black swan doesn’t have anything else to say, she swallows her fears and with hesitation she reaches for Jeongyeon’s neck. Pulling her and meeting the girl halfway, Mina pecks her cheek, and excuses herself, leaving Jeongyeon dazzled.

 

No Jam watches Mina run inside and she sits there collecting herself for a second.

 

She starts the car and drives off convinced that good things do take time.  And she can’t help but crack a little smile.

 

 

Mina walks to class, taking her time. Walks help her clear her mind and conscience. She feels different in a good way because of what happened last night. She wants to change and she’s trying but with baby steps.

In an attempt to conquer her awkwardness and fear, Mina broadens her shoulders.

She walks with her head lifted, looking at people who are staring at her and she shyly smiles. She hardly smiles at others, and usually walks with her head down, but she’s trying to be kind to herself today.

 

Today’s the day she’ll see Jeongyeon hopefully.

 

Jeongyeon continuously hits the buzzard of her phone, silencing it. Affected by Mina, the tired girl feels better today given what happened because she knows Mina deeply cares.

The sleeping girl hits the snooze again.

Thinking she’s got plenty of time, but really she doesn’t, Jeongyeon panics and jumps from her bed, realizing she’s overslept.

She’s late for class already.

Jeong rushes. She doesn’t want to break any more promises with Mina.

 

No Jam brushes her teeth and cleans her face. Skipping breakfast she hurries with her bag, throwing her work, pencil, and notebook in. Forgetting to comb her hair, she quickly runs her fingers through it as she starts the car.

 

 

Mina makes it to class early. She’s thinking if she should sit in the front or in the back where she used to sit with Jeongyeon.

 

And Mina automatically walks to the back of class, sitting in the same spot.

 

Mina checks her phone for the time, and class is soon to begin. But no Yoo Jeongyeon. And Mina’s inner voices start to creep.

 

“You ruined it yesterday, that’s why she isn’t going to show,” her inner voice states.

Mina argues back disagreeing to the voices in her head, “she promised, she’ll be here.” She wants to be optimistic for once.

 

Mina fiddles with her bag, grabbing her pen and notebook.

 

The door opens and the professor walks in. And Mina sits silently tapping her fingers as she continues to wait for Jeongyeon. Mina checks the time again, and ten minutes has passed. At this point she doesn’t seem hopeful anymore. The professor lectures, and Mina flips the page of her notebook to take notes. She stumbles upon the drawings and random writings. She pauses, staring at it, automatically recalling the day she sat there alone in class. And just when she wants to be positive, Mina fumbles as she thinks of that day. A dark cloud rolls above her and she feels slightly depressed. She sits there thinking of Jeongyeon’s promises and that she said she isn’t going anywhere. Even though Mina saw Jeongyeon yesterday, it still doesn’t make up for her promise. And Mina wonders how many more promises will Jeongyeon break.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon screams at the top of her lungs as she struggles to find parking. She’s already late. She turns a corner and see’s an empty space and races to win the spot. Finally parking her car, Jeongyeon runs. She runs as if her life depends on everything. Arriving at the door of her class, Jeongyeon stops to catch her breath, and she enters breathing hard, with her face looking red as a cherry.

 

Mina looks up as she hears the door click and she see’s the shooting star walk in. The professor eyes her as she continues to lecture and Jeong respectfully greets as she takes her original seat.

And her mood immediately brightens as she see’s Jeongyeon.

But Mina quickly hides her smile as Jeongyeon takes the seat next to her.

 

Mina turns her notebook scribbling a message, passing it to her.

 

How come you’re late? Are you alright?

 

Jeongyeon reads Mina’s note and quickly jots down an answer and quietly laughs.

 

Why, you miss me?

And she passes it back, smiling at the shy girl. She’s in a better mood today, and finds it fun to joke around with Mina. Seeing Mina feels like old times, and it makes Jeongyeon smile.

 

Mina silently gummy smiles and giggles as she scribbles another message, passing it back.

In your dreams.

 

Jeongyeon smirks at her message.

 

After everything, Myoui Mina still makes Jeongyeon’s heart skip.

 

As much as Jeongyeon wants to look at Mina, she tries to concentrate on the lecture. She’s already missed a part of class from being late.

Being the good student she is, Mina attentively listens.

The lecture goes in one ear and out the other. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon sits thinking of other things like the kiss from last night. She thinks of every detail, how Mina cupped her face, the way she licked her lips, and the way their lips touched. Along all the physical contact, Yoo Jeongyeon also thinks about Mina being upset. Because it means she cares, she loves her enough to care about her well-being and that gives her hope. And even though Mina makes her sad at times, all the happy moments outweigh her sadness.

And that leads to good things take time, and Jeongyeon covers her mouth, smiling to herself.

 

The professor finishes lecture and the two walk out. Since Jeongyeon skipped breakfast from being late, the girls starving.

 

Hesitant if she should ask, Jeongyeon takes baby steps too like she’s getting to know Mina all over again.

 

“Do you want to have brunch?” Jeongyeon kindly asks as she looks at her phone.

Mina can’t remember the last time she actually sat down to have a meal with someone, particularly Jeongyeon.

“Okay,” Mina says nodding right away because she would very much like to have brunch with Jeongyeon.

The girl starts walking toward the quad to the cafeteria.

 

“Where you going?” Jeongyeon calls. And Mina turns around perplexed, pointing at the cafeteria.

Jeongyeon gestures her hand, waving Mina back and she returns.

“Brunch is elsewhere,” the hungry girl says as she starts to walk and Mina follows.

She’s in the mood to eat grilled meat and there’s a place she’s been wanting to go.

 

Jeongyeon drives, and Mina sits there well mannered as she thinks of random things. And Jeong thinks of random things too, and she really hopes Mina will enjoy brunch since they do serve her favorite meat dish.

 

She grips the steering wheel from excitement, the more she thinks of it.

Jeongyeon tries not to get overly-excited because she doesn’t want to have expectations either. 

 

Three minutes has passed and Jeongyeon continues to drive with her hand firmly relaxed on the center console. Mina sits well mannered but she would like to hold Jeongyeon’s hand. But Mina can only awkwardly clasp her two hands together.

“Just do it already,” her inner voice yells.

 

Mina has a lot of fears, like the fear of losing someone she loves. But there is one particular fear that eats her up.

Mina has to confront her fears of public displays of affection, and the only way is to do something she dislikes more.

And so Mina closes her eyes reaching for Jeongyeon’s hand blindly. If it isn’t awkward enough, Jeongyeon watches her hand float in mid-air before catching it with hers and she gently grips it.

Jeongyeon likes contact, she enjoys touching, especially when it’s with Mina. Even though, touching Mina sometimes intangibly hurts, Jeong loves it.

Mina feels comforted and at ease knowing that Jeongyeon has reached for her. It makes her troubles go away, it makes her want to forgive herself because she should’ve done so earlier.

 

Arriving at the restaurant, the two are seated in a comfy booth and the two sit across from each other. Jeongyeon intently watches Mina as she reads the menu and her face brightens as she sees’s yukhoe on the menu.

 

Jeongyeon orders, already knowing what Mina wants.

 

“I hope you like this place,” Jeongyeon utters.

And Mina grins, as she begins to eat the side dishes.

The meat arrives and Jeongyeon starts grilling it, flipping it back and forth every other minute. There’s glimmer in Mina’s eyes as she watches the meat cook.

 

Jeongyeon flips the meat one last time before cutting it into pieces. She thoughtfully gives Mina beef. And without thinking too much or people staring at her, Mina eats. She’s actually enjoying the moment and brunch.

 

Seeing Mina eat contently is what Jeongyeon wants. And seeing Mina happy in general is what Jeongyeon wants too. She knows and understands Mina more than she thinks, it’s as if she can read her mind.

 

Mina really wants to change, again she’s trying, for Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Mina’s eyes wander as she chews her food. She awkwardly looks around, realizing she’s becoming her old self again and the girl immediately stops her wandering eyes. Instead, she stares at her rice, scooping a spoonful into her mouth, along with some yukhoe.

 

Jeongyeon is still grilling the meat, cutting them into pieces. Mina notices Jeongyeon’s plate is empty so she scoops some of her favorite to her. And Jeongyeon pauses at her thoughtfulness, because Mina’s never done this before. The last time something happened, Mina reacted differently. It makes Jeongyeon wonder if her parents were here, if she’d still be the same. But for the moment, the hungry girl is enjoying this time with Mina and doesn’t wonder or allow her thoughts to think otherwise.

 

“Eat, you’re too skinny,” Mina nervously jokes.

Jeongyeon laughs as she’s multi-tasking.

 

And the shy girl continues to eat, spooning rice into her mouth.

“Oh,” Jeongyeon suddenly says as she stares at Mina eating.

Quick to act, Jeongyeoon grabs a napkin for Mina, and offers it to her. The hopeful girl licks the side of her lips as if she too herself has something there, then points at the corner of her mouth. And Mina unintentionally copies Jeongyeon’s gesture with innocence in her eyes, licking the crease of her lip in a seductively manner, before wiping her mouth. Jeongyeon closes her mouth, swallowing hard, stunned by the way Mina looked at her and chuckles.

 

“What?” Mina embarrassingly giggles.

“Nothing,” Jeongyeon says as she shakes her head.

 

Good things take time, Jeongyeon voices, as she reminds herself.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon lies in bed, recalling the day she had with Myoui Mina. It was subtle but good. She doesn’t want to rush anything; she doesn’t want to ruin things either. Although life is unfair, Jeongyeon feels extra hopeful. She believes that if two people are meant to be together, they’ll find their way back eventually.

 

She can’t read Mina’s mind, but through her actions, she can see Mina is different than before.

 

Jeongyeon tries to be cautious with everything she does, but she sort of sees a different side to Mina, which makes her feel indescribable in a good way. And it seems like Mina is being and trying to be herself.

 

 

Black swan sits at her desk full of books and clustered homework. She takes some time to organize and clean her desk. The girl takes a break, stepping out for some tea. Walking to the kitchen, Mina adds water in the kettle, waiting for it to boil whilst grabbing a tea bag and cup. She stands there frozen thinking of her day. Though she constantly has depressing thoughts and can be a mood killer, she feels a little positive only because she had a good day. She lets out half a smile as she thinks of Momo’s advice of being tough.

 

And Mina hopes and wishes for better days like today.

 

 

Mina stares at her phone, even though she’s thanked the girl already for brunch, but she just wants Jeongyeon’s attention. 

 

Mina (7:05:16): Thanks for brunch.

 

Mina messages Jeongyeon thanking her again as an excuse to want to chat with her.

 

Jeongyeon (7:06:10): You’re welcome. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Jeongyeon (7:10:03): How’s your night going?

 

Feeling silly, because it’s Jeongyeon for goodness sake, Mina shyly gummy smiles, and she feels like a child crushing hard all over again.

 

“I want you Jeongyeon, I do, but you deserve better, and I don’t know if I can give that to you right now,” repeats in Mina’s head. She still doesn’t know if she can give Jeongyeon more, but hell she’s trying. She does want Jeongyeon to deserve better but at the same time she doesn’t want anyone else to have her, as selfish as it may be. Besides Mina still has a hard time accepting herself. It’s complicated, Jeongyeon’s her first, and everything is still new to her.

 

Mina tosses her phone in between her hands, thinking of a reply.

 

Mina (7:13:30): My night is going. I just made some tea, and yours?

 

Jeongyeon purses her lips as she stares at the message box. She wants to talk to Mina, but sometimes she just doesn’t know what to say. She’s completely comfortable if Mina just stared at her, even if it feels awkward.

Jeongyeon (7:15:04): Just tired, did you eat dinner?

Mina (7:16:01): Not yet.

 

Even though Jeongyeon hasn’t eaten dinner yet either, she cares more about Mina’s well-being than her own.

 

Jeongyeon (7:17:40): Eat! You’re too skinny.

 

Mina laughs at Jeongyeon’s message because she used her own words on the girl.

Blowing on her tea whilst taking slow and small sips, Mina thinks of what to eat for dinner. She does feel full from brunch, but she should eat something small at least.

 

Sana appears from her room, bloated in the face.

“Is that tea?!” Sana loudly asks.

And Mina nods her head.

“AH, I need!” Sana voices as she throws her hands at Mina’s cup.

She passes it to her.

Sana too takes small sips of Mina’s hot tea.

 

“Did you eat dinner yet?” Sana curiously asks.

“Not yet, I was thinking of something small,” Mina contemplates.

“Want to share ramen? I was studying and came out for a snack,” Sana states.

“Okay,” Mina simply says.

And the ditzy girl starts the pot, boiling the water, before adding in the ramen and its contents.

“How’s your day today?” Sana thoughtfully asks.

Mina smiles because she had a good day.

“It was good,” black swan truthfully says.

And a surprised look draws upon Minatozaki Sana’s face because she knows Mina doesn’t go out often. But if Mina claims she had a good day, then she did.

Mina scratches her head, thinking of words.

“Oh I met your friend, Momo?” Mina shares.

“Ah, Momo, she’s great right?” Sana asks as she watches the ramen boil.

“Yeah…she’s something else alright,” Myoui Mina’s voice trails.

Sana turns around placing the ramen on the table and the two stand there having ramen straight from the pot.

 

Mina eats and thinks. It still amazes her how Sana can chat with people so easily. And often times she wishes she can be like Sana when it comes to conversations. But most of the time Myoui Mina is just awkward as hell.

 

Sana slurps some noodles. And Mina watches her as she does so. She analyzes the way Sana eats. She observes the girl and her posture and everything, it’s just so effortless.

But Mina’s not just curious about her actions but the way she converses.

“How do you do it? Talk to people so easily,” Mina randomly asks.

Sana stares at Mina as she slurps a strip of noodle. The girl chews and clears her throat.

“Just be yourself,” Sana says smiling, giving the swan a wink while at it.

This girl is so silly.

Mina pauses because Jeongyeon told her the same advice.

“But aren’t you afraid?” Mina adds.

Sana furrows her brow confused at what’s there to be afraid of.

And the silly girl shakes her head, “no, people are interesting.”

 

Mina continues to eat.

And the black swan takes note of Sana’s words.

 

 

Yoo Jeongyeon would rather catch up on sleep than eat, plus she feels extremely lazy since she’s already lying in bed.

 

She can smell something cooking and she knows its Park Jihyo. Chef Jihyo calls for her but Jeongyeon ignores it and closes her eyes, pretending to sleep, but actually really falling asleep.

 

Jeongyeon stands dazed, staring at the sun for a second, not knowing where she’s at. And from a distance she can see a dark haired girl swaying and spinning in circles. She can’t quite tell but the girl looks familiar. Jeongyeon motions towards the dancing girl but it seems that she has been noticed, so she begins to run. And Jeongyeon goes from walking to suddenly running, chasing this girl. The wind hits Jeongyeon’s face as she runs. Nearing closer to the girl, she see’s it’s Myoui Mina. So she chases the swan as she runs in an open field. “Wait,” Jeongyeon calls, but Mina continues to run without turning back. And Jeongyeon calls again louder this time. She suddenly stops to catch her breath and Mina is farther than before and stops too, turning around looking at Jeongyeon. And the girl waves to her, gesturing her to come. And so Jeongyeon runs again, but the moment she runs Mina does too. And Jeongyeon finds it unfair because she doesn’t know when she’ll catch up, so she tries to run harder and faster. Mina swiftly runs up the hill, and Jeongyeon pushes herself hard, running fast up the incline. Almost within reaching distance, and the girl reaches out, almost grabbing Mina by the arm and she turns, gummy smiling, teasing her. But Mina continues to run up the hill as Jeongyeon treads behind her. An out of breath Jeongyeon finally makes it up the hill, but Mina is no where in sight. 

 “What took you so long?” Mina asks, standing there so elegantly.

Jeongyeon immediately turns around, still catching her breath.

“Where did you go?” No Jam questions looking at Mina confused.

“No where, I’ve been here all along,” Mina says smiling.

And Mina approaches Jeongyeon, and the girl just looks at her as if she’s imagining things. Jeongyeon forcefully grabs Mina, grabbing her arms and pressing her hands in her back, pulling her in, and kisses her hard. Her soft lips are warm to the touch and her kiss is refreshing.

Jeongyeon breaks her aggressive kiss to catch her breath again. And Mina is definitely real.

“What was that for?” Mina laughs, arms around Jeongyeon's neck.

Jeongyeon pouts as she thinks of an excuse, “because you made me chase you.”

“In that case, don’t ever stop chasing me,” Mina says with a bright smile.

Yoo Jeongyeon chuckles, “I won’t,” and she kisses Mina once more.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Jihyo calls again, this time knocking on the girl’s door.

 

Jeong wakes with the dream fresh in her mind. Not even sure how to comprehend everything and she struggles to get up to answer the door as Jihyo knocks.

 

“Its open,” Jeongyeon weakly calls. Jihyo enters seeing Jeongyeon in bed with the covers over her head.

“Are you alright?,” Jihyo checks as she gets a better look at Jeongyeon.

“I made food, if you’re hungry,” Jihyo politely says leaving the waking girl.

And she slowly gets up stretching her limbs.

 

Jeongyeon walks to the kitchen, stirring the soup Jihyo’s made.

She takes one look at the pot and grabs a bowl helping herself to the hearty soup.

No Jam sits, mixing her soup in circles allowing it to cool a little before consuming it.

One hand on her head, and the other cooling her soup, she thinks of her dream. Even though she’s probably fell asleep for several minutes it seems like hours.

 

A dream is nothing but a series of thoughts or images, but the tired girl tries to interpret everything, making sense of things. It annoys Jeongyeon whenever she has these types of dreams that involve Mina. She doesn’t know how to feel most of the time, and wakes feeling like an emotional wreck. If it doesn’t make her feel sad, then it makes her frustrated as she holds the weight of her feelings on her shoulders.

And Yoo Jeongyeon isn’t good at expressing her feelings.

 

 

Jeongyeon eats, slurping her hot soup. The soup makes Jeongyeon’s insides warm and she smiles. She’s glad to have a caring friend like Jihyo.

 

The tired girl finishes her soup, thanking Jihyo as she heads back to her room. Realizing she last messaged Mina, she checks her phone again, but no new reply.

 

Jeongyeon sits at her desk, she should start on some homework. She’s been copying Momo’s homework lately and she’s been falling more behind as the days go by.

 

She wants to see Mina and she’s eager. But she shouldn’t, she should wait. Jeongyeon taps her pencil as she tries to focus on her assignments. Black swan is constantly on her mind, and the more she thinks of her, she becomes impatient.

 

No Jam shakes her head, pulling her hair hard, trying to dismiss her thoughts. And she starts to concentrate on her work.

 

Jeongyeon intently reads her textbook and finishes some assignments, losing track of time. It’s already morning and she has class soon. She could get some sleep before heading to class or she could stay awake and go to class later too.

 

And Jeongyeon decides she’ll stay awake. She slaps herself across the face every time her eyes start to feel heavy, but she’s really tired too.

 

The poor girl rubs her eyelids, getting up to stretch every so often to stay awake. And she manages to finish several assignments while at it.

 

Jeongyeon decides to go to class early this time, also because she had trouble finding parking.

 

Instead of rushing, the tired girl makes herself a cup of coffee and puts it in her mug, and heads out the door. Taking her precious time, Jeongyeon thinks and drives.

Arriving to campus, Jeongyeon makes it to school in one piece, and so does her car.

 

The tired girl taps her cheeks with both hands, gently slapping herself awake.

 

Jeongyeon strolls to class, taking her precious time too and she sighs because she’s forgotten her coffee in the car. But she’s too lazy to turn back so she keeps walking.

 

“Yo!” Someone calls from across and it’s Son Chaeyoung.

“Holy shit, I mean you..look like…shit..,” Chaeyoung jokingly says.

And Jeongyeon closes her eyes, laughing at her joke.

“It’s because I didn’t sleep,” Jeongyeon admits.

“Too much thinking,” Chaeyoung says assuming it’s because of Mina.

“Pft, something like that,” Jeong utters.

“Where have you been though? What happened to committing to the events with me?” Chaeyoung sarcastically interrogates.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy, I’ll be there,” Jeongyeon tiredly says.

“Good, because there’s a party,” Chaeyoung excites.

“When? Today? Tonight? Next month?” Jeongyeon quickly asks.

And Chaeng nods her head indicating, today.

Jeong rolls her eyes at her. If she could have a minute right now, she would want to cry.

 

Jeongyeon was planning on catching up with sleep, but if the party is tonight then she has to go.

 

The sleepy girl wonders what Mina is up to as she walks to her class. She only shares one class with Mina. It’s already problematic thinking of her every minute and more than difficult trying not to see her everyday.

 

“Okay today! I-I will not see Mina,” Jeong whispers talking to herself as she walks.

 

She taps her forehead trying to get it through her thick skull.

Jeongyeon enters class and she spots Momo sitting there dazed.

 

“Toughin’ up,” she jokingly snaps. And Momo’s eyes widen as she anxiously waves her hands gesturing for her homework.

 

And Jeongyeon peeks around, and quickly grabs a stack of papers from her bag and passes it to Momo under the table.

 

“Thanks, I owe you one,” Jeongyeon exclaims.

Having missed class because of her mood, she’s grateful for having Hirai Momo.

 

Momo doesn’t really go to parties unless Jeongyeon goes with her, but she really wants to go to the one Chaeng told her about just because her ‘girlfriend’ will be there. So, the anxious girl decides to ask amidst class.

 

“If you owe me one, can you go with me to tonight’s frat party? Well also because I need a ride,” Momo straightforwardly asks.

And Jeongyeon huffs, she was going to go anyways because of Son Chaeyoung.

But because it’s Hirai Momo, Jeongyeon shakes her head, agreeing to the blondie. But that also means she’ll be driving. And knowing Mina was worried about her drinking and driving, Jeongyeon can’t drink.

 

Momo whips out her phone and messages her ‘girlfriend’ about the party. And Jeongyeon sits there watching her, refraining her desire to message Mina.

 

“Self-control,” she repeats.

 

Jeongyeon is super sleepy, so she closes her eyes, resting them a little. And she suddenly starts thinking about the dream again and Mina licking her lips. She wants Mina, every kiss, touch, feeling, and everything.

 

No Jam exhales intensely, cooling her temper, “good things take time,” she repeats.

 

And the tired girl opens her eyes as the professor wraps up lecture.

Momo stares at her up close, looking at the bags under her eyelids.

 

“Woah, your eyes,” Momo says shockingly.

“No I did not get punched in the face, thank you,” Jeongyeon mocks.

And Momo laughs, “they’re red, hope you weren’t crying too,” she jokes back.

Jeongyeon sticks her tongue at Momo playfully. And the girl mimics back.

 

Jeongyeon attends the rest of her classes like she’s supposed to. She’s drained physically. But she still has some energy left in her. The girl slowly walks to her car taking her time, and she drives away from campus back to her apartment.

 

Feeling a little hungry, Jeongyeon quickly eats the left over soup in the fridge Jihyo made the other night.

 

This girl’s on a time crunch, she has to finish some homework and pick up Momo later.

 

Jeongyeon flips through her book, skimming through the words fast. But she doesn’t comprehend anything she reads, the words are a blur, and her eyelids are like rocks. Jeongyeon closes her eyes resting her head on the top of her book, and without a sound, she falls asleep.

 

Mina doesn’t bother messaging Jeongyeon because she wants to give the girl some space. What she said still dwells in her mind. Thoughts of Jeongyeon make her guilty and she still hasn’t forgiven herself yet nor accepted things completely. Mina keeps to herself as she walks back to the dorms after class. Walking usually helps Mina clear her mind, but not today. The group therapy meeting is daily, and she ponders if she should go. Maybe she might run into Momo again. But for now, the quiet girl just wants to feed her hunger.

 

 Mina enters dorm with Sana excitedly greeting her. But she doesn’t find it odd because its just the way the silly girl is.

 

“Want to go somewhere with me?” Sana excitedly jumps.

Mina’s stomach growls, “where?”

“There’s a frat party tonight and the girl I like will be there, I don’t want to go alone,” Sana pleads.

“Uh…” Myoui Mina hesitates.

“Please, please, please,” Sana begs with both her hands clenched. And she looks at Mina with sad eyes and a pouty child like face.

Mina doesn’t understand why Sana can’t just go alone, and why she needs her to go with.

Every girl needs a wing-woman.

 

The hungry girl sighs, after eating dinner, she was going to decide if she wanted to go to the group therapy meeting or not.

 

Mina’s eyes wander because she’s indecisive. Plus she doesn’t know how to answer Sana. It would be nice to go since parties are supposed to be fun, but after what occurred at the last party, Mina doesn’t know anymore. Besides there’s a high chance she might see Jeongyeon.

 

Sana continues to look at her pouty faced, and Mina doesn’t know how to say no, so she gives in, ditching group therapy for the party.

 

The pouty girl’s expression changes in a blink of an eye and she throws her arms around Mina hugging her. And like that Sana runs away to her room, probably to doll herself up.

Mina opens the fridge, thinking of what to make. Not sure when the party will be, Mina decides to cook herself some pasta. Grabbing fresh tomatoes from the fridge, some pasta, and garlic, she creates herself a simple dish.

 

Minutes later Mina sits at the table, enjoying her meal. She stares at her pasta and its pretty the way she plated it. And it occurs to her that she’s never cooked for Jeongyeon before. If by chance, she would love to make her a meal one day. Mina smiles as she eats. She’s thinking of what to cook Jeongyeon, if the day comes and imagining the whole thing.

 

 Mina finishes her delicious meal and cleans up after herself, packing her leftovers.

Black swan goes to her room, picking outfits to wear. Her style is simple, so she chooses a t-shirt with short jeans. She examines herself in the mirror and tucks her shirt in.

 

“Eh,” Mina says checking herself out.

She takes it off and throws on a loose long sleeve shirt instead, in case if it gets cold.  

“More my style,” Mina says pursing her lips.

In addition, she ties her messy hair up in a simple ponytail.

 

“Are you ready,” Sana calls from outside.

Mina rushes out of her room and joins Sana as they walk out their dorm.

 

Mina decides to message Jeongyeon, unsure if she’ll be at the party. But the shy girl does it anyways.

 

Mina (8:30:05): Hi, what are you doing? Will you be at the party?

 

 

“How’re we getting there?” A puzzled Mina asks.

Sana just gives her a look, dipping her head, “don’t worry.”

And a car waits for the two, and Sana opens the door, hopping in before Mina. Mina hops in too and she see’s Kim Dahyun and her friend in the front seat.

 

Mina still doesn’t understand why Sana can’t go alone, it’s not like she’s really by herself. But it’s too late to turn back. 

 

Seeing someone she doesn’t know makes her feel awkward, so Mina sits there quietly as Sana flirts.

 

She checks her phone, waiting for a reply, but nothing.

 

Momo calls. One call after another, but straight to Jeongyeon’s voicemail, but she doesn’t give up. She calls again after the fourth try and Jeongyeon jolts as her phone vibrates crazily on the table. She finally wakes.

 

Mina’s message disappears as Momo’s call is picked up and Jeongyeon doesn’t see it.

Wearing the same clothes, she tosses a hoody on and runs out the door.

 

Jeongyeon drives to pick up Momo and it seems like she’s been standing for a while because this peach is now sitting on the ground half asleep. No Jam honks rapidly on purpose, “I’m here,” she yells out the window. And Momo runs to her car, hurriedly getting in.

 

“Sorry,” Jeongyeon apologizes for being late.

And she drives off, and the two head to the frat party.

Momo looks at her phone and she can’t stop but smile. Jeongyeon notices from her side view.

 

“Your girlfriend is there?” Jeongyeon jealously asks.

And Momo giggles.

“I wish mines was too,” Jeong’s inner voice states.

 “Chaeyoung is there already,” Momo blurts.

“Isn’t she like always the first?” No jam jokes.

 

Chaeyoung stands there having side conversation with people. She see’s Dahyun and she waves at the girl. Noticing that Mina and Sana are there too she waves at the duo.

 

Chaeng knows Mina is off limits, but talking to her is okay, besides the poor shy girl hardly knows anyone at the party. So Mina joins Chaeng’s circle after Sana leaves her for her crush and she hands the girl a drink.

 

“Thanks,” Mina says as she shyly looks around and at her cup. She dips her lip in the cup as the alcohol traces her lips, creating a slight quick burn. She doesn’t necessarily like the taste, but she can handle it.

 

Momo and Jeongyeon arrive at the crowded party and the two walk around finding familiar faces.

 

Momo stumbles upon her girlfriend, leaving Jeongyeon to wander alone. And No Jam Jeong pours herself a drink. She’s tired, but she shouldn’t drink, plus she has to drive later. So she just pours a cup of soda into her cup to fool people into thinking its alcohol.

 

She drinks her soda, letting the caffeine run its course. Jeongyeon turns around to see Chaeng with her group of friends and Mina standing next to her. Jeong sips her soda again halfway covering her face with her cup. She hides her smile with her cup because Mina looks so cute. And plus, its evident that she’s monitoring her. She looks at the fit girl head to toe. Everything below her face says hot but she’s so cute, especially with her ponytail, and Jeongyeon cracks up, laughing. She’s been trying to avoid Mina all day but ironically she still see’s her. Mina feels awkward, just standing there quietly. Mina’s eyes wander around as she stands there with the new group of friends. She notices this girl spying on her from the corner of her view. So, she peeks and it’s none other than Yoo Jeongyeon. And Mina gummy smiles as she see’s Jeongyeon. She excuses herself from the circle and walks to the familiar girl and Chaeng notices and her eyes follow to see Jeongyeon standing within a distance and the two wave at each other. Jeongyeon see’s that Mina has been drinking.

 

Myoui Mina tries not to be shy so she just smiles at Jeongyeon. But it still feels awkward as if they’ve met for the first time like at ISC.

 

“Do you want to go outside?” Jeongyeon asks but Mina can’t hear her. And she gives Jeong a baffled look. So the girl points at the door and walks first and Mina follows obediently.

 

The two walk outside where it’s less noisy.

“Sorry, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you,” Mina informs.

Jeongyeon looks at her cutely, “Do you want to kiss?,” she jokes, teasing Mina playfully and unintentionally.

“Oh,” Mina nervously mumbles.

And Jeongyeon chuckles because she knows Mina wouldn’t kiss her here and in public. She knows Myoui Mina probably better than she knows herself.

Jeongyeon walks to her car, since she parked nearby, and sits on the hood looking at the night sky. It’s not as beautiful today, but it’ll do. So she sits, waiting for a miracle to happen and Mina stands there looking at the sky too with crossed arms pulling at her sleeves.

She looks over to Mina, admiring her but she looks cold in just a long sleeve and shorts.

Jeongyeon stares at her toned legs and thighs and a trail of goose bumps appear.

And instantly, Jeong takes off her hoody and holds it in front of Mina. And she notices.

“You’ll be cold too,” Mina kindly rejects.

“I’ll be okay,” Jeongyeon utters.

“No, that’s okay,” Mina frankly says shaking her head.

Jeongyeon would rather her take the hoody, so she continues holding it.

And the girl gives her an alternative, “if you don’t wear it, we might end up wearing it together.”

Mina see’s the seriousness in her eyes and decides to take the hoody, slipping it on and it smells of Jeongyeon. And in the moment, Mina feels embraced in Jeongyeon’s arms.

 

Mina pulls the hood on partially covering her face. She feels a mixed of emotions as she remembers clearly that she didn’t hold Jeongyeon’s hand or kiss her when she asked. Feeling slightly nervous, Mina looks around and back at the sky. She wants to make it up to Jeongyeon.

 

Therefore, in an attempt to accept herself, and tackle her fear, Mina becomes daring. The shy but yet daring girl approaches Jeongyeon, peering, touching her face affectionately.

 

“You look tired,” Mina honestly says as she too see’s the bags under her eyes.

And Mina soothingly runs her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair.

Jeongyeon is at a loss of words and doesn’t know what is going on, how to act, or what to do.

She feels a sense of comfort as Mina runs her fingers through her hair once more and in response, Jeongyeon closes her eyes.

“Get yourself together, the self-control, no fuck the self-control,” her inner voice argues.

And right when Jeongyeon opens her eyes, Mina nears her face, pressing her lips against Jeong’s symmetrical perfectness, and her insides weaken.

And it’s so hard to control herself, her feelings, her hands, everything. And Jeongyeon always wants more, more of Mina. But Jeongyeon loses it, forgetting she’s been trying to steer clear of Mina and forgetting that she’s exhausted. But her kisses make her feel alive. Each kiss makes her feel hopeful and she grabs onto her waist, pulling her in. And it feels so good kissing her back like this. The tired girl catches her breath, and stops kissing Mina for a second. Jeongyeon licks her lips, and wipes it.

 

She squints at the daring girl.

 

“Myoui Mina, have you been drinking?” Yoo Jeongyeon snickers.

And Mina silently giggles, automatically tapping Jeong playfully by the shoulder.

“So have you,” Mina fires back.

Jeongyeon licks her own lips, “that was soda.” And the girl puckers her perfect lips at the black swan.

 

 

There’s some chattering in the distance, and even though Mina can’t be made out in the oversized hoody, she backs away from Jeongyeon slowly. And goes back to staring at the stars as she sits next to her on the hood.

 

No Jam rubs her hands together, warming them. And Mina offers her hand, holding it out in the open. Jeongyeon peeks at her and back to the awkward girl’s hand and finally holds it, locking her fingers. She doesn’t know what got into Mina, but she likes the way she is now. And she wishes she could continue to be like this.

 

There’s an awkward moment of silence as the two sit there staring at the sky holding hands. Jeongyeon nudges Mina's head and she just laughs.

 

 “You’re cute,” Jeongyeon blurts, breaking the silence. If she could scream Mina’s cute she would, just to let the whole world know the cutest girl is standing before her eyes.

“It’s the ponytail,” Jeongyeon claims.

“I mean, you’re cute everyday, but the ponytail makes you…extra cute,” she adds. And Mina lets out a laugh, accepting her compliment.

 

Momo walks out the house swaying side to side, feeling dizzy as hell. Chaeyoung told her that Jeongyeon was outside but not with someone and Momo squints her eyes to see Mina.

 

“Ah, I don’t feel well,” Momo says with her hand on her stomach.

“And the poor girl runs to the side flinging herself towards the grass as she pukes. Jeongyeon goes to Hirai patting her back. Worry draws upon Mina’s face too and she goes to check on the sick blondie.

 

“Alright, I got you,” Jeongyeon asserts throwing Momo’s arm over her shoulder. And Mina helps open the car door.

Jeongyeon starts the car, leaving the party to take Momo back to the dorms. And Mina suddenly forgot she came to the party with Sana, and immediately messages her.

 

Mina (11:35:01): Sorry but something came up and I left the party early. Hope you can make it back to the dorm safely. Sorry again! But have fun.

 

Jeongyeon parks the car on the other side of the dorm parking lot and the two walk Momo back to her dorm. Jeongyeon helps the sick girl as Mina assists in opening the door and helping Momo get in her dorm and into bed safely.

 

“Thank you,” Momo waves as she closes her eyes from feeling light-headed. The blondie soon falls asleep and the two leave quietly.

 

“I should get going then,” Mina implies.

“Let me walk you,” Jeongyeon suggests. She already walked Momo back, and Mina just lives in the next building over, so why not?

Mina doesn’t want to burden Jeongyeon, but if it means she can stay with her a little longer, then sure. And the two stroll back to Mina’s. The girl purposely walks slow, enjoying every second with Yoo Jeongyeon. Finally making it back to her dorm, Mina again purposely struggles to open the door, jamming the wrong key forcefully in and pulling it out.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Jeongyeon says standing behind Mina’s shoulder.

And the girl chuckles, “no.”

Jeongyeon looks overly tired but she doesn’t want her to leave at the same time, plus it’s late.

 

“Just ask her, let her go home she’s tired, invite her in,” her inner voices squabble.

 

“Do you need to use the bathroom…?” Mina asks. What she really wanted to ask was do you want to come in….but what she thinks sometimes doesn’t come out correctly than what she really wants to say.

 

Mina finally gets the door open, and she sighs. But Jeongyeon just stands there rubbing her eyes, waiting for the girl.  
“Do you want to come in?” she asks, correcting herself this time.

She shouldn’t, its late, and plus she’s tired. And the last time she was at Mina’s late she got into an argument with her and the one after she broke her promise. She still feels horrible from what happened that night.

 

And Jeongyeon stands poised, if she should go home or not.

“Stay, I don’t want you driving home so late,” a worried Mina caringly implies.

With no one around, Mina just grabs her by the hand dragging her in.

 

Jeongyeon obediently enters and a mix of emotions crowds her. Mina goes to her room and the tired girl follows.

 

Mina takes off Jeong’s hoody, handing it back to her, exposing her toned body once again. Jeongyeon bites her lip as she quickly glimpses at Mina before turning to look away.  

 

 

Mina lets the girl be, besides it not like she’s never seen her bare body. The fit girl grabs clothes and hands them to Jeongyeon.

 

The daring girl leaves for a second to grab two bottles of water from the fridge. And she comes back handing one to Jeongyeon. And Mina stands by her desk, drinking her water elegantly cocking her head back.

 

Jeongyeon watches her and it feels somewhat awkward, so she continues to stand there, leaving her water untouched and unopened.

 

Mina fixes her bed and pats her pillow, aligning them. And lastly she sprays her perfume over her bed as the scent devours everything.

“Left or right?” Mina asks as she points at her bed.

Jeongyeon frustrates, “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Mina scrunches her brows, “it’s too cold to sleep on the floor.” She wouldn’t allow it anyways.

“I’ll be okay,” Jeongyeon nervously says.

And Mina mugs her as if she wont take no for an answer.

It’s not like they never slept together before…

“Left,” Jeongyeon quickly says.

And Mina scoots in, sleeping on the right side of her bed, and Jeongyeon slowly climbs in after her.

 

Jeongyeon breathes, but all she smells is Mina.

 

Mina lays on her side, admiring Jeongyeon’s features. She feels brave and content at the same time. And just staring at Jeongyeon reminds her of how much she truly loves this girl.

 

The tired girl lays completely still, fully aware of her surroundings and within breathing distance of Mina. She knows that Mina is staring at her but she continues to gaze at the ceiling, refraining herself from doing anything.

 

“Maybe next time she should see Mina more that way she can be avoided, instead of avoiding her but yet still seeing her,” Jeongyeon ironically says in her head.

 

Mina watches Jeongyeon, when she licks her lips every so often, blinks, the way her chest expands as she breathes and the way her neck motions as she swallows.

 

Jeongyeon is deserving of love and Mina wants to change to give her that, but only when she has fully accepted herself. She’s really trying but at times she still feels she isn’t completely herself. But, she’s really trying…

 

Mina strokes Jeongyeon’s chin wanting her to face the girl. And she does so, easily, turning her face. Mina’s touch makes Jeongyeon weak and she crumbles.  

 

There’s lust in her beautiful eyes as she innocently looks at the tired girl. Mina exerts a look that Jeongyeon’s never seen before, and it’s provoking. She’s using the notes she took from Minatozaki Sana.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon clenches her teeth as she lies next to her. But by the look on her face, she knows what Mina wants. She gets it.

 

 After everything they’ve been through, the ups and the downs, Jeongyeon wants to love Mina with all of her. All of her heart, every ounce of it. Yoo Jeongyeon is still confused and unsure of what their relationship is. But she’s willing to take her chances. And if this moment is what Mina wants, and if it makes her happy, then she can’t refuse, even if her emotions cloud her judgment.

 

 

Mina’s fingertips glide on the girl’s arm. She places her hand on Jeongyeon’s stomach and motions her hands upwards, stopping at her neck.

Myoui Mina persuades No Jam with her touches once more. It’s not easy, and she gives in as always, feeling weak as hell, losing control.

Jeongyeon specifically touches the little cute dots on her face, tracing them with her fingers. The little dots on her face add to her beauty, making her unique and imperfectly perfect.

 

Mina exhales and smiles from Jeongyeon’s touch.

 

“Can I…?” Jeongyeon’s words trail as she struggles to complete her sentence and without an answer Mina closes her eyes.

 

Jeongyeon always wants more, more of Mina.

 

Jeongyeon’s nose presses into Mina’s face as their lips meet. Every kiss is sweet, and Mina diligently kisses her back. Fully aware of everything too, Mina initiates and takes off her clothes as she lies there like a piece of art. Mina gives Jeongyeon all her attention, letting the girl have it her way. And she acknowledges her. She caresses every aspect of Mina as goose bumps appear all over. And every spot Jeongyeon’s hands softly touches, excites her. Mina’s alive.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon is so gentle as she tenderly kisses her. She’s afraid that if she hard kisses Mina, she’ll break. But Mina pulls her by the neck proving her wrong. She plants kisses all over Mina’s bare body and back to her smooth lips. And Mina’s smooth hands delicately meddle inside Jeongyeon’s shirt, first at the waist, then at the breast.

 

This time feels different and Jeongyeon doesn’t know if she should stop. She see’s the change in Mina and with her actions but its different.

Jeongyeon is attentive to detail and she sees the way Mina’s expression changes as her fingers travel and glide from top to bottom. And she does it again, arousing her. She’s taunting Mina, skating her fingers freely across her thighs, and she huffs. Jeongyeon transitions her hand, sliding her fingers in between her legs. Mina lets out a small whimper. And Jeongyeon takes control. Mina tenses as every stroke sets off her senses. And she feels like her body is about to catch fire. Jeongyeon continues to softly kiss her as Mina’s lustrous eyes penetrate hers. Mina whimpers and writhes as Jeongyeon changes pace, applying a little more force and Mina lets out another moan. She embarrassingly covers her mouth, from being louder than the other whimpers. And Jeongyeon smiles, knowing she’s doing her right and lays a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Jeongyeon studies Mina as she continues and the girl is about to peak. Mina throws her arms over her face, covering herself as she breathes uncontrollably. Black swan feels tingly all over, and she goes numb. She uncovers her face, and she looks at Jeongyeon pleasingly as if she’s satisfied. Her hands wander, grasping for something, and she grabs onto Jeongyeon’s arm, firmly pressing her fingers into the soft girl. Jeongyeon lets out a painful but quiet sound and she continues, giving Mina every bit of her love. Mina lets go of Jeongyeon as she moans into her ear. Jeongyeon takes a quick look at her arm to see a light bruise and ignores it.

And again the embarrassed girl turns her face covering her mouth, quieting herself. And a second wave of heat takes over her body, igniting her entirety. And she forgets how to breathe suddenly as she loses herself in Jeongyeon and her magical touch. Jeongyeon removes her hands as she’s just given Myoui Mina everything. And the tired girl thoughtfully covers the both of them in Mina’s blankets.

 

“I love you,” Mina quietly says as she exhales. Even if she can’t give Jeongyeon all of her yet, she means it. And Jeongyeon accepts her words.

 

Jeongyeon lays there with her whirlwind of emotions because Mina said it first. She just wants to be loved, and hearing Mina’s words makes her feel exactly that way.

And a more than satisfied Mina holds her, clinging onto Jeongyeon as if she will disappear like last time.

“Please don’t go, don’t leave,” Mina says in a sad tone.

Jeongyeon exhales as she thinks, “I’m not.” And she rubs Mina’s arm reassuring her whilst cuddling her. But Mina doesn’t let go of her grip. And so Yoo Jeongyeon tightly hugs Mina with both her hands.

 

 

Mina closes her eyes, fully embraced and wrapped in Jeongyeon’s arms and she feels warm. She feels loved. No Jams the best thing that’s happened to her, but she still feels she doesn’t deserve Jeongyeon.

 

Black swan keeps her eyes shut, ignoring her inner critics as she tries to keep positive. And she falls asleep from Jeongyeon’s protection.

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t move, still lying there thinking about her bundle of emotions and Mina.

 

Not sure if Mina is asleep or awake but Jeongyeon decides to confess since she has a hard time expressing her feelings.

 

And Yoo Jeongyeon stares at the white ceiling not sure where to begin. Her emotions and thoughts are overwhelming and she feels teary-eyed. However, she calms, collecting her thoughts, and directly speaks:

 

Life has never been fair for me. I tried forgetting you, but I just…can’t. You mean too much to me. You’re the only one who can fix me even when I’m at my best and worst. Or even when I can’t fix myself. Your smile could probably light up a million stars because that’s how powerful you are. Love makes you do crazy things…but love is also patient. Love is worth fighting for, but I can’t do it alone. I can’t deserve better if I’m not with you. If you don’t think you can give me all of you right now, I’ll wait. And if there’s a part of you or the smallest of an ounce within your heart, please save it for me. I’m yours to keep. If two people are meant to be together, we’ll eventually find our way back right? I want to be hopeful because good things take time. And you’re a good thing Myoui Mina. You’re my good thing. 


	4. Amor Fati

Mina suddenly wakes from the coldness. She must’ve kicked off the covers during her sleep. Remembering she slept in the comfort of Jeongyeon’s arms, Mina turns her head to see Jeongyeon still lying there sound asleep. That’s what Mina wants.

She checks the time and it’s a little past 4 A.M.

Mina turns over, facing Jeongyeon, and she tucks her legs into the blankets while at it. She caringly pulls the blankets up to ensure she’s warm and covered too.

Closing her eyes to go back to sleep, Mina can’t help but shyly smile because of what happened hours ago. And the girl covers her mouth, quietly giggling into her hands as she thinks of the intimate memory. She’s embarrassed, but at the same time, she loved it. The way Jeongyeon makes her feel in general and in bed and how she can ignite her entirety in an instant. She wants Jeongyeon to ignite her, she wants to play with fire again….

 

But seeing how tired Jeong is, by the sound of her heavy breathing, and the dark circles under her eyes, she knows the girl’s exhausted. Jeongyeon doesn’t even wake from a slight movement. And it seems as if the girl’s in a deep sleep. Mina curls her leg around Jeongyeon’s, but still nothing.

 

Mina licks her lips as she thinks of all the times Jeongyeon’s made her feel that way.  She craves this love, as if Jeongyeon is an addiction.

But she knows its her, the problem has always been her, her self-acceptance and fears. And a part of Mina feels disappointed in herself as she thinks of her own issues. She’s far from perfect.

 

Mina opens her eyes again to stare at Jeongyeon for a good minute. She’s been nothing but good to her. She wants to be and do the same for Yoo Jeongyeon. 

 

The thinking girl sighs, as she thinks of her expressed confession to Jeongyeon: “I want you Jeongyeon, I do, but you deserve better, and I don’t know if I can give that to you right now.”

 

She’s still learning, Jeongyeon’s her first for technically everything.

Myoui Mina silently sighs again as she looks at Jeongyeon. Reaching for her under the sheets, she carefully grips her arm.

“Please give me more time,” Mina patiently mutters.

Leaving her thoughts, she officially closes her eyes to sleep.

 

She love’s Jeongyeon, though actions mean more than words, but she does mean it.

 

Illuminated by the sun, Mina’s room is bright. The last time Jeongyeon woke up in Mina’s room like this, she regretfully left. She remembers it clearly like it was yesterday. And she’s regretted leaving Mina, she hated her decision, but she had to clear her mind.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon glances at Mina. She looks good in a pony-tail, and just as cute when she’s sleeping.

 

Jeongyeon continues to look at Mina, trying to understand her. To her, Mina is like a riddle she wants to unscramble. And if Jeongyeon could be a key to help solve this riddle, she would very much like that. Watching her sleep won’t do any good, since it only brings admiration. The more Jeongyeon stares, nothing comes to mind other than the cuteness and beauty that glows from her face. She keeps her hands reserved. A single touch might wake the sleeping beauty.

 

No Jam innocently smiles as she thinks of last night. Mina’s “I love you,” repeats and her heart palpitates.  Her insides are screaming and she wants to scream aloud.

Hearing Mina say three words, makes her believe life is unfair.

Feeling extremely optimistic and hopeful, Jeongyeon brightly smiles. There will always be bumps in the road, like she had with her ex’s. But, she’s willing to try with Mina, because she’s worth it.

She’s her good thing.

 

Jeongyeon slowly gets up, she doesn’t want Mina to wake from her sudden movement. But Jeongyeon stops to lie back down the second she feels Mina’s fingers clench tightly around her arm.

The awakened girl grins at Mina as she observes her in her natural habitat.

“It’s not like I’ll run away,” Jeongyeon’s conscience voices. And she attempts to move again, this time gently prying her arm from Mina’s fingers, successfully slipping away.

 

Jeongyeon leaves Mina momentarily, the dorm is quiet and it doesn’t seem like anyone is there besides the two. Going straight to the bathroom to wash her face and rinse her mouth, Jeongyeon still thinks of Mina’s words and her own of when she’ll deserve better if not now then when. She’s not entirely over what happened, but she can see Mina is trying. And as long as she’s trying that accounts for an increment of effort.

 

“Love is patient, it is worth fighting for,” Jeongyeon repeats as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She just wants to be loved and by Myoui Mina.

Jeongyeon laughs at her bed hair. And the girl wets her hands, applying it to the wedge on her head, patting it down and combing it with her fingers. Noticing the light bruise on her arm, she gently rubs it and it slightly hurts. If bruises didn’t heal, she’d like to keep it forever like a birthmark, because Mina gave it to her.

 

Jeongyeon stands reflecting, re-evaluating her actions. She’s more content today compared to the past couple of days. Having to admit her true feelings to Mina last night makes the weight of her shoulders feel lighter, even though she’s still unsure if she heard it or not. But just to be able to express it verbally aloud, makes a difference to her. She knows what she wants and that’s Mina, but if only her head and heart can be aligned to agree.

 

The sleeping beauty clasps her fingers thinking they’re still wrapped tightly around Jeongyeon’s arm. She immediately opens her eyes at the emptiness and Jeongyeon is nowhere in sight. Mina looks at her phone for the time and to see if there are any messages, but nothing from Jeongyeon. And the pit of Mina’s heart sinks as she thinks of Jeongyeon leaving like she did last time. A flood of sadness overwhelms her as she sits upright in bed alone.

 

Mina reads the new message from Sana, but she just stares at the screen.

Like always, her inner critics surface and start to chatter.

“Maybe I did something wrong last night,” Mina silently mumbles.

“It was probably the, I love you, that must’ve scared her away,” Mina silently adds.

 

Mina’s desperately trying to change and for her to even say those three words to anyone besides her parents is a big step. She’s never said those words to anyone besides Jeongyeon. She’s the only one. The sad girl sits straight with her bundle of emotions and she feels sad. Allowing her emotions to dictate her mood, a flood of nonsense starts to crowd her head, and random thoughts start to emerge.

 

She doesn’t wake up every morning next to Jeongyeon, but seeing that she’s missing, makes her feel needy more than ever. Jeongyeon enters, confused at why Mina looks sad. And the sad girl stares back at her, surprised to see her appearance.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon says as she quickly slides back into bed, sitting next to Mina. The sad girl doesn’t speak; instead, she breaks down crying, hands covering her face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon curiously repeats as she now puts her arms around her.

“What happened?” Jeongyeon questions, assuming maybe Mina’s had a bad dream.

 

“I-I-I thought you…left me,” Mina says with tears in her eyes.

“Last time…” Jeongyeon hesitantly states, thinking of how to word her sentence.

She exhales and Mina looks to her.  
“I broke a promise last time, and I don’t intend on breaking anymore,” Jeongyeon truthfully says, and she looks away feeling ashamed for leaving Mina before.

 

Mina smiles from No Jam’s comment and she pats the girl’s head. In response, she faces Mina and breaks out in a smile too.

 

Jeongyeon thumbs the tear on Mina’s cheek and she eye’s her. She helps Mina fix her hair, stroking it behind her ear.

Mina purses her lips and bites down hard. Her eyes venture from Jeongyeon’s to her perfect soft lips instantaneously. And she simply sits stunned reading Mina’s expression, so, she waits for Mina to make a move. Black swan feels uncomfortable from public displays of affection, but since it’s in the confines of her room, she has to start or practice somewhere.

Therefore, Mina pretends as if she’s outside, and she closes her eyes and firmly leans in, pressing her soft lips into Jeongyeon’s, kissing her ever so gently.

 

Jeongyeon purposely moves back and Mina leans forward following, un-breaking their intimate kiss. Feeling sad for thinking Jeongyeon left her, Mina prolongs her soft kisses.

 

As smooth as Jeongyeon can be, she slowly arcs, leaning back, allowing herself to lie down and within seconds Mina’s on top of her showering her with affectionate kisses.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon has a problem with self-control.

 

Holding back her hands, she pinches herself hard, and eases her arms to the side. But it doesn’t work and Jeongyeon feels her insides cave from each breathless kiss. Jeongyeon closes her eyes, savoring each and every sweet and tender kiss as if there won’t be a tomorrow. Struggling to keep still, she touches Mina’s thighs, inching her hands up to her hips and sneaking her fingers inside her shirt caressing her waist.

 

Mina whimpers into her lips, whilst stopping to catch her breath, and realizes she’s now sitting on top of Jeongyeon with her hands on her face. Jeongyeon stops too and opens her eyes to see Mina staring back and she releases her hold, really resting her hands on the side this time.

 

 

She cups her face and then respectfully slides them to her neck as if she’s about to choke the girl, and continues them down onto her shoulders, aligning them in place.

Mina exhales and inspects Jeongyeon’s changed expression. And her rested hands squeeze No Jam’s shoulders.

Myoui Mina gazes and clears her throat. She wants to play with fire, but refrains from touching or doing any more damage.

“Sorry,” Mina says and slides over, off of her.

Jeongyeon blinks and remains quiet. She wants to say something, but she also doesn’t know what got into Mina or her actions. But she also can’t leave the desperate girl in the middle of a kissing session. The quiet girl sits upright, giving Mina a moment to recollect herself. She’s not going to pursue Mina. If she feels uncomfortable, then why continue?

 

Yoo Jeongyeon pauses, sitting there quietly, and her thoughts begin to argue:

“Why did she stop? Why did you?”

“What a tease! Pft.”

“Keep going, get her back, and kiss her!”

“She respects her duh!”

 

Besides, she knows what makes her tick and how.  

 

“Are you alright?” Jeongyeon caringly asks as she looks at the back of Mina’s head.

Mina sits there evaluating her actions and she turns around, feeling confused by what got into her. She can’t always take advantage of Jeongyeon by simply kissing her when she’s sad. She can’t allow her emotions to dictate her actions and do as they please every time something similar repeats itself.

“Sorry,” Mina repeats again, disheartened. She didn’t want Jeongyeon to leave.

Jeongyeon glances at the frustrated girl and wants to say something funny but serious at the same time.

“Didn’t know you liked it…rough,” Jeongyeon sarcastically says as she playfully chokes herself. And Mina gives her a stare but it’s not funny.  Jeong see’s her expression and thinks of something else to break the awkward silence.

“Maybe I should lean back more often,” Jeongyeon jokes and gestures the motion.

Mina finally half smiles and silently laughs.

“If every kiss leads to a sorry, what else do I have to do?” Jeongyeon jokingly continues.

And Mina laughs, turning around she ignores the funny girl, leaving Jeongyeon to wash up.

 

Jeongyeon ponders while lying in Mina’s flower bed. Unlike Jeongyeon who bundles her feelings in, Mina doesn’t directly say her feelings unless she’s pressured, she knows, she can read Mina’s face better than anyone else’s. She realizes there are a lot of things she still doesn’t know about Mina, but, she’d like to.  Since Jeongyeon wants more of Mina, it includes understanding her better.

 

Mina washes her face, ridding the cracks of tears on the corner of her eyes. Running her fingers through her hair, she takes a good look at herself. She’s such an emotional wreck. Glaring in the mirror, she doesn’t understand how someone would want to be with her.

The thinking swan gently bites her tongue. Even after everything, Jeongyeon is still there. And someone like that deserves all the love in the world, all the love it could offer.

 

Mina walks back to her room to check on Jeongyeon, and the girl lies comfortably, playing games on her phone.

 

“Are you hungry?” Mina calls as she leans on the door watching her.

“Yes?” Jeongyeon answers with an arced brow.

 

Making her way to the kitchen, Mina opens the fridge to see her leftover pasta she made the other day.

She remembers wanting to cook for Jeongyeon if given the chance. And since Jeongyeon is over now, she would love to cook for the girl.

 

Mina is no chef but she can manage. Grabbing some eggs and the rest of the fresh tomatoes, Mina decides to make an omelet with rice.

 

Measuring the amount of rice needed, she starts washing it clean and places it in the rice cooker. Mina cracks the eggs and beats them altogether mixing in some salt and pepper. She rinses the tomatoes clean and fetches the cutting board.

 

Jeongyeon gets out of Mina’s bed to the kitchen, and she spots the busy girl. Looking over her shoulder, Jeongyeon peeks and it startles her.

 

Mina gives her the softest smile and Jeongyeon catches it.

“Do you know what it’s like to have a heart attack?” Jeongyeon eagerly questions.

Mina can see where this is going and starts to quietly laugh.

“That’s how I feel when I look at you…I can’t…breathe…,” Jeongyeon jokes.

She laughs at her lame question, but so does Mina.

 

Still poking over her shoulder she watches Mina prepare the ingredients.

Mina shyly smiles as she cuts the tomato.

“Let me help you,” Jeongyeon kindly offers.

But before Mina could move over, Jeongyeon steps closer, closing the distance between her and Mina. Jeongyeon slides her arms under Mina’s and slumps her head onto her shoulder. Using Mina’s hands, Jeongyeon places hers on top and begins to maneuver the knife to cut the tomato into slices.

 

Mina clears her throat, she suddenly feels nervous and shy. The girl embarrassingly smiles as she continues to allow Jeongyeon to help her.

If this is how things will be with Jeongyeon, then she has to start getting used to it, in public too.

 

Jeongyeon lets go and Mina moves to heat the pot to fry the egg. Pouring the egg into the pot, she swirls it in a circular motion, creating an omelet for the rice.

 

Mina carefully watches the pot allowing the egg to evenly cook. The rice cooker clicks and Jeongyeon searches through the cabinet to find plates. She puts the slices of tomatoes on the plate and waits for Mina. Mina scoops the rice onto the plate creating a football shape before placing the egg on top. Jeongyeon watches her cook and it’s fascinating. She learned something new about Mina today; the girl can cook.

 

Jeongyeon attentively watches her work.

Mina grabs ketchup from the fridge, adding a cute design on top of the egg.

 

No Jam grabs the plate, and looks at the cute heart with a smile in the center as she puts it on the table.

 

Mina turns off the stove and gestures her hand to tell Jeongyeon to sit and eat. She does as she’s told, and Mina hands her a spoon.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Jeongyeon politely asks.

“I can’t finish this all by myself,” Jeongyeon states.

“I’ll eat, but you first,” Mina replies.

Jeongyeon takes a bite, spooning some into her mouth; it’s nothing special. But since Mina made it, it’s exceptionally special. Jeongyeon hands Mina back the spoon, thinking maybe she’d like a bite too, but she shakes her head, rejecting it.

 

Mina smiles as Jeongyeon eats. She cuts into the egg and scoops the rice with a piece of tomato on it for Mina and offers it to her, wanting to feed the chef.

Black swan hesitates as she looks at the spoon and then to Jeongyeon.

“Ahhh,” Jeongyeon motions as she opens her mouth wide.

Mina licks her lips and stares at Yoo Jeongyeon.

“Am I baby?” Mina laughs.

Jeong puts her arm down, elbow on the table.

“Uh…yeah, you’re my baby,” Jeongyeon blurts.

 

Mina turns pink at once and opens her mouth, and Jeongyeon feeds her.

 

The pink-faced girl, grabs another plate and rummages through her fridge for her leftover pasta. She heats the plate of noodles and brings it to the table.

 

Jeongyeon looks at her plate then at Mina’s.

“That looks good,” Jeongyeon declares.

“I didn’t offer you any, because it’s..it’s leftovers,” Mina awkwardly says. Besides, she wanted to cook for Jeongyeon.

“Am I your baby?” Jeongyeon playfully asks in return as she eyes Mina with a pouty face.

Mina laughs, she knows Jeongyeon wants her to copy what she just did.

“No,” Mina jokingly asserts and forks her pasta, eating it.

Jeongyeon laughs aloud, Mina’s teasing her.

She eats her food in peace, and so does Mina.

Jeongyeon likes this, eating with Mina, being around her and seeing her.

She’s enjoying her presence.

 

Mina doesn’t feed Jeongyeon, but she forks her some pasta and puts it on her plate. Jeongyeon tries it and gives her a confused look.

“It’s not good,” Jeongyeon honestly says. And Mina’s changed expression makes her smirk as she continues to chew.

Mina takes another bite of her pasta, it hasn’t gone bad, and she’s confused.

“It’s delicious,” Jeongyeon whispers, messing with Mina.

 

Mina purses her lips and gummy smiles.

 

The two sit there in silence, admiring each other’s company.

 

The front door opens and Sana enters, looking like she was having the party of her life.

 

“Oh hi,” Sana greets, brightly smiling at Jeongyeon.

She’s interrupted the two, and waves at the couple, leaving them where they left off.

And she scurries to her room, closing the door. 

 

Jeongyeon wanted to chat with Mina, but she has to get going.

There’s still a lot of homework to catch up on even though it doesn’t feel like it.

 

No Jam gets up and grabs the plates and utensils. Since Mina cooked, it would only be fair for her to wash, so she does. Jeongyeon applies the dish soap and scrubs the plates clean. 

“You can leave it there,” Mina instructs.

But Jeongyeon gives her a displeased look, “not a chance.”

And the helpful girl, continues washing the dishes and Mina approaches her. This time she peeks over Jeong’s shoulders.

She really loves Jeongyeon, although she doesn’t prove or show it enough.

Mina inhales. “She deserves better,” her inner voice clarifies.

And like that, the girl hugs Jeongyeon from behind. Wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s stomach and nudging her head into her back.

Jeongyeon rinses the sink clean, and turns off the faucet. Standing there steadily, she holds onto Mina’s hands, embracing the moment.

 

“Thank you,” Mina quietly says.

She pauses, hugging Jeongyeon tighter.

“…for everything,” Mina sincerely says.

 

 

Jeongyeon rubs Mina’s hand, responding to her appreciation. She sighs feeling a little sad, she doesn’t want to leave but she has to go.

 

“I have to go,” Jeongyeon regretfully says.

And Mina leans into Jeongyeon, smothering her face into her back. She quickly gets a whiff of her and pecks the back of her shirt, and nuzzles her head, suggesting she shouldn’t go.

Jeongyeon finds her gesture cute and smiles hard.

She playfully pokes Mina’s hands.

“I’m yours,” Jeongyeon silently confesses. And Myoui Mina lets go, allowing Jeongyeon to slip away.

 

Mina knows what its like to have a heart attack, but she doesn’t want to suffocate Jeongyeon.

 

Yesterday Jeongyeon woke up next to Mina, today she awakens in her own bed.

 

Seeing her sleep so peacefully, makes Jeongyeon wish she could wake up to her face everyday.

 

No Jam wakes to get ready for the day.

 

Jeongyeon’s tired of homework, it seems to be never ending. But she still has to go to class.

Stuffing her notebook in her bag, she gathers her things and heads out.

“Morning,” Jihyo exclaims.

She see’s the change in her face, given Jeong didn’t come home last night.

“How’re you?” Jihyo asks as she sips her coffee.

Jeongyeon laughs and veers at Jihyo’s cup, breaking their eye contact.

“I’m good,” Jeongyeon truthfully states, reaching for Jihyo’s coffee.

Connecting the dots, Jihyo knows it’s because of Mina. She’s glad Jeongyeon is in a good mood; she looks happy.

 

Jeongyeon smiles as she takes a sip of Jihyo’s coffee, and hands it back, “thanks.”

 

Jeongyeon puts on her shoes and checks her phone as she waits for Jihyo.

“Okay,” she calls and hurries to put on her shoes too.

The two sit in the car and head to campus with Jeongyeon driving.

 

Walking onto campus, the two stroll.

“I’m supposed to meet Chaeng,” Jihyo shares.

“I’m to pick up some art tool or whatever for Momo, want to wait with me?” Jihyo thoughtfully says thinking maybe Jeongyeon wanted to say hi to her.

Jeongyeon agrees since she still has time to spare and plus she could hand the art tool to Momo while she goes to class later.

Aside from partying, Son Chaeyoung always has some news to share.

 

The two make it to the building next to the quad and they wait for little Chaengie. Glancing at Jihyo, she must be messaging Son Chaeyoung where they’re waiting. While waiting, Jeongyeon vividly thinks of that night with Mina. She quietly smiles, looking like a fool. Her three words repeat and it makes Jeongyeon blush. And what happened the morning after that night makes her heart flutter even more. Jeongyeon squeezes her face as she feels like her insides are about to burst. She takes out her phone, messaging Mina.

 

Jeongyeon (9:23:05): Goodmorning sunshine :]

 

She ridiculously smiles, she feels happy today.

Jeongyeon puts her phone away as she continues to wait.

“What’s taking her so long,” Jihyo questions as she checks the time.

Jeongyeon shrugs, her eyes scan around, seeing if she can spot Chaeyoung, and indeed she does from a distance. Chaeyoung waves to her, along with the girl next to her. Jeongyeon squints to get a better look and her mouth shockingly drops.

“Shit,” Jeongyeon blurts with her hand over her forehead as if she’s guilty.

“What,” Park Jihyo anxiously voices as she looks at Jeongyeon.

“It’s Bona,” Jeongyeon answers and Jihyo looks up to see her and Chaeyoung walking their direction.

For a second, Jihyo was worried that something had happened, but seeing that it’s none other than Jiyeon, she dimples at the two as they approach.   

“Since when were you on bad terms with your ex’s,” Jihyo says with clenched teeth.

“I’m not, I mean never, but I just want to be loyal to Mina,” Jeongyeon answers back under her breath.

Jihyo turns to Jeongyeon and gently slaps her arm, “don’t be silly.”

Says the girl who drank to her sadness the other day alone in the kitchen.

 

“Sorry, but look who I ran into,” Chaeyoung says happily.

Instead of sharing the news, Chaeng brought it.

Chaeyoung really liked Bona. Of all Jeongyeon’s girlfriends, she’s probably the one she adored the most. Plus she’s eye candy, and she’s super nice.

 

“Hi Jeongyeon,” Bona kindly smiles and waves at her.

Trying to act normal, Jeongyeon brushes her hair with her hand, “hey, Jiyeon.”

All the memories of Mina suddenly erase and she feels extremely nervous.

“That’s what Bona does, she makes you feel nervous as fuck,” Jeongyeon’s conscience hollers.

Like Mina, Bona is beautiful and Jeongyeon can’t help but steal glimpses of her.

 

Bona laughs because she hasn’t heard anyone call her Jiyeon in so long. The only person who probably calls her that is her parents.

 

Forgetting her manners, she kindly hugs Jihyo then Jeongyeon.

The silly girl stands there weak in the knees from Bona’s friendliness. Bona’s hugs bring back memories and it all floods back, flooding Jeongyeon thought’s.

 

Chaeyoung wrinkles her face as she glances at Jeongyeon who is acting funny.

 “Are you alright?” Chaeyoung asks with furrowed brows.

Jeongyeon laughs and nods her head and looks away.

“We should catch up,” Bona excitedly says as she smiles at Park Jihyo. Like old times, the group of friends stand there chatting.

Forgetting about the art tool, Chaeyoung quickly passes it to Jihyo and she gives it to Jeongyeon.

She opens her bag and immediately stuffs it in.

“Be careful with that alright,” Chaeyoung instructs.

All of Chaeyoung’s art tools are worth more than a college textbook.

Jeongyeon sticks her tongue at her, knowing how she gets whenever she lends her art tools.

Son Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue back, playfully.

 

Mina (9:26:04): Morning :] I’m heading to class now.

 

Jeongyeon’s phone buzzes and she reaches for it because she knows its Mina.

 

Reading Mina’s message right away, Jeongyeon smiles so hard that Bona notices.

“What brings you here?” Jihyo curiously asks. Bona looks back at Jihyo, wanting to answer her question but also wanting Jeongyeon to know also.

“Moved back, needed somewhere to study,” Bona lies and grins.

Jeongyeon’s entranced by Mina even though it’s just a reply to her message. She checks the time and if she continues to chat she’ll be late.

“I have to go,” Jeongyeon states and walks away with her head down staring at her phone.

Bona momentarily leaves to catch Jeongyeon as she slips away, “wait.”

“We should catch up too, what’s your number?” Bona nicely asks.

Jeongyeon’s always been on good terms with her ex girlfriends, but she doesn’t want Bona to think their not.

Jeongyeon’s nice, she doesn’t know how to say no.

Jeongyeon fake laughs, because it’s not a good idea, but she never deleted Bona’s number either.

And like that, Jeongyeon exchanges numbers with her.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon strides to class with clenched fists.

“WHY,” the inner Jeongyeon screams.

Jeongyeon breathes and exercises her breath because everything is fine. Everything is just fine and dandy.

 

Making her way to class, she sits slumped and slouched in her seat, next to Momo, flustered.

Momo looks at her friend, trying to make out whats wrong with her early this morning.

 

“Did you bring the tool?” Momo questions.

“What?” Jeongyeon says with a puzzled look.

She’s not paying attention.

“Chaeyoung’s tool,” Momo corrects.

Jeongyeon snaps out of her thoughts and grabs the tool carefully from her bag and hands it to Momo.

“Thanks,” Hirai says.

Jeongyeon grabs her notebook and pen out while at it. The lecture begins and Momo puts her head down hiding behind a student as she rests her eyes.

Momo glances over to Jeongyeon and the girl still sits slouched, hands relaxed, and mouth open.

Hirai Momo finds Jeongyeon currently weird, and she closes her eyes counting to ten. Opening her eyes again to peek, Jeongyeon looks frozen. Momo closes her eyes, ignoring Jeongyeon’s current state, she’s tired because of Tzuyu.

 

Jeongyeon sits slouched as she thinks of Bona. One of the reasons why she believes life’s not fair is because of her.

Thinking of Bona, does bring back memories it’s inevitable, but it also makes her sad.

 

Bona’s perfect, what they had was perfect. And Jeongyeon thinks of the day she left so suddenly...and everything in their perfect picture ruined like a mistake in a painting.

 

“Do you have to go,” Jeongyeon says as she lies there hugging Bona in her arms.

“Who says I’m leaving,” Bona pouts and tilts her head at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon’s saddened at the thought that she’ll never seen her again.

Bona hugs Jeongyeon as if they’re inseparable, but by morning she’ll have to leave.

They both know it. As much as Jeongyeon’s hurting, so is Bona. But she doesn’t have a choice. And the time now spent together, Bona will always cherish.

Bona inches her lips to Jeongyeon’s and softly kisses her.

“I’ll be here,” Bona sadly says as she makes a cross with her finger on Jeongyeon’s heart.

Jeongyeon turns facing Bona, drowning in her beautiful eyes, and she aggressively kisses her.

For Jeongyeon everything good eventually comes to an end…

 

A dropped water bottle brings Jeongyeon back to class, to reality, and she sits upright, patting her face. Turning, she looks at Momo who has her head down in a deep sleep. Jeongyeon sighs, everything good comes to an end, and she hopes that’s not the case with Mina.

 

Jeongyeon rapidly blinks, attempting to focus on the class lecture. She still needs to study for her other classes. Listening to the professor, Jeongyeon jots down the important facts.

 

The professor finishes lecture and Momo is still dead asleep. Jeongyeon packs her supplies and pushes Momo’s shoulder, waking her.

 

Thinking she got cold called, Momo panics, but it’s just No Jam.

“Come on, class is over,” Jeongyeon calls as she helps Momo with her bag.

Momo sighs, she’s still tired. The nap wasn’t enough. A full days rest would still probably not be enough.

 

“Did you not sleep?” Jeongyeon worriedly asks.

Momo shakes her head as she zombie walks next to Jeongyeon.

“Alright, lets get something to eat,” Jeongyeon offers, hoping it’ll vitalize the weak girl.

The two walk to the cafeteria, grabbing some breakfast.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon could sure use a coffee and a bite since she skipped breakfast this morning.

 

Walking into the cafeteria, she spots Bona again with Chaeyoung and the two wave at the other two. Momo fully awakes as she too spots Chaeyoung’s wave. But the girl next to her she doesn’t recognize.

“Who’s that?” Momo curiously questions as she widens her eyes to get a better look.

Grabbing Momo by the arm she steers her in the other direction to get food.

“That’s my ex,” Jeongyeon utters.

Momo’s surprised and she stares back at Bona.

“Yooooo, hold on, she’s beautiful,” Momo comments.

“Yes, yea, she is but so is your girl and my current girlfriend,” Jeongyeon truthfully answers.

 

Grabbing two melon breads, and an Americano, Jeongyeon waits for Momo to pick something.

 

Momo scans the table, grabbing an egg sandwich and energy drink.

 

The two pay and Momo walks to the table Chaeyoung is sitting at.

 

“I’ll catch up with you later okay Momorin,” Jeongyeon states. Reaching for her phone she double checks the time, Mina’s almost out of class.

“Hi,” Momo greets and quickly sits down to sip her drink before she falls asleep.

“Where’d Jeongyeon go,” Bona curiously questions.

“Oh I don’t know,” Momo honestly answers.

 

“If Yoo Jeongyeon is ignoring me, then she’s doing a good job,” Bona’s subconscious argues.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon turns around checking if Bona’s followed her, but she’s clear. But Jeongyeon still races to Mina’s class. Food in hand, she’s excited to see Mina.

 

Jeongyeon checks her phone and she replies Mina.

 

Jeongyeon (10:58:30): I’m outside, can’t wait to see you.

 

A bunch of students exit the door, and Jeongyeon, stands to a side, patiently waiting for Mina.

 

Hiding the bag of food behind her, she see’s Mina and automatically smiles.

 

Mina gummy smiles at the sight of Jeongyeon and nears her.

“You look cute today,” Jeongyeon comments and Mina cheeses.

Jeongyeon see’s the glimmer in her eyes and she smiles too.

“You should put your hair in a pony-tail more, it suites you,” Jeongyeon candidly comments. The style really does accentuate Mina well.

 

Myoui Mina grins, she remembers Jeongyeon telling her the first time.

 

“Are you hungry?” Jeongyeon nicely asks.

“I bought you a melon bread and a Americano,” Jeong smiles and hands it to her.

Mina gummies at Jeongyeon’s thoughtfulness, she always thinks of her. It’s one thing Mina loves about Jeongyeon.

The two walk a distance before sitting down on a bench in a secluded area.

Jeongyeon opens her melon bun and bites into it. She’s hungry.

 

The two sit eating their melon bread and Mina drinks her Americano. She notices Jeongyeon doesn’t have a drink and offers her some of the Americano.

 

Jeongyeon sips her drink, but what she really wants it to kiss Mina. But she knows, she dislikes these things in public. And so Jeongyeon just sit there eating her melon bread and staring at the elegant black swan.

 

She finishes her bread and sits there watching Mina slowly eating.

“She’s cute, her pony-tail, the way she eats, and just about everything about this girl,” Jeongyeon quietly speaks. Yoo Jeongyeon face palms and embarrassingly laughs, hiding her smile away from Mina.

 

Mina chews, baffled at Jeongyeon covering her pretty face. Hands still covering her face, she peeks at Mina from the spaces made by her fingers.

 

Mina laughs at Jeongyeon’s silly actions.

“What,” Mina asks, intrigued.

Jeongyeon huffs and puts her hands down, keeping them reserved in her lap.

Puckering her lips, she shakes her head indicating nothing.

Mina can tell what Jeongyeon wants. She continues to eat the melon bread, thinking if she should kiss Jeongyeon. They are in a secluded area.

 

Mina’s heart races the more she thinks of being affectionate in public.

“To face your fears, you have to do something you dislike, self-acceptance, baby steps, do it,” Mina’s insides lecture.

She calms, exhaling slowly, and she talks herself into it. 

 

Scooting closer to Jeongyeon, she looks around, but there’s no one near the two.

Black swan puts her arm around her neck and quickly pecks Jeongyeon’s lips.

“Ah heart attack,” Jeongyeon says clenching her chest.

Mina playfully taps Jeongyeon’s arm because she’s teasing her.

“I can breathe just fine,” Mina confirms and gets up from the bench.

No Jam Jeong finds Mina’s comment hilarious and laughs.

 

“Where are you going?” Jeongyeon asks as she follows Mina.

Mina turns her neck as she walks, and licks the corner of her lips.

“Away from you,” she jokes and smiles.

“Wait,” Jeongyeon calls and reaches her arm for Mina.

Mina giggles and begins to run.

Jeongyeon notices and starts chasing Mina. And it’s like her dream, except there’s no hill, Mina isn’t that far, and she’s not dancing.

 

Jeongyeon stops running and simply smiles at Mina. She rapidly blinks to capture her beauty mentally as she runs. If she continues to pursue her, she might mistakenly kiss her in front of everyone. Then the entire world would know Mina’s secret, and that’s one thing Jeongyeon has to accept. She has to accept that Mina doesn’t want everyone to know. Mina isn’t comfortable with everyone knowing her ‘secret’.

 

Mina stops running and stands there poised to catch her breath. Jeongyeon walks to her and the two stroll on campus. Walking helps clear Mina’s mind and the two pass the dirt path of where Jeongyeon took her to see the cherry blossoms. It brings back memories.

 

Though the two deeply feel for each other…

There are also a lot of things they don’t know about each other, but they’re willing to work things out.

 

“Do you remember,” Mina asks as she points at the dirt path.

“Of course,” Jeongyeon declares.

Mina thinks of which story she wants to share with Jeongyeon because her parents used to always bring her to the yearly cherry blossom festival as a child.

 

“During spring time, it became a tradition to go see the Sakuras…

Hanami…It means to view flowers.

We would go enjoy the cherry blossoms; they’re so beautiful, the way they bloom to how they effortlessly fall off their stems. Then we’d find a spot and picnic,” Mina smiles as she recollects the memory. And Jeongyeon intently listens; she’s never heard Mina discuss anything about family.

 

“We’d have a picnic filled with home made food, fruits, marinated meat, sweets, and a bunch of delicious dishes. It’s probably how I learned to cook, my mom taught me. We’d sit in the park and eat the foods we brought, enjoy family time, and watch pretty flowers,” Mina insightfully shares.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon stands listening, cherry blossoms are beautiful, but so is Mina.

 

Momo sits listening to Chaeng chat with Bona. She’s still shocked that she’s Jeongyeon’s ex. But then again, she is with Tzuyu. She’s shocked too how she got so lucky.

 

Bona looks at her phone, and she messages Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Bona (11:31:58): Hi.

 

Jeongyeon walks with Mina, escorting her back to her dorm.

 

She waves at her baby. Although she harnesses deep feelings for Mina, she’s trying a different approach. No Jam understands she has self-control problems. She wants to give Mina time to accept herself and if it means not always being the first to initiate then maybe it’ll help her.  She can see she’s slowly changing. The quick kiss from earlier proved it.

 

Jeongyeon walks back to the quad where she’s supposed to wait for Jihyo. Strolling back, she thinks of Jihyo’s advice. And her best friend’s voice echoes: love makes you do strange things, hell love is crazy…

 

But its true, love is indeed crazy. Jeongyeon rethinks of when she was with Jiyeon. The crazy things she did with her, like sneak out in the middle of the night just to be with her, work extra hours just to earn money to buy her gifts, and make out with her in the movies. But it’s also because of her that she now accepts herself more than ever.

 

Every girl Jeongyeon’s been with has changed her, sculpted her to become the girl she is now. Everything is a learning process, and Jeongyeon’s been through it.

 

She did love her, there’s no denying it, but that was all in the past. Jeongyeon checks the time and her messages.

 

Jeongyeon see’s the message from Bona, but doesn’t want to reply. Ignoring the message for now, she continues to walk to meet with Jihyo.

 

Knowing that Myoui Mina is her good thing, that’s all she can do is be patient with her, and more than understanding. Because good things do take time. 

 

 

Jeongyeon quickly scribbles an answer on her assignment and takes a break.

 

Sitting at her desk and pondering things, her head starts to throb. Lately it seems, she’s always thinking.

Not everything has a reason, but Jeongyeon thinks there is.

Why would Jiyeon suddenly come back?

Though it’s in the past, Jeongyeon can’t help but feel a little hurt the moment she saw Bona.

 

She never thought she’d see Bona again given how she left so suddenly. But, seeing her today makes her realize she feels nothing more than a sense of care. She’s always been on good terms with them all but its just they always leave. She loves Myoui Mina with every bit of her heart.

 

The thinking girl jolts from her seat, exiting her room in search of an answer.

 

“Why is she back?” Jeongyeon frustratingly questions. 

Jihyo turns to see one aggravated Jeong, and gives the girl a bewildered look.

“Weren’t you listening to the conversation we had earlier?” Jihyo nicely snaps.

“Uhm, no?” Jeongyeon furrows.

“She moved back,” Jihyo quickly says shooing her away as she watches her show.

“Why?” Jeongyeon asks.

“I don’t know, ask her yourself,” Jihyo answers, with eyes focused on the TV.

Jeongyeon sighs and walks back to her room, closing the door behind her.

 

Chaeyoung (9:38:04): Mark’s party on Friday, YOU BETTER NOT DITCH!

Chaeyoung (9:38:30): Commitment is important. :P

 

Jeongyeon stares at her phone, she made a commitment with Son Chaeyoung the day she decided to join a fraternity. It’s something she hasn’t broken yet, besides the promise she made to Mina.

 

She’s tired…

Feeling like she’s caught up on homework, another pile comes like a stack of papers.

Either Jeongyeon needs to read faster or prioritize her assignments.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon lies in bed, her brains exhausted from all the homework.

 

Folding her hands on her stomach, she stares at the ceiling, thinking of Jiyeon, trying to pinpoint the real reason why she’s supposedly moved back. With her, she had self-control problems too, but it’s not the same like it is with Mina.

Jiyeon wasn’t afraid and she always touched Jeongyeon back in public without hesitation.

 

Rubbing her temples, Jeongyeon exhales, relaxing in the comfort of her bed. Tomorrow is another day, and she can’t wait to see her good thing.

No Jam tucks herself in, and closes her eyes, thinking only of Mina.

 

Mina walks to the kitchen, boiling a cup of water for her tea. It’s quiet, but she can hear Sana giggling. Either she has company in her room or she’s flirting with someone on screen. Mina licks her lips as she waits and reads her messages Jeongyeon sent today. Mina wants to make things right with Jeongyeon.

She thinks of their encounter this morning. Holding her cup, she smiles and so does her heart, she doesn’t know anyone as thoughtful and sweet as Jeongyeon.

 

The thought of kissing her this morning on the bench replays. She’s confronting her fears and considering the people around her.

 

Mina (10:50:23): Are you sleeping?

 

Mina sips her tea as she waits for a reply, but nothing, and assumed her baby is sleeping.

 

Mina sits at her desk distracted with thoughts of Jeongyeon. But she has to do homework and there’s a lot of reading to be done. She quickly skims through each section and scribbles important notes.

 

Finishing the notes she moves onto other assignments. And without realizing how long she’s been at it, it’s almost midnight. Mina organizes her desk and packs her homework into her folder and bag.

 

Mina stands to stretch, she’s now tired and needs to change. Shuffling through her drawers and closet, she wants to wear Jeongyeon’s clothes to sleep. Grabbing her sweater, she puts it on and hops into bed.

 

Like a child, she rolls around with her plush penguin and excites. She’s happy and way too love-struck.

 

 

Jeongyeon pulls her pillow and silently screams into it. She wakes with a blank mind and disturbed feelings. Even though she doesn’t feel the same about Bona anymore, it bothers her. She doesn’t want to ruin what she has with Mina. Mina’s everything. Nor will she allow Bona to ruin it, if something were to happen. The reason why she hasn’t told Mina about Bona is because it doesn’t matter. Bona is just a girl she once dated and they’re only friends now. On the other hand, Yoo Jeongyeon’s afraid, if she told her, then Mina might be upset.

 

Ridding her thoughts, Jeongyeon washes up. No Jam changes and parts her hair a different way than usual.

 

The apartment is quiet, Jihyo’s must’ve just left. The pot of coffee still remains hot, and Jeongyeon generously pours a cup.

Grabbing two slices of bread she pops them into the toaster.

 

She sits, and sips her coffee as she waits for the bread to toast.

 

Jeongyeon checks her phone, there’s a message from Mina, from last night.

 

Jeongyeon (9:03:05): Yes, I was thinking of you and I..I suddenly fell asleep.

 

Laughing at her own message, Jeongyeon is only joking with Mina and hopes she doesn’t take it the wrong way.

 

The toaster pings and Jeongyeon grabs a plate for her toast. Grabbing the jam, she spreads it onto her bread, and sits down to eat. She goes through her messages, forgetting all about Bona. Jeongyeon still hasn’t replied to the pretty girl. She sits, thinking of what to say, but it shouldn’t be that difficult. She’s overthinking.

 

Jeongyeon (9:10:04): Hi Jiyeon.

 

Bona reaches for her phone as she lies in bed. She see’s Jeongyeon’s message but without seeming eager she puts it back. She’s sure she’ll see either Jihyo or Chaeyoung later, and if she does she’ll most likely run into Jeongyeon. The girl closes her eyes, continuing to sleep.

 

Jeongyeon finishes the last bite of her toast and checks her phone for the time. No messages from either or.

 

She gathers her school bag and grabs the keys from the counter. Locking the door, she drives to campus.

 

Jeongyeon walks to campus from the parking lots with Mina on her mind. Thoughts of Mina make her heart flutter, and she smiles like a goof as she walks.

 

She always looks forward to class with Mina. If only time could slow down and the professor’s lecture could speed up.

 

Jeongyeon sits in her normal seat, she’s early. Waiting for class to begin, Jeongyeon puts her head down on her desk.

 

Mina browses the machine before heading to class. She wants to get Jeongyeon a drink but she can’t decide between coffee or juice.

 

Closing her eyes to pick, Mina presses the button and a juice falls from the machine.

Mina grabs the drink and sprints to class; she’s usually early too.

Walking in, she already sees Jeongyeon sitting down and the girl quietly puts the juice on her desk before sitting down too.

 

Jeongyeon lifts her head to see Mina and grabs the juice. Looking at her good thing, she mouths a thank you. Jeongyeon’s surprised because of the juice and Mina’s outfit.

 

Opening the juice, Jeongyeon takes a sip and it’s refreshing. She puts it on Mina’s desk, passing it to her, offering it back if she wanted to drink it too.

 

Mina’s out of breath from sprinting and she sits, fanning her face. Without thinking she grabs the juice and drinks it to quench her thirst. 

 

Jeongyeon attentively watches her and she smiles back at her baby.

 

“Hey, I’ve been looking for that,” Jeongyeon half-truths and points. She smiles as she sees Mina in her sweater.

“You can have it,” Mina offers. Mina laughs because she knows the sweater belongs to Jeongyeon.

“Does it come with the girl in it too?” Jeongyeon offers back.

“No,” Mina rudely but playfully says. She’s playing hard to get.

She finds taunting Jeongyeon to be fun since the girl always has something interesting or funny to say.

“Then no thanks, its got to be ‘buy one, get one free,” Jeongyeon jokes.

Mina laughs at Jeongyeon’s comment.

 

The professor walks in and Jeongyeon stops joking as lecture starts.

 

Jeongyeon sits there trying to be a good student but she frequently peers at Mina from the corner of her eye.

 

Mina sits there partially concentrating and half-mindedly thinking of Jeongyeon. By slowly accepting herself, she likes how Jeongyeon is there to help her.

 

She’s been doing a good job at shushing her inner critics, confronting her fears, and considering those around her. She’s trying to consider Jeongyeon more.

 

Having missed a session of the group therapy meeting, it has allowed Mina to focus more on herself. She too see’s the change and she feels quite proud.

 

“Pop quiz next week,” the professor announces and ends lecture.

 

Jeongyeon gets distracted easily, and she’s not the best student. Hearing the professor shout pop quiz makes her feel slightly nervous. She’s not aiming for the stars but to simply pass is all she wants.

 

The nervous girl looks over to Mina who is putting her notebook into her bag.

 

The two walk out of class walking side by side.

 

Mina thinks about the group therapy meeting. She hasn’t seen Momo in a while too and wonders how the troubled girl’s doing.

 

“Do you want to study for the pop quiz?” Jeongyeon shyly asks.

“No,” Mina playfully rejects.

Jeongyeon face palms at once, she’s rejected again.

And the girl laughs because she thinks Mina’s still toying with her.

“Really?” Jeongyeon seriously asks.

Mina gives her a cold stare, unable to hold her expression any longer, she breaks out in laughter, “okay.”

Mina gummy smiles, she knew Jeong would ask her since she sometimes too glimpses at the girl in class. She always looked half dazed, unfocused, and sidetracked.

 

“Tonight?” Jeongyeon asks, confirming when.

“Okay,” Mina replies.

“My place?” Jeongyeon asks again confirming where.

“Okay,” Mina repeats.

 

The two walk closely, and they stumble upon Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Bona from afar.

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t wish to walk that direction anymore, but Chaeyoung always spots her and waves. And that makes everyone look and wave at her too. Jeongyeon sighs because sooner or later, eventually, Mina will meet Jiyeon.

Mina’s has keen eyesight and waves at the tiger.

 

Mina suddenly feels awkward as she see’s Bona and Tzuyu. Jeongyeon looks at Mina and she looks down. She wants to hold her hand and run away, but she doesn’t want Mina to feel like she doesn’t have any friends. Jeongyeon’s friends can be Mina’s too. Mina kindly hellos, even though she remembers Tzuyu from that one party, but not the other pretty girl. They all briefly exchange smiles and awkwardness.

 

“Hi Mina,” Chaeyoung greets and dimples.

“Are you excited for Mark’s party?” Chaeyoung excitedly asks as her tiger eyes steer at Jeong.

Jeongyeon ignores her question and gives Chaeng a displeased look because she hasn’t told Mina yet. Not like it’s anything to hide, but she wants to be honest with Mina from here on and out.

Bona stands there staring at Mina, trying to figure out the relationship of her and Jeongyeon.

Without introduction, Bona offers her hand first to Mina.

 

“Hi I’m Bona,” Jiyeon politely and nicely says.

Mina smiles and shakes the girl’s hand. Jiyeon could be her new friend, since Mina doesn’t have many friends.

 

Feeling impolite, Jeongyeon exchanges a few words while Mina stays utterly quiet, and the two leave walking a different direction. The three girls walk ahead, and Bona turns to look back at the couple.

 

“Mark’s having a party tomorrow,” Jeongyeon informs.

But Mina doesn’t say anything, she must be thinking.

“Go with me, I need…a date,” Jeongyeon sarcastically says. But really she would rather Mina go so she can keep an eye on her, in case if she does anything stupid.

Or something she might regret.

 

Mina had planned to go to the group therapy meeting if not tonight then tomorrow. But seeing how there’s a party tomorrow, it’s unlikely to happen.

 

Although Mina is an introvert, she would like to do more things with Jeongyeon, together. Spending time with Jeongyeon makes her feel normal, alive, and herself.

 

Browsing the cafeteria menu, nothing sounds appealing. Mina looks at the menu, deciding what she wants to eat.

 

“Do you want to eat somewhere else?” Jeongyeon asks as she looks at Mina.

“Since we’re having a study date tonight, do you want to eat at my place?” Jeongyeon asks again, trying to persuade her.

 

It would be more convenient that way, and Mina scrunches her nose, but shakes her head in agreement to Jeongyeon’s inquiry.

 

Jeongyeon beams as she thinks of what to cook later. Mina’s cooked her something, and now its Jeongyeon’s turn to return the favor.

 

The two stroll back in the direction they came from to the parking lots. And Jeongyeon grips the steering wheel hard as she drives, feeling super anxious.

Making it back to her apartment, Jeongyeon grabs Mina’s bag and goes to her room, setting down both their bags.

 

Mina patiently waits as she browses around and takes a seat. Jeongyeon smiles at her and opens the fridge to figure out what to cook.

“Is there anything you’d like to eat?” Jeongyeon requests as her thoughts scramble for a recipe. 

Mina puts her hand on her chin, but nothing comes to mind.

“Surprise me,” Mina says with glimmer in her eyes.

Jeongyeon pokes her head more into the fridge.  

 

She grabs the beef in the fridge and decides to make steak. It’s the easiest and simplest thing.

 

Grabbing the bell pepper and mushrooms, Jeongyeon sets it on the table.

Jeongyeon opens the drawer for a pan, knife, and cutting board. Setting the pan on the stove, she pours oil into it, waiting for it to heat.

 

Jeongyeon prepares the vegetables, washing them clean. She cuts the meat in half while at it.

She turns around to check the pan and it seems hot enough. Jeongyeon gently places the beef in the pan and it sizzles. She turns the heat on low and adds seasoning as she waits for it to cook down.

 

Jeongyeon turns back around and cuts the mushrooms and bell peppers. Mina stands as she see’s Jeongyeon busy in the kitchen.

“I can help,” Mina kindly states.

“No, no I got it,” Jeongyeon quickly says.

“You’re my baby, I got it,” Jeong adds.

Mina laughs as she thinks of the other day when she cooked.

So the black swan watches No Jam as she cooks this time.

 

Jeongyeon grabs two plates and turns the beef over, seasoning the other side too. She turns the heat on medium to cook the meat faster.

 

Simultaneously, Jeongyeon cuts the veggies and watches the beef.

Scooping up the pieces, she puts them on the plate nearby and with her knife she scoots all the veggies in and pan-fries it. Adding some seasoning, she tosses the pan and it amazes Mina. She didn’t know Jeongyeon could cook so well.

 

And within minutes, lunch is served. Mina sits there still amazed. She looks at the plate, its simple but yet it looks delicious.

 

Jeongyeon hands Mina utensils and goes back to the kitchen to quickly clean up.

Mina waits for Jeongyeon to sit, so they can eat together.

 

A minute later, Jeongyeon hurries and sits down joining Mina for lunch. Mina cuts into the steak ever so elegantly, enjoying every bite.

 

“It’s delicious,” Mina immediately says, complimenting Jeongyeon on her cooking.

No Jam smiles because to her it’s mediocre. She’s made this dish before.

The two take their time eating and Jeongyeon can’t help but capture glimpses of Mina.

 

“C-U-T-E,” Jeongyeon specifically says.

“Can’t spell cute, without you,” Jeongyeon whimsically says.

And Mina gummy smiles hard from her comment, almost choking on her steak.

 

Jeongyeon chews her last bite and peeks at Mina who is still eating.

She sits there admiring Mina. The way she eats is cute too.

 

Jeongyeon waits for Mina to finish before taking her plate and putting everything in the sink to wash.

“Let me help you,” Mina offers again, but Jeongyeon shoo’s the girl away.

Mina wants to help like when she cooked for Jeongyeon. Standing behind No Jam, she puts her arms around her.

 

Since Jeongyeon won’t let her help, she mimics her. Mina slides her arms under Jeongyeon’s, leaning into her and she rinses the face of the plate and the water splatters everywhere. Jeongyeon breaks out in laughter as some of the water sprinkles onto her face. Mina can’t see, so she uses Jeongyeon’s hands as a guide.

 

She likes this Mina. She loves this Mina.

 

Finishing the dishes, Jeongyeon sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She should be studying but the times still early. What she really wants to do now is actually take a nap from the food coma. But she sits upright watching TV with Mina.

 

Mina scoots into Jeongyeon and kisses her cheek as a gesture of appreciation for cooking lunch.

 

“If cooking earns me kisses, can I cook for you everyday,” Jeongyeon jokes but meaning it at the same time. Her comments always send her laughing and Mina playfully slaps Jeongyeon.

 

She kisses her cheek again and leans into her, resting her head on her shoulder as the two sit there watching TV.

 

The hours pass, and Jihyo’s home with a box of pizza and company.

 

Jeongyeon immediately jolts as she hears Bona’s voice and laugh. She’s in disbelief.

Mina breaks away from Jeongyeon’s shoulder and looks at the two enter. Mina scoots away and shy’s. She see’s how beautiful Bona is and wishes she were a little taller and prettier like her.

“Is she stalking me now?” Jeongyeon’s conscience heats. 

“I bought a pizza for dinner,” Jihyo obliviously shares.

Bona is just as oblivious and smiles at the two, especially at Jeongyeon.

Having just ate, Jeongyeon realizes that was hours ago…

But she can’t be rude and selfish, because if Mina’s hungry, she can’t deny her the pizza Jihyo’s bought. The pizza Jihyo kindly wants to share.

 

So Jeongyeon and Mina join the two, eating pizza while watching TV. Jeongyeon eats, rushing through her slice. And Bona see’s it as she stares at her, finding her behavior weird. Mina’s unaware of everything and sits there eating her slice. She stares at her food as she eats, picking at the crust of her pizza.

 

It’s no secret, but Mina still doesn’t know and thinks Bona is a new student, a new friend, and possibly Jihyo’s new interest.

 

Jeongyeon thanks Jihyo and attentively stares at Mina as she eats. Motioning her to hurry with her eyes. And Mina stuffs the entire thing into her mouth and chews fast.

Mina thanks Jihyo too and gets up the moment Jeongyeon excuses herself to her room.

Jeongyeon doesn’t think its necessary for Mina to know who Bona really is. It doesn’t matter.

 

“If it doesn’t matter, then why not tell her?” Jeongyeon’s subconscious debates.

Closing the door right away, Jeongyeon locks it.

 

Jeongyeon reaches for her bag and pulls out her notebook and notes. She sits there reviewing her notes for the upcoming pop quiz. Jeongyeon’s insides stir; Bona now knows where she lives. And Mina is in her room, meanwhile Bona is out there. Jeongyeon exhales hard, she needs to relax because Bona is just a friend.

Turning around she spots Mina still standing there.

Mina finds it strange that Jeongyeon rushed through her pizza. Kind of finding her action’s weird too. But the girl shrugs it off, thinking nothing more.

“Can I see your notes?” Jeongyeon politely asks. And Mina reaches for her bag, pulling out her notebook.

She sits next to her, watching Jeongyeon flip through her notebook for today’s notes.

 

Mina grabs Jeongyeon’s water bottle and drinks it, rinsing her mouth.

 

The cute penguin observes Jeongyeon as she studies. It seems the focused girl was being serious. Mina thought Jeongyeon asking her to a study date meant more than comparing notes. But it turns out she misunderstood. So Mina sits there, bored out of her mind as Jeongyeon copies her notes.

 

Bona eats her pizza as she chats with Jihyo.

“This is like old times,” Bona exclaims. Except Jeongyeon is with someone else.

Jihyo smiles because it does remind her of old times.

Bona kind of gets the hunch that Mina and Jeongyeon are a thing but doesn’t want to assume. Therefore, without asking Jeongyeon first, she decides to ask Jihyo.

 

“Her girlfriends cute,” Bona straightforwardly says but wanting to know the truth too since it seems Jeongyeon doesn’t really want to talk to her.

Jihyo chews her food and nods her head while watching TV, therefore confirming Bona’s speculation that the two are dating.

Since they’re all friends, Jihyo doesn’t find it strange, besides Jeongyeon did say she’s on good terms with all her ex’s.

 

Bona sits there quietly as she continues to eat, now facing the TV. The pretty girl chews, eyes on the TV but mind thinking of Jeongyeon.

 

Mina’s bored and she can’t complete her other homework without her books, which are all at her dorm.

So the bored girl sits there playing games on her phone. Mina’s phone buzzes as she sees a message from Sana.

 

Sana (7:20:06): Do you know where the can opener is?

Mina (7:20:50): Drawer by the kitchen sink.

Sana (7:21:30): AH! Thank you!

Sana (7:21:59): Where are you? Want to eat dinner?

Mina (7:22:05): I’m at Jeongyeon’s, we’re studying.

 

Sana smirks as she reads Mina’s message.

“Ouuuu a study date,” Sana shouts as she opens the can of tuna.

 

Bona purposely messages Jeongyeon and the girl’s phone buzzes as she studies. But Jeongyeon ignores it and it buzzes again. Jeongyeon flips her phone, hiding the screen, ignoring it so she can continue studying.

 

Mina notices and again doesn’t think much of it, for she thinks Jeongyeon’s serious about studying.

 

Mina continues to sit there, playing her game and Jeongyeon finishes copying her notes.

 

She stops and looks at her messages and its Jiyeon.

“I’ll be back, have to use the bathroom,” Jeongyeon says, leaving Mina in her room.

Jeongyeon walks out to see Jihyo and Jiyeon still there.

“What?!” Jeongyeon quietly shouts.

Bona looks at her as if she didn’t do anything wrong.

And Jihyo looks at her as if she’s lost her mind because she’s being rude. Jeongyeon walks away and straight to the bathroom.

Splashing water on her face, Jeongyeon sits on the toilet for a second.

Bona enters, closing the door behind her, and it makes Jeongyeon nervous as hell.

“Your girlfriend’s cute, but why do you keep ignoring me?” Bona curiously asks.

Jeongyeon freaks, she can’t be in the same room, yet bathroom as Bona, friends or not.

“I’m busy, studying,…pop quiz,” Jeongyeon lies.

Bona arc’s her brow because she knows Jeongyeon better than she knows herself. She can tell she’s lying. And Jeongyeon quickly leaves, leaving Bona.

Calming herself, Jeongyeon enters her room and locks the door again. Mina looks up and brightly smiles at Jeongyeon. She’s clueless. Jeongyeon doesn’t want to tell her.

Seeing her face, gives Yoo Jeongyeon’s heart reassurance that Myoui Mina is the only one. She loves this girl.

Jeongyeon puckers up, she finds her actions strange too whenever she’s around Bona and she needs to stop it at once.

 

“Friends comes and go, she’s just a friend,” Jeongyeon conscious speaks trying to talk some sense into her.

 

Jeongyeon looks at her notes and back to Mina and checks the time, it’s almost 9 PM.

“Do you understand everything?” Mina asks as she has her eyes on her phone.

“Yep,” Jeongyeon projects.

She’s studied more than she should, but she also doesn’t want Mina to leave.

Jeongyeon grips her hands, pricking her uncontrollable fingers with her nails.

Turning away, she launches her body in bed, resting her brain from studying.

 

Mina stops playing and looks at her. The bored girl invites herself to Jeongyeon’s bed and lies there with her.

The two have a moment of cuddles and Mina hugs Jeongyeon.

It’s so hard to not want to touch Mina, and Jeongyeon closes her eyes.  She’s trying a different approach, therefore, she’s trying not to initiate first.

Mina licks her lips as she eyes Jeongyeon and places her hand on her chest. She misses Yoo Jeongyeon and her heart aches for her.

 

Mina brushes her hand on Jeongyeon’s hair and she smiles with closed eyes. Mina lays her lips on Jeongyeon’s pressing her face into her and the warmth of her lips radiate.

Jeongyeon delicately crumbles from this girl’s powerful kiss, and she opens her eyes to see Mina’s. Her innocent eyes gently piercing back, and Jeongyeon really finds it hard to breathe. Jeongyeon clasps onto Mina’s hand as it still rests on her chest. Jeongyeon’s heart pulsates and she tenderly kisses Mina back.

“Does this mean I can have my sweater back now?” Jeongyeon playfully jokes.

Mina laughs because it means just that.

Finding it difficult to control her hands and neediness, Jeongyeon forcefully changes position, rolling Mina around. And she grabs her face fragilely and kisses her soft lips.

Jeongyeon sits upright on top of Mina’s hips, binding the girl’s legs together with her thighs. Recalling the last time they slept together, Mina playfully put her hands on Jeongyeon’s neck. Mina closes her eyes, savoring each kiss as if it were a memory.

 

Jeongyeon continues to kiss her soft lips, stealing Mina’s breath, and she smoothly transitions her hands to her neck, and gently squeezes, choking Mina playfully. Mina opens her pretty eyes and laughs. Jeongyeon gives Mina a taste of what rough is like.

 

Jeongyeon knows what makes Mina tick; she knows exactly how to break her. 

 

Teasing Mina, Jeongyeon bites the girl’s sweet lips and inches to her neck, kissing her left and right. Mina breaks out in laughter, it tickles. Jeongyeon can’t help but laugh too as she continues her anxious lips. And Mina squirms. She begins to tense as Jeongyeon slowly pulls her sweater up and kisses her cute fit stomach. She can hear Mina tense up, as she caresses her sides with her naughty hands.   

Jeongyeon stops and stares at the girl directly in the eyes, “do you trust me?”

Mina licks her lips and nods.

Yoo Jeongyeon kisses Mina one last time and pulls the sweater up, partially covering Mina’s face. Also as a means of restraining her arms and hands. Jeong wraps her hands around Mina’s waist, holding her in place. And she bruises Mina all over with her perfect lips. Mina bites her lips as Jeongyeon playfully hurts her. She quietly moans as she finds pleasure in Jeongyeon’s kisses.

 

No Jam gets up, off her bed, and with total care, she helps Mina take off her pants, stripping her.

She glides her hands on Mina’s legs, swaying in a smoothing but yet teasing manner. Jeongyeon moves closer, skating her fingers across Mina’s thighs. Mina crosses her legs as a reflex and holds her breath but still makes the slightest of a sound.

She wants to put her hands over her mouth, she knows what’s coming. But also because she knows there are people outside and she has to keep extremely quiet. The girl continues to hold her breath as Jeongyeon nears closer. Jeongyeon knows what she’s doing and continues to tease her, and at last, she presses her soft spot, and the aching girl exhales a whimper. Stroking Mina, Jeongyeon observes her by the way she tenses and breathes, and she purposely stops right when Mina’s about to quiver.

 

Mina’s confused and opens her eyes, but all she can see is Jeongyeon’s sweater.

 

Jeongyeon pulls Mina by the legs to the edge of her bed. She firmly holds onto Mina’s smooth thighs. And on bended knees, she copies, mimicking her fingers from earlier, softly and affectionately kissing Mina, thigh first, and then to her soft spot. Mina’s tenses at once, her insides ignite like a quick-fire, and her breathing trembles. Mina feels her insides tingle like before and it escalates with every move Jeongyeon makes. The tingly sensation makes her legs numb and as a reflex she clenches her legs again, catching Jeongyeon’s face in between only to push her lips deeper. But Jeongyeon forces Mina apart, controlling her thighs. Still partially covered by Jeongyeon’s sweater, Mina can see stars and she scrunches her face, closing her eyes. Exhaling all the air held, she presses Jeongyeon’s sweater into her face, covering her mouth with the sleeves, she lets out an uncontrollable but yet satisfying moan. But Jeongyeon doesn’t stop, she keeps at it and Mina exhales again, whimpering into her sweater and quietly laughs. Tiring her out.

 

Jeongyeon beams and helps Mina put her underwear on. There’s no way she can help Mina put her pants on. So she grabs a pair of shorts from her drawer and slips it on Mina, whilst pulling the sweater down. Mina’s lustrous eyes shine and she gives her baby a loving smile, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

 

“Are the shorts free?” Mina quips.

 

Jeongyeon laughs and lies down, she’s tired, she’s drained.

“You can keep it,” she inaudibly says.

 

She can keep the sweater, the shorts, and most importantly she can keep Yoo Jeongyeon too.

 

Leaning into Mina, she closes her eyes, she’s tired mentally and physically.

Mina swaddles the tired girl in her arms and caresses her head in a soothing manner. And as always Jeongyeon falls asleep in the comfort and warmth of Mina’s close touch.

 

 

Jeongyeon (9:00:00): Are you up? I’m dropping Mina off, do you want to fetch a ride that way we can walk to class?

Momo (9:02:10): I just woke up, but alright, I’ll wait outside in like 10 minutes.

 

Jeongyeon gathers her school bag, putting all her supplies in it. Helping Mina carry her bag, the girl waits for Mina as she helps herself to this girl’s clothes. Tossing the sweater onto her bed, Mina grabs Jeongyeon’s other oversized sweater and puts it on.

 

Mina sleepily smiles at her and cups the girl’s face, giving small kisses across her face.

The two head to the door and Mina waits as Jeongyeon scrambles to find her car keys.

Looking at the wall hook and counter, Jeongyeon spots her keys on the nearby table.

 

Mina peeks at her while she drives. And she reminisces of last night.

She feel’s great, Jeongyeon makes her feel good.

 

“Today’s Mark’s party, do you want to go?” Jeongyeon blurts.

 

She wishes Jeongyeon would cut back on partying, but she understands she has to attend as a means of socializing because of the fraternity her, Chaeng, and Dahyun are in.

 

Jeongyeon’s never denied her anything, she solely wants Mina to simply be herself.

 

Therefore, as much as Mina dislikes it, she has to consider Jeongyeon and support her.

 

“Okay,” Mina reluctantly mutters. 

 

Jeongyeon makes it to the dorms and the two see Momo standing alone, waiting. Mina excitedly waves at her, having not seen Momo since the night of group therapy meeting.

 

Mina glances at Jeongyeon, giving her an air kiss and steps out the car. Jeongyeon laughs at Mina’s cuteness, she’s okay with it. She got more of Mina last night, and she’s content.

 

Momo approaches the car as Mina gets out, and the two exchange seats. Momo smiles at Mina, spotting the bruises on her neck. She assumes she’s going to the party since Jeongyeon is for sure to go.

 

“See you,” Momo calls and Jeongyeon reverses the car. She watches Jeongyeon drive away and the two wave at the shy girl.

 

“OUuuUUU,” Momo yells as she points at Jeongyeon’s cheek.

Hearts, stars, and smiley faces appear all over Jeongyeon’s face and Momo can see it. She get’s that way with Chou Tzuyu.

Jeongyeon just smiles as she drives, ignorning her friend.

 

No Jam drives and finds parking. She suddenly mentions Mark’s party as she thinks of Mina and Bona.

 

Hirai Momo has always been Jeongyeon’s wing-woman if Jihyo isn’t there.

“Are you going to Mark’s party?” Jeongyeon curiously asks.

Since Tzuyu and Chaeng live together, Tzuyu asked already Momo to the party.

 

“I’m going, Tzuyu’s too, she’s forcing me,” Momo jokes.

 

Momo’s the super jealous type, like a fly she has keep her eyes on Tzuyu. Someone might steal her beautiful girl.

 

Jeongyeon needs Momo to go, since Jihyo seems to be on way better terms with Bona at the moment. She needs Momo to be there for her, in case she does something stupid.

 

Jeongyeon’s instincts tell her Jiyeon will definitely be there.

 

“Thanks, Son Chaeyoung,” the inner Jeong appreciates.

 

If Son Chaeyoung could invite a herd of sheep, it would probably happen. 

 

The thought makes Jeongyeon laugh aloud and Momo stares at her wanting to know what’s funny too.

She shares the thought, and Momo cracks up, agreeing to her comment.

 

The two converse and power-walk to class, they’re almost late.

 

Momo sits dazed but still manages to jot down some notes. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon sits there with mixed emotions all over the place. 

 

She doesn’t know what’s wrong with her, but she hates when her feelings weigh her down.

 

She hasn’t told Mina the truth about Bona, more importantly because she doesn’t want to lose her good thing. Mina constantly tells her she deserves better, but Jeongyeon doesn’t want it if it’s not with her.

Jeongyeon crosses her heart with her fingers, deciding that she’ll tell Mina face to face at the party. She’ll come clean at the party.

 

Mina walks into her dorm keeping quiet, not wanting to awaken Sana. But the moment she closes the door, Sana stands there eyeing her like a mother. And it startles Mina.

 

“Morning,” Mina brightly greets.

“Somebody did more than studying!” Sana excitedly blurts as she too spots the blemishes on the girls neck.

Mina shyly runs away, disregarding her.

But this isn’t Sana’s first rodeo. Besides, she did see the same symptoms once when her parents visited.

 

Jeongyeon sits there bored out of her mind even though she should be paying attention. Like Momo, she slouches front to rest her head on the desk. And she day-dreams of Mina. She misses her already.

 

She thinks of Mina’s cherry blossom story and finds it adorable. She can depict a little Mina sitting on a picnic blanket, and it makes her heart dance. Jeongyeon hides her face as she silently laughs.

 

This time, Momo pushes Jeongyeon, brushing her hand on the girl’s shoulder to wake her.

 

Jeongyeon wakes at once as she see’s students packing their supplies and leaving. She does the same, and walks out of class with Hirai.

 

“Alright see you tonight?” Jeongyeon confirms as she pats Hirai.

Momo nods her head as she walks a different direction to meet with Tzuyu.

 

Jeongyeon walks to the parking lots, wanting to go home to nap. She feels extra sleepy. Jeongyeon squints her eyes as she walks, and she see’s Bona from a distance. Immediately she swerves and walks even faster to the parking lots.

Bona could recognize Jeongyeon from any angle and see’s her walk away. Jeongyeon makes it so easy for her to recognize, it’s so obvious.

 

Jeongyeon gets into her car, locking her door, but no ones following her. And she drives home, clearing her mind while at it. Bona makes her feel on edge and she’s extra cautious in everything she does that involves Mina.

 

They’re still friends but its different.

 

Jeongyeon enters her apartment and goes straight to her room, closing the door. Throwing herself onto her bed, she digs her face into her pillow. Her bed’s smothered with Mina’s scent.

Engulfed by Mina’s scent, Jeongyeon takes a nap.

Her phone buzzes but she sleeps through it, and the hours pass.

 

Jeongyeon hears Jihyo cooking in the kitchen but her eyelids feel super heavy, so she continues to sleep through it. Minutes that feel like hours, Jihyo knocks at her door, calling the sleeping girl. And she finally wakes, sitting upright lazily, Jeongyeon scratches her head and stretches. Walking to the kitchen, she see’s that Jihyo’s made rice with veggies and she sits to eat. Not realizing the time, she goes back to her room to grab her phone and reads her messages.

 

Jeongyeon grabs a plate and quickly eats the food Jihyo’s cooked. Jihyo knows about the party but is unable to attend since she has to wake up early to head home for the weekend.

 

Jihyo goes to pack, leaving Jeongyeon alone as she eats dinner.

 

Jeongyeon rushes through her meal, she has to pick up Momo and Mina.

Leaving her plate in the sink, she rushes to change. Tossing something on, she goes to Jihyo’s room and thanks the girl for the delicious food, also notifying her that she’s leaving to Mark’s.

 

“Don’t drink and drive,” Jihyo exclaims as she hears the door slam right after.

 

Jeongyeon drives towards campus, and minutes later she arrives in the dorm parking lots. She messages Mina and Momo at the same time. While waiting, Jeongyeon plays with her hair. She looks at herself in the rear view mirror as she parts her hair all sorts of ways.

 

 Mina scurries and Momo follows behind her, copying her movement and the two hurry to Jeongyeon’s car.

 

No Jam inputs the address, and drives according to the directions given. Several minutes pass, and they arrive at a nice house near the other side of campus. Jeongyeon laps around the block, trying to find parking, and she passes the house. The parties Jackson and Mark host always seem hectic, she would be surprised if no one showed up.

 

Jeongyeon parks into a small space, nearly tapping the car behind her.

 

Mina walks closely behind Jeongyeon as Momo walks upfront. Mina grips onto Jeongyeon by the tips of her finger and walks with her. But the moment the door opens she lets go. And the three enter the loud house and already its crazy. A bunch of guys are roughing up by the beer kegs, there’s people arm wrestling, and a lot of others dancing and standing around, contributing to the crowded house.

But Mark and Jackson are nowhere to be seen.

 

Jeongyeon makes her way to the kitchen, seeing if she can find familiar faces. And Hirai and Myoui closely follow. People stare at Mina and she feels nervous. She tugs at her sweater, trying to hide the swirls on her neck, but it just makes people stare more.

 

After several minutes of standing, Tzuyu appears with Bona, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung.

 

Jeongyeon laughs because if it weren’t for Tzuyu, she probably wouldn’t have seen Chaeng amongst the crowd or Dahyun.

 

Mina half smiles as she see’s the group of friends approaching. Though Jeongyeon’s friends are her friends also, she keeps quiet and to herself. Chaeyoung used to chat with her, but it seems she’s busy talking to Bona. The two have a moment of eye contact, and Mina finds her flawlessly beautiful.

 

Forgetting all about telling Mina the truth of Bona, Jeongyeon thoughtfully supplies everyone with a drink. Mina stares at the cup, she doesn’t really want to drink, so she dips her lips only, and the bitter taste hits her. Jeongyeon takes a small sip of her drink, to cut the edge.

 

Momo throws her arms at Tzuyu, wrapping it tightly around her waist. Tzuyu gives her a heart-felt smile and the peach puckers her lips. She pulls Hirai’s face playfully and tenderly kisses her. Mina witnesses their encounter and smiles at the cuteness and looks away to Jeongyeon. If only it could be so easy for her too, but every time she wants to, she either panics or feels overwhelmingly afraid.

As much as she fears, she still tries.

Mina shyly reaches for Jeongyeon’s hand and grips onto her finger. Jeongyeon feels the effort and grips back as she continues to talk to her friends.

 

After hours of being at the party the crowd slowly dies down and so does the music. Mina feels bored, but she still finds an ounce of enjoyment as she spends it with Jeongyeon. She barely knows anyone and the people who she knows are either talking to other friends or are with their significant other. Jeongyeon tries to give Mina her attention, but she immediately gets pulled away by her other friends.

 

Jackson appears with a little too much to drink and Mark chases after him trying to convince him that he’s buzzed. The two run around the house until they stop in front of the group of friends.

 

“Want to play a game?” Jackson half drunkenly suggests.

Mina brightens as she hears game. She loves games.

The rest of the group agree too since Jackson always has some fun idea.

“Alright everyone has to sit in a circle,” Jackson shouts. They all do as their told and Jackson leaves to grab a bottle.

“Duck, duck, goose,” Chaeyoung shouts and Momo laughs.

Jackson comes back with a bottle and sets it in the center. Nearly stepping on Mark’s foot, Jackson’s drunk ass sits to explain the game.

“It’s called, seven minutes of heaven,” Jackson excitedly shouts.

“Since we’re all friends, it’ll be a surprise, so the person goes in the closet and someone else spins the bottle for that person and whoever the bottle lands on will go in after and you have seven minutes to do whatever,” Jackson instructs.

Mark claps his hands because he likes this idea.

“I don’t want to play,” Jeongyeon admits as she looks at Bona then to Jackson.

Everyone looks at her as Jackson calls her out.

“YAH Yoo Jeongyeon, don’t be a poor sport, it’s just a game,” Jackson upsets.

And Jeongyeon angers a little after being shouted at in front of everyone. Mina pats her back reassuring and comforting her that it’s alright.

 

Mina’s never played this game before, and finds it interesting. The chances would be slim, but she hopes when it’s her turn she’ll get to be in the closet with Jeongyeon.

Jackson volunteers to go first and he enters the closet. Mark kindly offers to spin the bottle for Jackson and it lands on Tzuyu. Tzuyu gets up, but Momo tugs at her hand playfully. But she reassures the Barbie, nothing will happen, so Momo lets go, and into the closet Chou Tzuyu goes.

The time starts from seven minutes and Momo eagerly taps her hands. Seven minutes feel like seven hours of hell and Momo’s dying as she thinks of nonsense and the things Tzuyu could be doing in there with Jackson and not her.

 

The timer pings and Mark goes to knock on the door, indicating the time is up. Tzuyu comes out with her hair in a mess and she smiles at Momo. Momo looks at Jackson then to Tzuyu, and she immediately stands upright, about to kick his ass.

Everyone notices, and then looks at Jackson. But he doesn’t say anything and sits back down. The game continues onto the next person. Tzuyu pulls Momo aside, excusing herself, and she forcefully swipes the bottle on the kitchen counter and chugs.

“Nothing happened,” Tzuyu asserts with a serious face. Momo looks at her confused because her messy hair says otherwise.

“I knew it would make you jealous and upset, that way you could take your anger out on me…tonight,” Tzuyu purposely taunts as she gives Momo an alluring look.

Momo’s face relaxes and she calms. The two go back to join their circle of friends and continue to play the game. Mina looks at Momo, giving the girl her cup, but she respectfully declines.

She would probably be mad too.

“Since I volunteered, I want to pick someone to go,” Jackson suddenly says changing the rules of the game.

Jeongyeon looks away and at Mina because she doesn’t want to be picked.

“Yoo Jeongyeon!” Jackson loudly shouts. Jeongyeon mugs Jackson, she knew he was going to choose her since she already said she didn’t want to play.

Jeongyeon stands, hesitant to get in. Jackson see’s her hesitation and he stands too. If she runs, Jackson will just chase her and toss her in the closet. So, Jeongyeon unwillingly gets in. She crosses her fingers, praying that the bottle lands on Mina.

Dahyun volunteers to spin the bottle and it suddenly lands on none other than Kim Jiyeon. Bona jolts as the bottle lands on her, and she smiles. Jiyeon enters the closet with an eyes closed Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon opens her eyes thinking its Mina, but it’s Jiyeon.

 

“Great,” Jeongyeon says aloud.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Jiyeon confusedly questions.

“Nothing,” Jeongyeon shakes, she doesn’t want to argue or offend the innocent girl. She just wants the seven minutes to hurry the hell up.

“Are we not friends?” Jiyeon asks.

Jeongyeon sighs because she still cares for Jiyeon, “we are.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Jiyeon curiously asks.

“I’m not,” Jeongyeon says as she looks down.

“Now you’re lying,” Jiyeon says as she pulls Jeongyeon’s face up.

“The Jeongyeon I know doesn’t lie to me. I know you better than anyone out there,” she says.

Jeongyeon’s eyes wander as she finds words to say.

“I was a little hurt from seeing you the first day, because I thought you’d never come back,” Jeongyeon says with a change in tone.

“But you coming back, made me realize, there’s someone out there that I don’t ever want to lose,” Jeongyeon truthfully says.

Jeongyeon pauses and looks at Bona, caring about her, but more for Mina.

Bona knows exactly who Jeongyeon is referring to even if she doesn’t say a name.

And she sits there in silence as the seven minutes comes to an end.

 

 

Though they’re all friends and have met each other before or kindly greeted each other, Mina still doesn’t know Bona. And Jeongyeon’s never said much about her either. She looks up observing their circle of friends and she spots Chaeng who just stares at her and dimples. Mina smiles back and waves at her.

 

Turning to Momo, Mina decides to ask about the mysterious flawless girl.

“Do you know her,” Mina asks as she watches Momo drink.

Momo feels hot and relaxed and she can’t wait to smother Tzuyu affectionately. She’s buzzed.

“Who?” Momo drunkenly asks.

“The girl in the closet with Jeongyeon,” Mina affirms.

“Oh that’s her ex,” Momo blurts without letting the words process through her brain first. And Momo throws her hand over her mouth as if she’s ratted someone out.

“Sorry,” Momo sincerely apologizes.

“Why does everyone know this but her?” Mina’s inner voice questions.

 

Mina remains quiet as she thinks of what they could be doing in the closet. But amongst all of her thoughts, they all lead to negativity. She ponders.

 

Mina finds it odd that Jeongyeon’s never said anything about Bona. And she met her several times too. It makes her think, if there is anything else Jeongyeon’s hiding. Mina realizes she doesn’t know Jeongyeon as well as she thought she did. Instead of jumping to conclusions, there are reasons to everything. But the real reason Mina wants to know is why. She understands that Jeongyeon doesn’t express her feelings well or doesn’t say how she feels directly. But it shouldn’t be a secret. Mina suddenly feels hurt and upset and no longer wants to play the game anymore. She loves Jeongyeon, and wants to make things right. But some of her friends there still don’t know they’re together. If she suddenly lashed out she’d probably cause a scene.

During the seven minutes, Mina feels her problems surface, her inner voice fighting, and her self-acceptance methods backfiring. She feels all the progress she’s made, dissipate in the blink of an eye. And she wants nothing more than to leave the party.

She should’ve went to group therapy meeting instead.

Now knowing who Bona truly is, she could be the answer to Jeongyeon. She could be her deserve better, and her good thing.

 

Feeling jealousy strike her heart, Mina calmly gets up and leaves the circle of friends, pretending to walk to the bathroom. She sneaks out the front door quietly, and leaves the party.

 

Walking back to campus from the party would probably help her prioritize her clustered mind.

 

Jeongyeon and Bona exit the closet and their circle of friends glance at the two. They know their history.

 

Jeongyeon crouches as she looks at Momo, “where’s Mina?”

Swirling her finger in a circle, Momo finally points to the direction of the bathroom.  
Leaving the circle of friends as they continue to play the game to find Mina, Jeongyeon knocks at the bathroom door. But no Myoui Mina. And it’s as she feared.

She calls Mina but no answer.

Jeongyeon storms out the door, to see a girl walking down the street.

Yoo Jeongyeon runs after her, she knows its Mina by her outfit.

“Mina!” she calls.

But Mina doesn’t turn around, she keeps walking, ignoring Jeongyeon and her eyes begin to tear. She doesn’t want to cry. But, she doesn’t know how to not cry as she thinks of Jeongyeon with someone else besides her.

 

“Mina, please…stop,” Jeongyeon calls again.

Other than inanimate things, the only one who can hurt her is Mina. And she’s doing so by walking away from Jeongyeon.

“Stop,” Jeongyeon whole-heartedly begs.

Mina stops in her tracks with clenched fists.

She loves Jeongyeon, but she just wants to know the truth.

“Why,” Mina shouts back, upset.

Not understanding Mina one bit, Jeongyeon gives her a confused look.

“You can be happy with her, with your ex,” Mina mutters.

“You can deserve better and more with her,” Mina jealously says.

Jeongyeon saddens from Mina’s words.

Mina’s hurtful words cut her heart like a sharp blade, and Jeongyeon remembers she was going to tell her about Bona before the party but had forgotten.

 

Myoui Mina makes her vulnerable.

 

“What do you want to hear,” Jeongyeon sadly says shrugging her shoulders.

“I didn’t tell you because it doesn’t matter,” Jeongyeon says as she looks to the street.

“I didn’t want you to be upset, I don’t want to lose you,” she adds.

All these are valid reasons, but Jeongyeon struggles with revealing the real reason.

 

Jeongyeon pauses and looks at Mina with her sad eyes.

“I’m yours to have and keep, I’m all yours,” Jeongyeon sincerely offers.

 

Mina licks her lips and stares at Jeongyeon, she feels rash and foolish.

 

No Jam deeply sighs, she feels extremely overwhelmed by her emotions, and the weight of her shoulders feel heavier than before as she balances everything. She doesn’t express her feelings well.

 

Jeongyeon swallows hard and looks away then back to Mina, she has to say it or else she’ll never get the chance.

“Myoui Mina, I…I love you,” Jeongyeon finally and truthfully confesses.

 

These three words don’t come easy for Jeongyeon.

 

Hearing the girl she loves say three words, makes Mina sink.

She’s drowning. She was the first to say I love you to Jeongyeon.

 

No one’s ever told Mina they love her upfront. And hearing Jeongyeon say it, makes Mina want to make the girl’s life fair, it makes her want to give her the deserve better now. And it makes her want to finally accept herself completely to give Jeongyeon more. 


	5. Audere est Facere

Myoui Mina hugs her plush penguin. She wants to be sympathetic like Jeongyeon but sometimes her jealousy gets to her.   
She replays the image in her head. She’s constantly overthinking.  
If Jeongyeon didn’t chase after her, then maybe now would be different. She’d probably be mentally digging a hole for her sadness and crying. She’d probably be mad at Jeongyeon too.   
But at the same time she’s glad Jeongyeon chased her down the street, because it means she noticed she was missing and more.  
Mina sighs as she lies there with her silly thoughts.   
Unable to overthink, she feels bad. Maybe she should’ve asked Jeongyeon first instead of leaving so abruptly. Maybe she should’ve took a different approach…  
Thinking of Jeong’s friends, maybe now they think she’s weird.

A part of her does want an explanation of what happened in the closet with Bona.   
The confused girl pets her plush penguin, unsure of what she wants at the moment. All she can think about is the changed expression on Jeongyeon’s face when she shouted at her and the sadness in her eyes that followed. 

But that also explains why Chaeyoung had been so clingy and cool with Bona at the party. And how Jihyo invited her over to have pizza to catch up. There are things about Jeongyeon she still doesn’t know. And that makes her think of Jeongyeon’s ex’s. Though it shouldn’t matter and it’s not important.   
She feels a little hurt knowing she wasn’t Jeongyeon’s first kiss or fuck.   
Mina turns to her side, trying to sleep. She’s desperately trying to change and accept herself each day. This includes staying positive and being less pessimistic. 

Mina sighs as she tries to listen to her own advice.   
With her impressive memory, she enlightens a little as she thinks about the good words that were said earlier.   
“I’m yours to have and keep, I’m all yours. Myoui Mina, I…I love you,” Jeongyeon’s voice echoes. 

Letting those words repeat itself, Mina drowns all the negativity and nonsense. She doesn’t want to think about Jeongyeon’s past, but more of a future with her. 

Yoo Jeongyeon sits at the kitchen table, alone in the quietness. If Jihyo were here right now, she wouldn’t mind talking it out. But she’s left venting with a bottle of alcohol. Jeongyeon puts the bottle away back on the shelf. One drink would be enough to calm her nerves. And one drink is all she needs right now.  
Jeongyeon sits thinking more than she usually does. The frightening feeling that rushed over her when she saw Mina walk down the street. But to what limit would Mina really leave Jeongyeon, though she wouldn’t ever want it to happen.  
Jeongyeon snickers, she finally told Mina the three words.   
She takes a gulp of her drink, feeling a little embarrassed but also relieved that her shoulders aren’t as heavy. She wants to see Mina right now and hear her voice but it’s late. She’ll only be disturbing her. And she saw her earlier too. 

 

Sitting there with her thoughts, Jeongyeon finishes her drink and puts her cup in the sink, heading to her room.   
Yoo Jeongyeon lies down, bored out of her mind, unable to sleep yet. Her insides are burning and she feels hot from the single drink.   
Kicking the sheets, Jeongyeon takes off her sweater and fixes her shirt before covering her lower body with her blanket.   
She lies there staring at the ceiling and fiddling with her fingers.   
Jeongyeon puts her hand in her shirt, rubbing her stomach, trying to sooth herself to sleep.   
Sudden thoughts of Bona emerge, especially their conversation in the closet. She means every word said. She doesn’t ever want to lose Mina. Understanding her situation, she’s willing to wait.   
Love makes people do crazy things, and that’s how Jeongyeon feels when she’s with Mina. 

She’s the crazy good thing that’s worth fighting for.

Mina looks at herself in the mirror. She rubs at her neck, the blemishes are starting to disappear. She loves the way Jeongyeon makes her feel overall. Physically to be exact, the memory of that night just makes her quiver.   
The shy girl quickly washes up and tosses a sweater on. It’s the weekend, which mostly consists of homework or laundry. But all Mina wants to do is see Jeongyeon. Plus she still feels a little bad for shouting at her yesterday. 

Mina goes to the kitchen, deciding what to eat. Looking through the fridge, she grabs the milk to have some cereal.   
The dorm is quiet, Mina is unsure if Sana is even home or sleeping.   
But Mina sits there eating breakfast as she plans her day out. She has to get some work done. Finishing her breakfast, Mina washes her bowl and spoon, setting it on the rack. Walking back to her room, she closes her door, and quickly jots down everything she wants to complete today. 

Feeling like she’s procrastinated enough, Mina organizes her messy desk. Grabbing her school bag, she takes out her notebook and reviews her notes, since there will be a pop quiz next week.   
Mina goes over each bullet point and studies a little. 

She peeks at her phone on the table, she wants to see if Jeongyeon’s messaged her but she shouldn’t. If she picks up the phone, it’ll only distract her.   
Forcing herself to concentrate, Mina goes back to studying and doing some homework. 

Rolling around in bed, Yoo Jeongyeon tosses and turns, feeling lazy over the weekends. She should be studying, but she doesn’t want to get up. And she would rather spend time with Mina. Jeongyeon looks at her phone, but no messages from Mina. She assumes maybe Mina’s mad at her still because of what happened with Bona. Therefore, she decides to message her first.

Jeongyeon (10:02:40): Morning! What are you doing today?

Jeongyeon clings onto her phone, waiting for Mina’s reply. After several minutes, still nothing. She assumes she must be sleeping, besides it is the weekend.   
Jeongyeon wonders what Momo is up to. 

Jeongyeon (10:10:25): Yo! What are you doing today?  
Momo (10:11:04): I’m having breakfast with Tzuyu. Why what’s up?  
Jeongyeon (10:13:02): Nevermind, you’re already having breakfast.

Jeongyeon sets her phone down, she wanted to get breakfast with Momo, since Jihyo isn’t home, and Mina’s probably sleeping. She sits upright and see’s the stack of papers and homework she still needs to do. The pile won’t lessen itself. 

Jeongyeon washes up and leaves her messy bed hair as is. Grabbing the pan in the cabinet, she decides to make breakfast. Jeongyeon sighs as she see’s all the ingredients in the fridge. Even with a full fridge, she still doesn’t know what to make. Grabbing the side dishes her mom prepared, Jeongyeon puts a little of each on a plate. Indecisive on what to cook, Jeongyeon looks through the fridge once more. Thinking for a good minute, she decides to make scrambled eggs to complement her side dishes. 

Jeongyeon turns on the stove and adds oil in the pan. She waits for the pan to heat before adding the two eggs and swirling it, letting it cook thoroughly. With the same plate, she adds the cooked scrambled eggs. Jeongyeon heats up instant rice and adds it on her plate too.

She brings her food to the living room, and turns on the TV. Jeongyeon sits there alone, enjoying morning breakfast while watching TV. 

Jeongyeon mixes the eggs and rice, spooning some into her mouth. She gets up, going to her room to fetch her phone. It’s almost noon, but still no message from Mina. 

“Mina should be awake by now,” Jeongyeon says aloud.

Jeongyeon (11:24:02): Are you still sleeping?

Putting her phone aside, Jeongyeon continues to eat whilst watching TV. She wonders how Jihyo is doing since she went home for the weekend and hasn’t heard from her since.

Myoui Mina continues to study and review her notes. She’s usually good at studying but with Jeongyeon on her mind, she’s been having a hard time.   
Without thinking, Mina grabs her phone and see’s Jeongyeon’s messages.   
“Ah,” Mina says aloud as she holds onto her phone. She said she wasn’t going to look at her messages and she did on accident. 

But, Mina smiles as she reads Jeongyeon’s message. She doesn’t want her to think she’s mad at her either. She does want to see Jeongyeon, but she also needs to finish her homework. 

Mina (12:01:03): No I’m awake, I’m doing homework. Maybe I’ll see you later?

Jeongyeon quickly looks at her phone and reads Mina’s message. She contemplates if she wants to see her later. Without replying, Jeongyeon goes back to eating and watching TV, and leaving Mina to her homework. 

Finishing the last bites to her breakfast, Jeongyeon cleans after herself, wiping the table and washing the dishes. 

She doesn’t want to do homework but she needs to. Jeongyeon turns off the TV and goes to her room. Sitting at her desk, she stares at the stack of papers.   
Jeongyeon stalls, procrastinating some more before actually having to do homework.  
She rapidly taps her screen as she plays the game.  
A short break suddenly turns into several hours of playing and Jeongyeon doesn’t realize it until Bona messages her, interrupting her game. 

Bona (3:36:04): Hi. 

Jeongyeon stares at the message and ignores Bona.   
Attempting to complete some work, Jeongyeon sits still and takes out her notebook to review her notes. She goes over them once again since there’s a pop quiz next week. She tries to make analogies out of the examples to help her remember them easily. With her pen she underlines words to create acronyms that’ll help her too. Scribbling things down on her notebook, Jeongyeon writes the important points. After several minutes of studying, Jeongyeon gets up to stretch. Pacing in her room with her notebook, she starts saying things aloud.   
She grips onto her notebook trying to focus and reads the bullet points. She doesn’t understand how Mina is such a good student. Or how she always gets near perfect scores on all her assignments. Jeongyeon laughs as she thinks about her scores. She isn’t aiming for the stars, but a high score on the next quiz would be great. 

Jeongyeon starts to think of nonsense and her notes aren’t helping, since she copied Mina’s verbatim. Every line she reads now becomes a distraction. She begins to think about the study session she had with Mina.   
The way her fingers skidded across her thighs so smoothly, to the way she stroked her, and Mina’s whimpers ring in Jeongyeon’s ear. Dismissing her homework for Mina, Jeongyeon quickly puts her oversized hoody on. She grabs her notebook and keys and sprints for the door. 

Jeongyeon starts the car, and drives toward campus to Mina’s dorm. 

 

Minatozaki Sana finally wakes, feeling overly excited because it’s the weekend. Sana passes the fridge and goes back to look at what’s to eat. Browsing through the fridge, she takes out the leftover rice and meat.   
The clumsy girl washes up, brushing her teeth, and picking off her eye boogers.

Mina crosses out the assignments she’s completed. Looking through her list, she still has several homework assignments to go.   
“Hello?” Sana says aloud, thinking she’s the only one home.  
It’s awfully quiet, and the pretty girl starts to sing.   
Mina takes a break and checks her phone, but Jeongyeon hasn’t messaged her. She can hear Sana singing and Mina turns to see if her doors closed.   
Going back to her homework, she opens a new document. Mina diligently works, managing to write the first paragraph. She sits there thinking what to write for her supporting evidence. She looks at the draft that she brainstormed, and it’s a mess. There’s so much she wants to say but she doesn’t know where to start.   
Mina taps her lips as she stares at her document, proof-reading it. 

Sana walks to Mina’s room, putting her head near the door, but its quiet. Sana knocks, unsure if Mina is even home. She’s always so quiet.   
The knock startles Mina and she goes to answer.

“Oh, I thought you weren’t home,” Sana says smiling at the quiet girl.   
“No, today’s my homework day,” Mina answers and points to her desk.   
Sana peeks and nods.   
“Anyways, want to eat lunch?” Sana thoughtfully asks.   
Mina hesitates to answer, but she could use a break though. And plus she could re-organize her thoughts for the second paragraph.   
“Sure, give me a minute,” Mina says and goes back to her paper.  
Sana leaves Mina to it and goes to heat up the food.   
She’s hungry. 

Sana helps with lunch, heating the rice and meat. She splits it in half and puts Mina’s plate on the table. Sana sits there and eats first, forking the meat into her mouth with bits of rice.   
Mina looks at her paper and saves the file. She checks her phone then the list of things she still needs to complete for today. Grabbing her notebook, and cup, she leaves her room to meet Sana in the kitchen.   
Mina puts her things down, and opens the fridge for juice.  
Pouring some into her cup, she caps the juice and sips. Mina forks a piece of meat into her mouth.   
“Did you make this?” Mina asks as she finishes chewing.  
Sana excitedly nods.   
“How is it?” Sana eagerly asks. She doesn’t cook much, so Mina’s opinion would probably matter to her.   
“It’s good,” Mina informs and forks another piece into her mouth with rice.  
Sana cheese as she hears the compliment.   
Sana cutely claps and forks a piece of meat into her mouth. 

Jeongyeon arrives at the dorms and parks her car. Reaching for her phone, she thinks if she should message Mina or surprise her. She didn’t seem upset in the last message. Jeongyeon looks at Mina’s messages and re-reads them. Sitting there in quick contemplation, Jeongyeon decides to surprise Mina. Stepping out of her car with her notebook, Jeongyeon strolls to her baby’s dorm.   
Looking all hearts and daisies, Jeongyeon hopes Mina isn’t mad.   
“Love is patient, it is worth fighting for,” her conscience repeats as she nears Mina’s door.  
No Jam exhales, seeing Mina excites her, and she knocks twice. 

The knock at the door alerts the hungry two.   
Sana furrows a brow at Mina, and goes to answer the door.   
She’s not expecting company and so isn’t Mina.  
Mina continues to eat, minding her own as she reads her notebook.  
“Hey,” Sana kindly greets.   
“Hi, is Mina home?” Jeong asks as if she needs Sana’s permission.   
Mina turns at the familiar voice.  
Sana waves for the funny girl to enter and she spots Mina eating lunch.  
“Your study buddy is here,” Sana shouts and jokes.  
Mina gummy smiles before looking up and straightens her face as she see’s Jeongyeon.   
She pretends to be upset still.  
The clumsy girl darts Mina and winks, grabbing her plate, she scurries off to her room. 

Jeongyeon sits down and stares at Mina then her plate of food.   
She can’t tell if Mina’s still upset or not.  
“You should’ve brought some damn flowers instead of your stupid notebook,” Yoo Jeongyeon’s inner voice howls.  
Jeongyeon folds her hands on the table, and leans her head down like a sad puppy.   
Mina finally looks up and breaks the tension and gummy smiles, causing Jeongyeon to smile back. 

Mina forks a piece of meat and points it to Jeongyeon.  
“Want some?” She nicely asks. But the cute girl shakes her head.  
“I didn’t know you were going to come over,” Mina states as her eyes venture back to her notes.  
Jeongyeon observes Mina as she multi-tasks. She puts her notebook on the table, and thinks of what to say because she wants to be funny but serious at the same time. 

“Didn’t you say see you later?” Jeongyeon questions.  
“I could leave,” she quickly adds raising a brow.  
Mina’s response is slow, as if there’s a delay in processing everything.

Giving Jeongyeon her divided attention, she finishes eating and meets her eyes.  
“What?” Mina jokes with a serious face.

“I could come back later,” Jeongyeon says and stands to excuse herself.  
Mina gummies and stands, glaring her playfully, “I heard you.”   
Nearing Jeongyeon, she grips her arm, “stay.”   
A small laugh escapes Jeongyeon as she’s easily persuaded and she grabs her notebook, waiting for Mina. 

The smart girl washes her plate and fork. She grabs her cup and notebook, heading to her room, meanwhile Jeong follows like a snail. 

It’s not the first time she’s been in Mina’s room, but she looks at her bed, and the only thing she wants to do is to compare notes. Jeongyeon glances at Mina’s desk, and it’s occupied with her homework and books.  
Jeongyeon sits down, making herself comfortable on the edge of Mina’s bed. 

Glimpsing at her, she seems busy. Maybe Jeongyeon should’ve come at a later time.

Mina sets her cup down and sits to work on her paper.  
“I’m almost done with my homework,” Mina says smiling and turns back around.

Jeongyeon leaves her alone, trying not to disturb the busy girl. She lies down and rolls over on Mina’s bed, allowing the scent to envelop her.   
Jeongyeon stares at her notebook and dozes off. She inhales and all she can smell is Mina. Grabbing Mina’s pillow Jeongyeon puts it over her face, covering herself. 

Determined to finish her essay Mina rapidly types, trying to put all her ideas on the document first then go back to it later. She turns and peeks at Jeongyeon who looks like she’s sleeping. Mina grins and checks the time. As long as she manages to finish it today, it’s one less thing to worry about.   
An hour passes and Mina is nearing the end of her paper. She looks at her draft and it has a bunch of scribbles and crosses.   
She checks on Jeongyeon again and she hasn’t moved since the last time she peeked.   
Several more minutes pass as Mina types her conclusion and saves her document.   
Yoo Jeongyeon lies there gripping on her notebook, half asleep.   
Crossing the assignment off the list, she makes a quick note to proof-read since she quickly wrote it on a whim. Mina leaves her desk and reaches for the pillow that’s covering Jeongyeon’s face. Tossing it back in place, she grabs the notebook, putting it on the side. Mina crawls into bed and lies closely next to Jeongyeon.   
“You’re so cute,” Mina says aloud, putting her arms on the half asleep girl.   
Jeongyeon smiles with eyes closed causing Mina to laugh for she thought the cute girl would be sleeping.   
No Jam opens her eyes, and smiles again at Mina, touching her arm back. 

Reciprocating the affection, Jeongyeon slides her hands away from Mina’s arm to her neck. Touching the bruises she left.   
“I was studying,” Jeong states, reaching for her notebook.   
“E equals MJ squared,” Jeongyeon answers, proving she was really studying.   
Her reply sends Mina laughing because nowhere in her notes has a formula.   
“E equals MC squared,” Myoui Mina corrects.   
“Do you want to compare notes Einstein?” No Jam jokes. But she knows Mina is correct. She was simply messing with her, besides MJ squared does sound better. 

Jeongyeon pulls at the front of Mina’s shirt with her index, and the bruises still remain but faintly.   
She playfully presses the bruises and Mina giggles, brushing Jeongyeon’s finger away automatically. 

“Is that why you brought your notebook?” Mina mutters as she licks her lips.   
Jeongyeon’s eyes steer to her lips as her tongue rolls away so quickly.   
She tries to keep calm as her heart rate rises. 

As much as she adores Yoo Jeongyeon, she does feel a bit jealous because Bona is beautiful.  
She wants to ask about Bona, but she shouldn’t. Jeongyeon’s three words remind her of what’s important. And that’s the now. Mina twirls her finger around Jeongyeon’s hoody strings, doing this several times. Jeongyeon stares at Mina with her undivided attention, letting her do as she pleases. The swan thinks back to the night they compared notes. A smile escapes Mina’s lips as she recalls No Jam pulling the sweater above her face. Mina scrunches at the thought of being tickled by Jeongyeon’s lips. But also from being gratified. 

“What?” the cute girl says wanting to know why Mina’s so gummy.   
“You light me up,” Mina whispers, not wanting to reveal the truth in detail.  
Yoo Jeongyeon’s heart flutters from Mina’s words and she can’t hold her patience any longer. Doing the opposite of what she wants, Jeongyeon eagerly inches her lips to Mina’s face and kisses her, putting her arms around the girl’s back, pulling her in.   
Myoui Mina is the only one she wants to kiss.  
Yoo Jeongyeon stays that way with eyes closed, holding her soft kiss. Struck by Mina’s delicate kiss, she feels weak in the knees and her insides cave.   
The warmth of Mina’s lips upon hers is sweeter than alcohol.   
She wishes she could freeze the time and remain this way since Mina doesn’t know if she could give her the better now.   
But she’s willing to wait.  
Mina’s insides tingle as Jeongyeon’s symmetrical lips press against hers.   
“I love you,” Mina’s subconscious blurts. 

Mina opens her eyes as her lips are still locked. She breaks away, and wraps her fingers around the strings of her hoody again. Licking her lips, she closes the distance once more, and smothers her with a wet kiss. Mina pulls hard on the strings, wanting Jeongyeon. 

And amongst the frozen time, the two get lost in each other’s kisses.

Mina breaks away again and clenches on the strings to Jeongyeon’s hoody. She eyes her until Jeong opens her eyes, meeting hers. 

“Do you know what it’s like to have a heart attack?” Jeongyeon laughs, asking again.  
Her question makes Mina laugh too and she nods her head.   
“That’s how I feel when I look at you, I can’t breathe, and when I kiss you,” the swan responds first, adding to Jeongyeon’s answer and furthering her reply. She remembers the exact words. 

Jeongyeon’s lips part and she’s surprised from Mina’s answer.   
Mina’s memory is amazing, and she can’t believe she copied her reply. 

The two have a moment of awkward silence but Mina still looks at Jeongyeon.  
They both break out in laughter from the silence.   
And Mina cups her chin, giving her baby a little smile.  
“Thank you,” Mina whispers sincerely meaning it.  
Though she’s still learning to accept herself, she’s glad Jeongyeon’s helping her. She’s happy that Jeongyeon’s understanding of her situation and that makes her want to work extra hard to give her a better. Jeongyeon deserves the world. She does deserve better. And although she doesn’t express herself as much publicly, she is grateful for Yoo Jeongyeon. 

Mina pulls at Jeongyeon’s oversized sweater.  
“What are you doing,” Jeongyeon lazily asks and laughs.  
She holds Jeongyeon’s arms out, and crawls into her oversized sweater with her. The distance isn’t close enough and she needs to be closer to Jeongyeon.   
Hugging Jeongyeon, Mina forces her head out of the opening of her hoody.   
Yoo Jeongyeon laughs finding Mina’s actions cute.   
She wraps Mina like a bear and rolls over onto her. Jeongyeon quickly pecks Mina and rolls back. Mina pecks back, missing her lips. 

“Did you finish your homework?” Jeongyeon caringly asks.   
“No,” Mina sighs.   
“Well for now, yes,” she corrects. She would rather spend the rest of the day with Jeongyeon. She could still work on the rest tomorrow.   
“Want to get dinner?” She asks, sitting upright.   
“Okay,” Mina says but still lies there, lazy with Jeongyeon.   
After a minute, the penguin crawls out of Jeongyeon’s hoody and lies back in bed. Her brains tired from too much thinking.   
Yoo Jeongyeon gets out of Mina’s bed and grabs her notebook.   
“Can you help me?” Mina purposely asks as she waves her arms in mid air.   
Jeongyeon laughs, she puts her notebook down. Instead of pulling Mina’s hands, the sneaky girl leans her body, putting the swan’s arms around her neck.   
Jeongyeon breathes on Mina as she pulls her up by the shoulder and neck. 

Mina stands and Jeongyeon reaches for her notebook again.   
Grabbing the hair-tie on the table, Mina bundles her hair and tightens it in a ponytail, so effortlessly.   
“That’s my girl,” Jeongyeon conscience utters as she stands waiting.   
Mina grabs her phone and wallet and heads out of her room with Jeongyeon.   
Jeongyeon puts her shoes on and Mina does the same, tying her laces. 

Black swan pauses as she see’s Jeongyeon holding her notebook.  
“You don’t want to study later?” she asks with widened eyes.   
Jeongyeon chuckles, she knows Mina isn’t referring to actual studying.   
The funny girl waves her notebook and shrugs, “maybe.”  
She smirks, leaving Mina with an undecided answer. 

The two head out the door to the parking lots and Mina sweeps Jeongyeon’s hand, holding it as they walk.   
She feels happy that Mina is slowly being herself, and that she doesn’t have to hide. She wouldn’t want her to hide, especially her feelings. And she wouldn’t want Mina to feel uncomfortable either. 

“What do you feel like eating?” Jeongyeon thoughtfully asks.   
Mina thinks as she swings her hand, swinging Jeongyeon’s too.

Jeongyeon spots Momo sitting next to Tzuyu as the two walk to the parking lot.   
Mina stops swinging but continues to hold Jeongyeon’s hand.   
It’s no surprise to Momo, she knows, she saw Mina’s love bites.   
The two stop in front of the couple, and Mina smiles at them. Not really focusing at what Jeongyeon is saying, Mina turns around scanning the parking lot. She see’s some students walking and it sort of makes her nervous.   
She can feel her hands sweat, but Jeongyeon continues to hold her hand firmly.   
She turns back around facing the couple and then looks at Jeongyeon for an answer.   
Staring at Jeongyeon seems to be a distraction, a reminder that she’s trying to be better, and that she needs to work extra hard.

Getting lost in her thoughts as Jeongyeon talks to Momo, Mina stares off in a direction.   
Jeongyeon’s hand tug brings her back, and her feet immediately follow. Mina smiles as she’s dragged away.

Yoo Jeongyeon lets go of Mina as she grabs her keys and the two sit in the car still deciding what to eat.   
“Grilled meat, pizza, noodles, uh…burgers?” Jeongyeon randomly suggests.   
Mina puffs her cheeks and decides to go with burgers since she had pizza recently.  
“Burgers…?” Mina confusedly says, peeking at Jeongyeon.  
Jeongyeon looks back in agreement and she starts the car, driving to the nearest burger joint.   
Mina sits back and stares at Momo and Tzuyu from afar. She continues to stare out the window as Jeongyeon drives.   
Rolling down the window, she puts her arm out, letting the breeze blow against her waving hand. Mina smiles, she’s happy.

Yoo Jeongyeon lightly taps her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat in her head as she observes Mina from the corner of her eyes.

“Have I told you….” Jeongyeon purposely asks as she looks at Mina, waiting for her eyes to meet hers.   
Mina licks her lips and tilts her head, thinking Jeongyeon’s going to say something funny, and she smiles first.  
Looking at the road, then quickly glancing at Mina, Jeongyeon laughs.  
Quick to think, Mina fills in her statement, “that you love me?”   
She knows Jeongyeon doesn’t express her feelings well or directly. Not to pressure her but she would very much like to hear the three words again.   
It’s not what Jeongyeon had in mind, and her heart jumps as she thinks of the three words. It’s distracting her from saying what she really wanted to say.   
The cute girl shyly smiles as she drives and glimpses at Mina.   
“…that you look good in a pony tail,” Jeongyeon finishes, and continues to drive.

Mina withdraws her arm and touches the cute girl. Brushing her fingers gently against Jeongyeon’s cheek. She rests her fingers around the back of Jeongyeon’s neck as the girl drives. 

Minutes pass and they finally arrive at the burger place. Jeongyeon drives around to find parking, but it’s packed. Mina peeks out the window, she quickly withdraws her arm and folds her hands in her lap.  
“Confront your fears and consider the people around, especially Jeongyeon,” Mina’s inner voice preaches.   
Jeongyeon turns to her and as the swan stays quiet in her seat with eyes closed. She wants to eat inside, but there are too many people. And knowing Mina’s condition, it might make her uncomfortable.   
Jeongyeon sighs, trying not to let the past get to her.   
Since life hasn’t always been fair for her…  
Therefore, she decides to order from the drive through.

Browsing through the menu, Jeongyeon starts listing the items aloud since Mina can’t see it. 

“Hm, cheeseburger with fries and a shake,” Mina delightfully says as she hears the options.  
“Desert? There’s ice cream, pies, and floats,” Jeongyeon says aloud before turning to Mina. The girl shakes her head since she already ordered a shake.   
Jeongyeon browses the menu once more, thinking of what to order and decides to go with the chicken sandwich.   
Mina grabs her wallet and gives Jeongyeon the money, but she declines.   
“I got it,” Mina anxiously says and shoves the money in her hands.   
She drives forth, ordering their meals, and Jeongyeon pays instead. Grabbing the money, she hands it back to Mina.   
Mina frowns a little, she wanted to pay for their meals since Jeongyeon paid last time.   
Yoo Jeongyeon grabs the bag of food and passes it to Mina. Giving Mina the drinks, she grabs the desert she ordered. Passing it to Mina also, she holds it still.   
Jeongyeon drives away, to the only place where it’s quiet.   
Holding onto Jeong’s ice cream, Mina nibbles on a fry and watches the road because it doesn’t look familiar. She continues to hold the ice cream cone even as it’s melting.   
“Where are we going?” Mina quietly asks.   
“Trying to find a place to eat,” Jeongyeon replies, diverting her question.   
“Your ice cream, it’s melting,” Mina notifies and licks her finger to taste the desert.   
Mina stares at the dark road, until she see’s a familiarity and knows exactly where they’re going. It’s their go to spot.  
Jeongyeon blindly reaches for Mina, to lick some of the melting ice cream. And Mina realizes and assists her. Jeong sticks her tongue out while Mina inches the ice cream cone towards her lips. She licks the ice cream, and Mina’s hand on accident. 

Myoui Mina holds her laughter as she endures the feeling.   
“Sorry,” Jeongyeon laughs and purposely misses the ice cream and licks her hand again.   
Mina giggles and playfully dips the ice cream cone on No Jam’s lips, causing a mess.   
In response, she laughs and glares at Mina, lovingly. 

Finally arriving at the dimly lit parking lot, Jeongyeon parks and takes the ice cream from Mina.   
“Want some?” she kindly asks, putting the ice cream in front of Mina.   
Mina holds onto her hand, controlling it in case Jeongyeon does the same. 

“Mmm, its good,” Mina says nodding her head then letting go.   
Mina attentively watches Jeongyeon as she eats the ice cream.   
Offering Mina seconds, she maneuvers the cone near her face.   
But before Mina could stick her tongue out, Yoo Jeongyeon playfully dips the ice cream back in her face, causing a mess.   
Mina cracks up and playfully stomps her feet.   
“Sorry, my hand slipped,” Jeongyeon sarcastically apologizes.  
Taking off her seat belt, she furiously grabs Jeongyeon by the neck, pulling her towards the ice cream cone with her other hand.   
The two have a moment of play, and Jeongyeon laughs as she struggles to pull the ice cream away. Even with all her strength, Mina manages to get her revenge.   
Jeongyeon cutely pouts as the ice cream is smeared all over her mouth.   
She puts the ice cream cone down and changes her expression and turning away, tricking Mina.   
Mina stops laughing and stares at Jeongyeon, now she feels bad.   
“I’m sorry,” Mina quietly apologizes and sits back in her seat.   
Jeongyeon sighs and takes off her seat belt. Peeking at Mina, she continues to hold her sadness, but a smile escapes her face. 

Quick with her fingers, No Jam reaches for Mina, pulling her hands and gently restraining her, she inches her face in. And Mina turns, laughing as Jeongyeon wipes the ice cream on the pretty girl. Allowing Jeongyeon to play, she stops laughing as their eyes meet, and Mina gives her the softest smile. Losing her self-control in Mina’s beautiful eyes, Yoo Jeongyeon let’s go of her bind, and kisses Mina. Returning her softest smile with a soft kiss. Jeongyeon exhales as she kisses, and it feels like the first time they touched lips under the stars.   
Receiving Mina’s affection gives her hope, but she knows she can’t always get this from her.   
Jeongyeon insides feel good, her heart sparks as their lips continue to touch.   
Catching her breath, Jeongyeon steals another sweet kiss before forcing herself to break away from Myoui Mina.   
Mina wraps her arms tightly around Jeong’s neck, wanting every bit of her.   
The thoughts of Jeong’s ex’s make her stomach turn, and she pulls at her neck harder, not wanting to share the girl with anyone. Not even her thoughts.  
Yoo Jeongyeon clenches onto Mina’s wrists and gently pulls.   
She wishes Mina could be more intimate in public not just in an empty parking lot or when they’re alone. But deep down, she just wants Mina to be herself.  
She doesn’t want to deserve better if it’s not with Mina, and that’s a risk Jeongyeon is willing to take.   
Mina is worth the wait, she’s her good thing. 

Mina strokes her dangling hair behind her ear, and clears her throat. Taking a sip of her shake, Mina offers it to Jeongyeon and she drinks it.   
No Jam grabs the bag of food, handing Mina hers, and munching on a fry.   
The two sit there in silence as they eat their dinner.   
“Why the parking lot?” Mina randomly asks.   
Sometimes she wishes she knew what Jeongyeon was thinking.   
Jeongyeon glances at Mina and bites into her burger.   
“Couldn’t find parking,” Jeongyeon answers using the excuse as a reason.   
She doesn’t want to tell Mina the real reason.   
Mina bites down on her fry, thinking of her response. Mina looks to Jeongyeon once more, and her reason isn’t valid because they didn’t have to drive so far. Besides, there was parking nearby.  
Mina squeezes her burger, and continues to eat.   
She knows why.   
Yoo Jeongyeon eats her chicken burger, enjoying every bite.

She feels at ease, only because she knows they’re alone. She wishes she could be more accepting of herself the way Jeongyeon is. She’s no-where near perfect, even though Jeongyeon probably thinks she is.   
Yoo Jeongyeon crumbles her wrapper and tosses it back in the bag. She drinks her iced tea and stuffs a couple of fries in her mouth. Wiping her mouth clean, she looks at Mina and hands her a napkin.   
Mina swallows her last bite and washes it down with her shake, wiping her mouth clean after.

Jeongyeon sits calmly thinking about things. Jiyeon hasn’t crossed her mind either since she messaged Jeongyeon earlier.

Turning slightly to face Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon keeps silent. Mina sits quietly, not finding it awkward one bit like she used to. 

Mina peers at her and gummy smiles.   
“What?” She murmurs.   
Jeongyeon shakes her head, returning a smile, “nothing.”  
The three words cross her mind, but she doesn’t want to say it. 

Myoui Mina steps out of the car, and a minute later Jeong follows.   
Standing there she looks at the sky for a miracle. Jeongyeon stares too, hoping to catch more than a shooting star.   
“Why do you like me?” Mina suddenly asks, turning to face her.   
Jeongyeon continues to stare at the sky. She hears Mina’s question perfectly fine, but she doesn’t want to answer yet.   
“Don’t say it’s because you think I’m pretty,” Mina quickly states.   
Jeongyeon inhales, eyes still concentrated at the beautiful night sky, counting her lucky stars.   
“If she likes me, shouldn’t her answer come out quick?” Her conscience eagerly questions.   
“Maybe she has a lot to say,” Her conscience argues back.  
Yoo Jeongyeon silently laughs and runs her fingers through her hair.  
“Doesn’t she mean love?” Jeongyeon’s thoughts argue.   
Jeongyeon smiles from Mina’s response earlier, and finally turns to her.   
Mesmerized by the pretty girl’s looks, she licks her lips.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Jeongyeon asks back.  
She feels super lucky to have Myoui Mina.   
Mina pauses and her eyes steer away as she thinks of all the reasons she likes [loves] Yoo Jeongyeon. Not only does she make her want to be herself, but she understands her on an intimate and different level. She feels as if Jeongyeon is the only one who can relate.   
With every ounce of her heart and soul, she loves this extraordinary girl.   
But before Mina can answer, Jeongyeon grips onto her hand.   
“Because your mind is pretty,” Jeongyeon confesses, really meaning it.   
Mina laughs at the weird reply, grasping Jeongyeon back.   
“But I’m not?” Mina quickly adds.  
“No, you’re not pretty, you’re beautiful,” she truthfully answers, giving Mina a wink.   
Mina turns away, covering her face and cringing at her reply.   
The funny girl chuckles but turns away, staring back at the dark sky.   
Yoo Jeongyeon’s responses never cease to amaze her. 

There’s a lot they don’t know about each other.   
“Please give me more time,” Mina’s inner voice begs.   
As much as she enjoys Jeongyeon’s company, the mood is quieter than ever, and Mina lets go.   
No Jam sits on the hood of her car, watching Mina as she waddles then twirls away.   
“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon laughs, finding Mina extremely cute.  
Mina randomly stands centered, and begins to dance, ballet to be specific.   
The ballerina begins to fly and perform, looking so elegant.   
No Jam cross her arm and hold her chin with the other, watching Mina spin and twirl. 

She’s surprised to see Mina dance. Other than being good at gaming, she’s great at dancing too. That also explains her fit physique. 

“Sorry, I can’t dance,” Jeongyeon claps then gestures a dance move, but to only look like a silly goof.  
“But I did learn the guitar for a semester,” she quickly adds to redeem herself and talents.   
Mina pants, short of breath, she hasn’t danced in so long. 

“I learned ballet for 11 years,” Mina discloses as she sits on the hood too and laughs at Jeongyeon’s silly dance.  
“That’s hot, I mean…that’s amazing,” Jeongyeon corrects then laughs.   
Jeongyeon checks the time and it’s getting late.

Without realizing how fast the times passed, they’ve been chilling in the parking lots for a while.   
Jeongyeon stands and walks back to the car. Mina notices and sits back in the car too. The hour’s fly, but when she’s with Jeongyeon it feels like she has all the time in the world.   
No Jam starts the car and drives back to campus, dropping Mina off. She steps out of the car, waiting for Jeongyeon.   
“I’m going to head home,” Jeongyeon reluctantly states after rolling the window down.  
Thinking Jeongyeon was going to get out also, Mina hops back in the car.   
“You don’t want to study?” Mina promptly questions.  
“It’s late,” Jeongyeon regretfully answers.   
She would love to study with Mina at this hour, but she knows the girl still has other homework. Besides, she doesn’t want to bother.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jeongyeon asks as she bites her lower lip.   
Clenching her fists, Jeongyeon forces a smile and Mina leans in stealing her breath, leaving Jeongyeon with a last kiss. She exits the vehicle again.  
Mina glances back alluringly, trying to persuade her for she’ll regret not studying together.

But maintaining her forced smile, Jeongyeon waves from the window as she watches Mina disappear. 

Jeongyeon’s phone buzzes and she takes a quick glimpse. It’s Jiyeon, again.  
Leaving the parking lot, she concentrates on driving, she decides to message her later. 

Myoui Mina enters her dorm, feeling happy from seeing Jeongyeon. She goes straight to her room and sits down, looking back at her document.   
Checking her phone, she messages Jeongyeon. Leaving things the way they were, she goes to shower. 

Mina (11:02:00): Did you get home okay?

Her phone buzzes again, this time its Mina. 

Yoo Jeongyeon makes it back to her apartment. Car parked, she sits there reading her messages and replying.

Jeongyeon (11:05:45): I just got home. 

Bona (10:59:03): Do you hate me?

Jeongyeon stares at the message, she’s been busy with Mina. Unable to answer, finding it difficult to reply. She feels like everything she says to Jiyeon now has to be vetted. She cares for Jiyeon without a doubt, but things are different now. Seeing the way Mina reacted, she would rather steer clear and if not then keep boundaries. 

Jeongyeon gets out the car, and strolls to her apartment. She pauses as she see’s Bona sitting crouched with her head on her knees. 

“Jiyeon,” Jeongyeon calls, and it alarms the waiting girl at once.   
Lifting her head, her pink face smiles at Jeongyeon. It’s apparent she’s been drinking.   
“Where have you been all day?” Bona pouts.   
“Busy,” Jeongyeon answers as she opens the door.   
“I was waiting for J-jihyo,” Bona quickly admits.   
Standing to her feet, Bona topples onto the bush.   
“Ouch,” she wails, and struggles to get up.   
She immediately aids the fallen drunk girl.  
Yoo Jeongyeon helplessly peers at her, inviting her in is a bad idea, but she’s hurt and drunk.   
No Jam sighs, she can’t refuse to help a friend either.

Helping Bona, she pours her a glass of water and goes to fetch the first aid kit. Bona looks at her cuts and scrapes, and then takes a gulp of water. They hurt but her heart is probably more broken, knowing their flame won’t rekindle or that she’ll never get Jeongyeon back. 

Bona rubs her eyes, and gazes at the cute girl.   
Jeongyeon wipes the cuts and scrapes clean. It instantly burns but Bona sits calm and transfixed. Holding Bona’s hand as she does so, Jeongyeon applies medicine and bandages her cuts.   
“I-I came here to find Jihyo, I needed a g-girl talk,” Bona explains and hiccups. She wanted to chat with Jihyo. But most of all, she wanted to see Jeongyeon.   
She’s the same as she was before. If she fell down, Jeongyeon would be there to help her.   
Jeongyeon bends a knee helping Bona clean the scrape on her leg. Being ever so gentle, she wipes the blood away.   
“I don’t hate you,” Jeongyeon mumbles, answering her message from earlier.   
Bona observes Jeongyeon as she wipes and exhales.   
“How do I fix things? Can I rewind,” Bona suddenly asks.  
“How do I win a girl’s heart…who already gave it to someone else?” she sadly says, staring straight at Jeongyeon.  
Jeongyeon avoids eye contact, she knows Bona is referring to her.   
“You’re drunk,” Jeongyeon declares.  
Squeezing the medicine on a cotton swab, she circles the scrape delicately.   
Bona raises her arm, patting Jeongyeon’s head just as delicately back.   
Yoo Jeongyeon stops her motion, and shuts her eyes tightly for a second.  
“Please don’t,” Jeongyeon murmurs and puts the bandage on her leg.   
Jeongyeon leaves to put the first aid kit back in the cabinet. Grabbing an extra blanket along the way, she tosses it on the couch for Bona.   
“Jihyo will be back tomorrow morning, you’re welcome to crash on the couch,” she informs, leaving Bona. 

Yoo Jeongyeon checks her phone and there are no new messages.   
Grabbing a set of clean clothes she goes to shower, locking the bathroom door on her way in.   
Bona drinks the rest of the water, she’s more aware of her surrounding.  
Helping herself to another cup of water, she drinks it and walks around in the apartment. 

Sitting on the couch, she then lies down, trying to make herself comfortable. Lying in the quietness, bored, she thinks of the past. She thinks back to the party being in the closet with Jeongyeon. She’s mad at herself for leaving, even when she didn’t have a choice.  
Yoo Jeongyeon steps out the shower, changing into her clean clothes, and dries her hair leaving it somewhat wet.   
Entering her room, she closes the door and jumps in her bed.   
Jeongyeon relaxes, not wanting to think no more, especially of Bona. Turning to the side, and pulling her sheets, she closes her eyes and sleeps. She can’t wait to see Mina later today. 

Mina corrects her paper, fixing her errors and adding more details to buffer her essay.   
Looking at the time, she circles the task she needs to complete later today. Mina lies in bed, messaging Jeongyeon before she sleeps. 

Mina (12:34:02): Goodnight, <3

Bona feels tired, but her mind is awake. She sits up and looks at the clock on the wall. She’s been lying there for almost an hour. Being in Jeongyeon’s apartment, makes her think of their relationship. Things were good until she ruined it.  
Bona tears a little, feeling sorry for everything. She knows she hurt Jeongyeon.  
Creeping to Jeongyeon’s room, she slowly turns the handle.   
Bona peeks around and stares at her as she sleeps.   
She smiles, Jeongyeon still looks cute as she sleeps.  
Having the audacity, she invites herself into Jeong’s bed. She lies there getting a better look. Reminiscing to the past, she used to sleep facing Jeongyeon, because it made her feel safe.   
She misses the times they shared, their intimacy. Digging her face in Jeongyeon’s pillow, she lies inches away.   
It’s so quiet; Bona could probably hear Jeongyeon’s heart beat.   
Seeing the cute girl’s silhouette, she lays a finger on her face. Bona gently caresses the side of Jeongyeon’s cheek. She doesn’t wake and Bona lies there at ease, like old times.   
Finding nothing wrong with lying next to Jeongyeon, she closes her eyes and sleeps. 

Park Jihyo opens the door, putting down a bag of goods her mom packed.   
“Jeongyeon,” jihyo shouts.   
The apartment is quiet on a Sunday. Park Jihyo goes to check on her best friend, knocking at her door.   
Jeongyeon wakes to see Bona in her bed, and she freaks. Bona wakes too and stretches her arms.   
Letting herself in, her mouth drops as she see’s the two lying together.   
Jeongyeon steps out of bed a little upset, and Mina comes to mind.   
“It’s not what you think,” Jeongyeon angrily says and dashes straight to the bathroom. 

Jeongyeon locks the bathroom door and stares at herself in the mirror.   
She didn’t think Jiyeon would do such a thing knowing she is now with Mina. Jeongyeon fiddles with her hands, a million thoughts scatter her mind at the moment. It’s not like she cheated on Mina, but it feels that way.  
It feels wrong. And she told Jihyo she wants to be faithful, she means it.  
And Jeongyeon doesn’t know if she should tell Mina right away.  
Thinking if it was the opposite, she doesn’t know if she’d want Mina to tell her.   
Bona could’ve kissed her last night while she was sleeping, and she wouldn’t have known.   
Yoo Jeongyeon sighs, thinking of what to do. 

“She’s right,” Bona says as she hops out of Jeongyeon’s bed.   
“Two friends can sleep together right?” Bona asks, looking at Jihyo confused.   
Jihyo shakes her head, unsure of how to answer since Jeongyeon and Bona used to be together.   
“But, Yoo Jeongyeon is now with someone,” Jihyo answers, leaning towards the not okay side.  
Jeongyeon washes up, and splashes water on her face.   
Stepping out of the bathroom, she goes to her room, and looks at her phone for the time. It’s still early. 

Bona goes back to Jeongyeon, standing outside of her door. She should apologize but they are friends still. She crossed a line last night and it was an accident, her loneliness and their memories got the best of her.   
She clears her throat wanting to say something but Jeong doesn’t turn around.  
“Nothing happened,” Bona clarifies. She doesn’t mention the touch.  
Jeongyeon pauses then gazes into Bona’s eyes.   
“Are you sure?” Jeongyeon questions.   
She doesn’t know what Kim Jiyeon is capable of anymore.  
Bona holds her stare, answering the worried girl back.   
“Nothing happened,” she repeats.   
A sense of relief shadows Jeongyeon, she doesn’t want to ruin what she has with Mina over something small and silly. 

Yoo Jeongyeon exhales and turns around, approaching Bona. Grabbing her arm, analyzing the bandage.   
“Are you okay?” Jeongyeon caringly checks.   
Bona nods her head and pulls her arm back.   
Thinking of Jihyo’s words, she’s right too, even though she misses Jeongyeon, she can’t do certain things anymore. And she has to refrain herself, even when she’s drunk.   
“I’m sorry,” Bona sincerely apologizes, giving Jeongyeon sad eyes. 

“I care about you, therefore I can’t hate you. But, I’m with Mina, and I’m happy,” Jeongyeon truthfully confesses, telling Jiyeon how it is.   
Bona purses her lips and nods, feeling an ache from Jeongyeon’s words.   
“Thanks, for letting me crash in your bed,” Jiyeon utters and leaves to chat with Jihyo.

Park Jihyo unpacks the bag of goods she brought from home, putting them in the fridge.   
“Do you want to get breakfast?” Bona asks as she waits for Jihyo.   
“I came over last night, but didn’t know you weren’t home,” Bona adds. 

Yoo Jeongyeon sits down, calming her thoughts as she thinks of what she has to do today before seeing Mina later. Staring at the stack of papers, she decides to do some work and then see Mina after. 

Finally touching the stack of papers, she splits the work and prioritizes according to due date.   
Grabbing the stack, she skims through the reading, highlighting and underlining the important things. Jotting notes on the sides, she manages to get some reading done. 

Bringing her article with her, Jeongyeon quietly walks to the kitchen, but she’s home alone now. Jeongyeon boils water for her instant coffee. 

Sipping on the hot coffee, Jeongyeon decides to cook some eggs for breakfast.   
Heating a pan and cracking the eggs in, she mixes it well and plates her breakfast.   
Sitting at the kitchen table, Jeongyeon eats and reads her article.   
Going back to her room, she grabs her phone and reads her messages. 

Still feeling a little bad from what happened earlier, she half smiles as she messages Mina. 

Jeongyeon (11:02:01): Morning! Are you awake? What time can I come over? Haha. 

Myoui Mina’s phone buzzes as she works on some homework. She’s has two more assignments to go. Waking up early to get some work done, she can’t wait to see Jeongyeon later. She’ll see her tomorrow too, but seeing her outside of school is different. 

Mina (11:04:35): Goodmorning, anytime? 

Jeongyeon reads the message and then looks back at the stack of papers.   
Needing to complete something before seeing Mina, she continues to read. 

Mina puts her completed assignments in her folder and focuses on her last assignment. She checks the time, wondering when Jeongyeon will come. Taking a break, she goes to the kitchen and makes herself a snack. Mina waits for the bread to toast. Fetching the jam in the fridge, she grabs a plate and knife.   
The toaster pings and Mina grabs her snack. Applying the jam perfectly, she brings the snack to her room and sits there munching whilst working on her last assignment. She rushes through it, unsure when Jeongyeon will be over, and plus she still needs to study for the quiz.   
Jeongyeon checks the time, and the hours seem to go by quicker than her reading.   
Organizing her papers, she puts the finished ones to a side and goes through one more article before heading to Mina’s. 

Yoo Jeongyeon stretches her arm and rolls her neck in a circular motion. She grabs her phone and wallet and scurries to Mina’s.   
Realizing she left her notebook in the car, Jeongyeon laughs. She can still study later with Mina.   
Getting out of the car, Jeongyeon walks happily to see Mina. Forgetting about Bona and her sleep over. She swings her notebook in hand as she walks. 

Her phone buzzes and she checks to see a message from Hirai Momo. 

Momo (4:12:02): I see you!! 

Yoo Jeongyeon quickly turns around and see’s Momo from a far.   
She waves and waits as Hirai nears her.   
“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon curiously questions.  
The peach shows Jeongyeon the juice and bag of chips.   
“The real question is what are you doing?” Momo questions back.  
“Going to see Mina, studying for our quiz,” Jeongyeon truths.   
Momo snickers and playfully rolls her eyes. She doesn’t believe her.   
“I am,” Jeongyeon states.   
“Study is code name for...” Momo replies and cracks up.   
Yoo Jeongyeon cackles because she knows what Momo is going to say. She can probably read her mind.   
“Okay, have fun…studying,” Momo chuckles.   
“See you,” Hirai says and waves.

Mina finally finishes the list of things she needed to complete. She grabs her notebook wanting to study again. Taking the last bite of her toast, she goes to the kitchen to wash her plate. 

Yoo Jeongyeon knocks. This time Mina answers and greets her. She feels happy to see Mina but a bit bothered because of Bona. Telling Mina is the right thing, but nothing happened also. Feeling stuck in a situation like at the party, Jeongyeon is afraid Mina will do something rash. Some things are better left unsaid and this is one.  
Yoo Jeongyeon smiles and hugs Mina as the swan wraps her arms around her.   
She promised Mina she wouldn’t leave, so if the pretty girl did, she would still stay. She should’ve promised to tell the truth too.  
Yoo Jeongyeon keeps quiet, observing Mina as she walks back to her room.   
Closing the door, Mina pulls Jeongyeon by the shirt, enclosing their gap. Jeongyeon tosses her notebook on Mina’s bed.   
Mina gummy smiles at Jeongyeon and digs her face in the cute girl’s chest, hiding her expression. She’s happy.   
Jeongyeon reads Mina’s face and doesn’t want to ruin the moment. She embraces Mina with both her arms.  
Mina lifts her head and gazes into Jeongyeon’s eyes. Bodies touching, lips so close, and Mina tilts her face and leans in. Their lips collide and a sweet caress occurs.   
Jeongyeon can feel Mina’s fingers slide to her waist, and she lets go of her hold.   
Yoo Jeongyeon’s breathing tenses from Mina’s touch and heart eyes. Unable to control her hands, she just wants to touch Mina all over. 

She playfully pushes away and Mina inches forth.   
Jeongyeon’s phone rings and it had to be at the right time. She hesitates to answer and Mina steps back. 

“Hello?” Jeongyeon answers.  
“I need you to come home, I need you to babysit Nanan and Bbosongie for a couple of hours,” Seungyeon urgently asks.  
“What?” Jeongyeon replies.   
“I’m busy,” Jeongyeon answers.  
“Hurry up, okay thanks bye!” Seungyeon responds, ending the line before Jeongyeon could say anything else.

Jeongyeon exhales, she has to leave Mina and their study session.   
“I have to go home to help Seungyeon,” Jeongyeon says dejected. 

Mina puffs her cheeks and her eyes wander. She is done with her homework and she could tag along. Besides she’s never been to Jeongyeon’s house. And she does want to know her better. If going to Jeongyeon’s house will help her fear, then she needs to go. For Jeongyeon to deserve better, she must go.

Jeongyeon grabs her notebook and turns for the door.   
“I could go with you?” Mina hesitantly asks.   
Jeongyeon immediately turns and raises a brow at Mina.   
Giving it some thought, Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders, “okay.”  
Besides, it’ll just be for a couple of hours. 

Yoo Jeongyeon drives home. The last time she brought a girl home, her parents welcomed her with open arms. She’s thankful that her parents are just as understanding.   
But she’s a little nervous; she doesn’t want Mina to feel uncomfortable either.   
Plus, Mina might laugh at her room since it’s so kiddy.   
She’s embarrassed.   
Thinking while driving, Jeongyeon recaps the first time she met Mina’s parents. It was extremely nerve-racking, she felt as if she was being interrogated. And reaching for Mina’s reassurance under the table but to be neglected really made her sad.   
She can only imagine the same frightening feeling for Mina. She would probably be nervous as hell.   
Mina sits quietly staring out the window. She wants to see Jeongyeon’s room, especially the baby pictures. She can’t wait. The thought of a cute baby Jeongyeon makes her cheese.   
Her mind ponders, thinking of nonsense and just about everything.   
“Will her parents be as accepting?” Mina’s mind asks.   
Feeling nervous already, this is the first time she’ll meet Jeongyeon’s family.   
Thinking back to when her parents came to visit, she had a neck full of swirls.  
She was hesitant and terrified to tell the truth because she knew her mom wouldn’t be able to handle it. She still is…  
Every time she tried, it became more difficult. And when she finally found the courage to want to speak up, she felt like death was around the corner. 

Mina knows it’s not fair to Jeongyeon, she doesn’t want to be selfish to her.   
Thinking back to the way she used to be up until now, she’s slowly changed. And with the help of Jeongyeon, she’s progressed gradually.   
Getting lost in her thoughts, Mina tries to keep positive. As hard as it is for her to slowly accept herself, to face her fears, and to want to give Jeongyeon more, it’s probably difficult for No Jam too.   
For a better tomorrow with Yoo Jeongyeon, she has to try, and try harder.   
Turning to face Jeongyeon, she smirks. Grabbing the girl by the neck, Mina sneaks a kiss on her cheek.   
She glimpses at the sneaky girl and concentrates on driving.  
“What was that for?” Jeongyeon happily asks.   
“I appreciate you,” Mina answers, gummy smiling to herself. 

She does appreciate Jeongyeon. There are a lot of reasons why she loves her, and patience is one. 

Yoo Jeongyeon turns into a neighborhood and Mina browses the houses. She doesn’t know where they’re at, but parts of her feel excited, scared, eager, and more than nervous. 

Jeongyeon purposely honks the horn alerting Seungyeon she’s home. But also taking her slight anger out on the horn since she told her sister she was busy, and for ruining her study date.  
The two step out the car and Jeongyeon opens the front door.   
Mina follows like a child and she looks around.   
“Hello?” Jeongyeon shouts.   
Seungyeon comes running out with her purse and stares at the two. The two dogs run too following.   
Mina excites from seeing the two cute dogs. She misses Ray.   
“Hi!” Seungyeon quickly greets.   
“I got called in work, thanks for coming over to help watch the dogs,” Seungyeon explains as she reaches for her water bottle.   
Mina’s eyes wander around the house, meanwhile Jeongyeon watches Seungyeon rush.  
The two dogs bark at Mina, the total stranger. Nanan runs in a circle sniffing and scratching at her leg. Mina sits on the ground, playing with the dogs as they run to Jeongyeon then back.   
“It’ll just be for a couple of hours, Mom and dad will be home later,” she adds before rushing out the door.   
Mina pets Bbosongie then Nanan.   
“Bbosongie…Nanan…don’t do that,” Jeongyeon utters as she crouches to pet the two.   
Grabbing Bbosongie, Jeongyeon controls the dog’s paw and waves at Mina.   
“Hi,” she imitates and barks.   
Instead of petting Bbosongie, Mina pets Jeongyeon on the head, and the funny girl lets out a laugh.   
It’s the first time she met her sister. Feeling a little calmer, she’s somewhat glad Jeongyeon’s parents aren’t home.

Nanan crawls into Mina’s lap and rests her chin on the pretty swan.   
“They seem to like you,” Jeongyeon mutters as she pets Bbosongie.   
Mina smiles and pets Nanan ever so gently.   
“I have a dog back home,” Mina shares.   
Jeongyeon’s eyes widen, it explains why she isn’t afraid of dogs.   
“I miss my dog, Ray,” Mina says and continues to pet the poodle.  
Jeongyeon didn’t know Mina has a dog.   
“I love dogs, they’re so cute. Once I was really sick, because I caught the fever, and I was in bed for a week. Ray lied there with me and kept me company. My mom said no at first to adopting a dog, but I kept bugging her and eventually she said okay.  
I was so happy that day, I got a nose bleed,” Mina laughs, sharing the story of her dog.   
Yoo Jeongyeon laughs, finding the story funny.  
“Why don’t you get nosebleeds with me?” Jeongyeon suddenly asks.   
Mina laughs at the girl’s silly question, but she doesn’t know why since Jeongyeon makes her happy too.  
“I get more than nosebleeds with you,” Mina answers, letting Jeongyeon think whatever.

No Jam stands, going to the kitchen to check on the dog bowls. She refills the water and pours dog food in their bowls. Mina now stands carrying Nanan like a baby. She looks around, and stares at the pictures on the fridge.   
“Cute,” Mina says as she spots Jeongyeon baby and kiddy pictures.

“Are you hungry?” Jeongyeon asks as she browses the fridge. Grabbing the little containers of side dishes, Jeongyeon grabs a plate and spoons some from each.   
Mina had a snack earlier but she could eat too.  
“Okay,” Mina says and puts Nanan down.  
Grabbing two bowls, Jeongyeon scoops rice in it and passes it to Mina.   
Mina brings them to the table and sits waiting for her.   
Jeongyeon grabs the plate of pickled veggies and sits down.   
Having a simple late lunch, the two eat, and so do the dogs. 

Finishing their lunch, Jeongyeon brings the dishes to the sink, and washes everything. Mina waits and wanders, looking at the photos around the house. 

Now knowing what her parents look like, she looks back to Jeongyeon, to see who she resembles the most. But she can only beam at how cute Jeongyeon was as a child.  
Jeongyeon goes to her room, feeling nervous as Mina follows.   
“Don’t laugh,” Jeongyeon states as she waits to open the door. 

Jeongyeon enters her room and runs to her bed first, jumping in. She’s embarrassed.   
Mina is amazed at what she see’s. She walks in and examines the room, it’s spotless and clean. But what amaze’s her is the toys all around her room. The cute little figurines and the Lego blocks, all are so cool.   
“I didn’t know you like Legos,” Mina states as she looks at each one.   
“I like to build things,” Jeongyeon says as she lies down, feeling tired from the drive and having to wake up so early.   
Mina shakes her head, she’s learned something new about Jeongyeon today.   
She doesn’t want to think about the situation with Bona. She doesn’t find the need to mention anything either.   
Jeongyeon turns on the TV and lies there watching.   
“Can we play?” Mina asks as she touches Jeongyeon’s game system.   
“Okay,” Jeongyeon says and sits abruptly.   
Going to the TV she sets up the system and controllers.   
Mina browses through all of the game cases and picks one.   
Handing it to Jeongyeon she patiently waits. 

The two sit there gaming for several hours. Without even realizing her parents are home, Jeongyeon looks at the time and pauses the game.   
Seungyeon should’ve been home by now since she said it would only be a couple of hours.  
“I think my parents are home,” Jeongyeon anxiously mutters.  
Opening the door, she pokes her head out, and she’s right, they are home.

Jeongyeon glances at Mina and smiles. It’s time.  
Feeling super nervous, Mina stands and fixes her hair.   
“It’ll be okay,” Jeongyeon says as she rolls the wires to the controllers and turns off the TV.   
Mina practices what she wants to say, quietly whispering to herself, and putting her hand out, waving, then shaking her hands.   
Jeongyeon furrows her brow and stares at Mina as she does so and laughs, “you’re going to be fine.”  
She’s nervous herself, but she can reassure Mina that she’ll really be fine. Her parents will give Mina a warm welcome as well, like they did with Jiyeon.

Grabbing Mina by the hand, she drags her out the door. Mina’s heart pounds, and she feels like she’s about to confess to her mom once more, feeling nervous as ever.   
She clenches onto Jeongyeon’s hand, gripping it tightly. Jeongyeon pats her hand, trying to convince her it’ll be okay.   
“Jeongyeon deserves better, it’ll be okay,” Mina mentally repeats.   
But the moment, her parents appear, Mina forces her hand away.   
She folds both her hands and formally bows to her parents, greeting them.   
“Hi,” her parents greet waving at Mina instead then bowing along with her.   
Jeongyeon smiles at her parents and then looks to Mina, oddly. It’s the first time witnessing a super proper Myoui Mina.   
“Are we getting married?” Jeongyeon jokes.   
Mina folds her lips, trying not to laugh at Jeongyeon’s question.   
Jeongyeon nears her parents as they cook and stares at the food.  
“We came to babysit the dogs, Seungyeon had an emergency at work,” Jeongyeon informs.   
“We’re going to go now,” Jeongyeon adds and sneaks a bite of her mom’s dish.   
Mrs. Yoo looks at Mina and smiles. Mina stands there frozen, unsure of what to do, but the food smells good.  
“You’re pretty,” Mrs. Yoo comments and looks at Mina once more. Mr. Yoo looks too.   
“She’s pretty,” he says to Jeongyeon.  
Mina blushes and stands there shyer than ever from their compliments.  
“Stay for dinner,” Mr. Yoo warmly invites.   
“Eh,” Jeongyeon says and looks to Mina, unsure if she’ll be okay with it.   
“Well you can’t leave on an empty stomach,” Mr. Yoo says and turns to look at both of them.   
“Or you can sleep over? You haven’t been home in a while, we do miss you,” Mrs. Yoo admits.   
Jeongyeon’s indecisive and dwells, then looks at Mina who only stares back at her.   
“Guess, we’re sleeping over,” Jeongyeon mutters.   
She didn’t think a couple of hours would turn into a dinner and night at home.  
Mina eases and is less nervous as she realizes Jeong’s parents are not like hers. It saddens her a little, she wishes on the stars that her parents would be more accepting, welcoming, and friendly like Jeongyeon’s.   
Jeongyeon helps with setting the table. Not wanting to stand there, Mina helps too. 

Mina quietly eats, feeling awkward sharing a meal with Jeongyeon’s parents. Finding it shy sometimes to eat alone with Jeongyeon, she feels weird. 

“Eat more, you’re too skinny,” Mrs. Yoo says and spoons some meat to Mina’s plate.   
“Thank you,” Mina says and nods several times.   
A smile escapes because she suddenly remembered she joked with Jeongyeon once and said the same thing to her.   
Jeongyeon peeks at Mina who has her head down eating. She can read her face, the pretty girl’s nervous still.   
Jeongyeon reaches for Mina under the table and squeezes her leg to ease the tension. It makes Mina immediately glance at Jeongyeon and she puts her hands on top of Jeongyeon’s thinking she might do something inappropriate.   
But Yoo Jeongyeon keeps her hand there and helps Mina to the food, spooning some more vegetables onto her plate and the side dishes.   
Assuming Mina would brush her hand away, but she doesn’t. Jeongyeon wants to give Mina an A for effort, but she smiles and spoons rice into her mouth. 

Mina looks up, but her parents don’t really pay attention and sit there eating and watching TV. 

The door opens and the dogs bark, Yoo Seungyeon is home.   
No Jam withdraws her hand and puts it back in her lap and Mina looks at Jeongyeon from the corner of her eye.   
Entering the kitchen, she joins the family dinner and stares at the unfamiliar pretty girl.   
Mina reaches for Jeongyeon under the table again, she saw Seungyeon earlier but she was scurrying to get out the door.   
A game of playing hands under the table, Jeongyeon pats Mina’s hand ensuring she’s okay too, and that she’ll be fine.   
She’s surprised that Mina grasped her hand under the table. She remembered being rejected the first time.

Seungyeon sits down and spoons food onto her plate. After the first bite, she looks to Jeongyeon then Mina and back to her little sister.   
“You’re pretty,” Seungyeon compliments.  
“…than the last,” she mutters with a cough and darts at Jeongyeon.   
Yoo Jeongyeon chuckles and sticks her tongue out.   
“You’re pretty too,” Myoui Mina compliments back as she meets Seungyeon’s light eyes. She heard everything.  
Myoui Mina smiles, still finding Bona more beautiful.   
Feeling nervous from her beautiful stare, she looks at her plate of food and forks a piece of meat in her mouth.   
Like Jeongyeon’s parents, Seungyeon doesn’t pay attention to them either, and she eats and watches TV. 

Jeongyeon’s probably the only one staring at Mina while she eats.  
She could sneak a kiss with Mina at the dinner table and it would probably be okay.   
Jeongyeon chews her food, and looks at everyone, then Mina.  
Testing the swan, she puts her hand on Mina’s thigh this time, and she places her hand on top, forcing it down to her leg.   
Finishing their meals, Jeongyeon helps Mina gather her plate. Feeling content with dinner, Mina helps bring the leftover food to the kitchen table. 

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Yoo,” Mina politely says and bows again.   
“You’re welcome,” Mrs. Yoo states and bows back.   
She finds Mina and her gestures cute already.   
Mr. Yoo nods his head and smiles. 

The two go back to Jeongyeon’s room, they need to shower.   
Closing the door half way, Mina sits at Jeongyeon’s desk.  
Flipping through her drawer for clothes, she pulls out some for Mina. Displaying the clothes on her bed, she lets Mina pick. 

Seungyeon swings the door open and interrupts the two.   
“I didn’t catch your name,” Seungyeon asks, approaching Mina.   
Feeling rude, Mina offers her hand first, and the two share a shake.  
“I’m Mina,” the swan politely says and bows again.  
“Seungyeon, welcome to the family,” the sister nicely says and smiles.   
Peering at Jeongyeon, her sister playfully elbows her back. Jeongyeon makes a cute annoyed expression and pokes Seungyeon.   
“Have fun kids,” Seungyeon utters, leaving the two. 

Mina can’t decide what to wear, and randomly picks a shirt and shorts. Jeongyeon does the same and puts the extra clothes back.  
“Do you want to shower together?” Jeongyeon jokes and gives Mina a wink.

Mina glares at Jeongyeon as if she’s crazy. If they weren’t at her parents house she’d probably consider it. 

“I’m messing with you,” Jeongyeon jokes.  
“Do you want to shower first?” She asks whilst handing Mina a clean towel.   
Mina takes it and showers first. 

Yoo Jeongyeon fiddles with her toys and decides to open a used Lego box she had built. Scattering the pieces, she sorts some of the colors, thinking if Mina’s bored she could build and play with Legos or any of her toys. 

Minutes later Mina finishes showering and quietly walks back into Jeongyeon’s room. Seeing her baby sit at her desk, she playfully pokes at Jeongyeon’s head. 

“Something to do,” Jeongyeon says and leaves the blocks as is.   
Leaving Mina to shower, she closes the door.   
Mina combs her fingers through her hair and concentrates on building. She loves games and puzzles. She loves these things.  
Mina plays with the Legos while she showers. Looking to the picture, she starts building the figurine as illustrated.   
She hasn’t played with blocks since she was a child, when her brother had a Lego set too.

Jeongyeon takes her time showering. She thinks about Mina and it only makes her smile. Thinking she’d be afraid of dogs, but turns out Mina has one named Ray.   
Stepping out of the shower, Jeongyeon dries her hair leaving it a little wet. 

She slowly opens her door and spots Mina working diligently with the blocks. She purposely closes the door letting it click and locking it. And Mina turns around as she see’s it’s only Jeongyeon, and goes back to building the Legos. 

Observing over her shoulder, Jeongyeon pats the swan’s head. Leaning on Mina, she puts her chin on her head and pecks her several times.  
“You’re almost done,” Jeongyeon says and goes to hang the towels. 

No Jam crawls into bed, her brain is awake but her body is tired.   
She should try to sleep since she does have to drive back to school in the morning. Not to mention the pop quiz.   
Jeongyeon peeks at Mina and rests her eyes. 

Several minutes pass, and Mina still sits there playing with the Lego’s. Realizing the time now, she stops and turns around to look at Jeongyeon lying there. 

“Where do I sleep?” Mina curiously asks. She feels a little strange to sleep in the same bed as her since they’re at her parent’s house.   
“Here…with me,” Jeongyeon says and pats her bed.   
Mina stares at her, she’ll be fine sleeping on the floor or the couch outside.   
“Here…on top of me?” Jeongyeon adds, joking. But if Mina wants that too, she can’t refuse her.   
Jeongyeon squints at Mina, thinking of how to persuade her to get into bed.   
“It’ll be fine, my parents invited you to dinner, let me invite you to my bed,” Jeongyeon says, really meaning it. She’s right.  
Mina looks to the floor then back to Jeongyeon, and accepts her invitation.   
Turning off the light, she crawls into bed with Jeongyeon. It feels nice to sleep in her real bed, but odd at the same time. It feels nice being in her room; it kind of makes her feel like she’s at home.  
Mina blindly reaches for Jeongyeon in the somewhat dark room, and places her hands on the cute girl’s chest. Yoo Jeongyeon reaches back, encompassing Mina with her arms.  
She can feel her heart beating and her breathing in the quietness.   
“Can you say the three words?” Mina whispers, wanting to hear it before she sleeps.   
“What three words?” Jeongyeon whispers back, pretending she doesn’t know.   
Mina pokes her and gummies, she knows Jeongyeon is messing with her.   
“…I’m all yours,” Jeongyeon says and quietly laughs.   
She wouldn’t mind hearing this, but it isn’t the three words she had in mind.   
Mina lays her hands on Jeongyeon, inching them upwards to her neck. With both of her hands, she gently grasps. Mina analyzes Jeongyeon, she can feel her pulse, and her heart rate.   
“If I don’t say it, is she going to choke me?” Jeongyeon’s mind eagerly questions.

Unsure of what Mina’s doing, Jeongyeon swallows and exhales. She traces Mina’s back with her hands in a soothing manner. She can see Mina’s shadow faintly.   
Hands still on Jeongyeon’s neck, she encloses their space and softly kisses her.   
Jeongyeon closes her eyes because every damn time Mina kisses her she loses it.   
It’s as if her hands have a mind of its own.   
Her body is tired and Mina’s kiss makes her feel weaker.   
Mina can feel Jeongyeon’s rapid heartbeat. And she kisses her again, gently biting her lower lip.   
A quiet whimper escapes and she immediately purses her lips, and giggles.  
She knows how Mina’s going to persuade her.   
“Shhhh,” Mina quietly says, placing a finger on Jeongyeon’s lips. She doesn’t want Jeongyeon to make a sound.   
She kisses Jeongyeon again, a little less delicately this time. Treading her kisses to Jeongyeon’s ear, Mina wraps her lips around the girl’s earlobe. Contouring Jeongyeon’s earlobe with her tongue. Yoo Jeongyeon wrinkles and puts her hand over her mouth, covering her laughter.   
Mina silently laughs and pecks her neck once, avoiding the region.   
Scooting back, she pulls at Jeongyeon’s shirt, invading her body with her smooth fingers.   
Trying not to make a peep, Jeongyeon slowly exhales into her hand. Clenching her other hand into a fist, she desperately tries not to laugh out loud. Mina’s touch excites her senses, but also tickles her.   
Black swan bites her lip and touches Jeongyeon blindly, letting her hands wander around. Pulling the girl’s shirt higher to the neck, she leans into her chest, slowly kissing her. Leaving a trail of kisses, Mina’s lips backtrack and mark Jeongyeon from collarbone to chest, all the way to her abdomen. 

Mina skids her fingers across her body before touching her thighs.   
Observing Jeongyeon through her short breaths, she can feel the intensity. 

Being even quieter, Mina delicately kisses Jeongyeon and slides her fingers into her pants.   
Yoo Jeongyeon begins to breathe hard as the swan slowly but quickly tires her out even more.   
Feeling tingly and hot all over, Jeongyeon gently pulls on Mina’s shirt. The smart girl changes her pace as she hears a difference in her breathing. Jeongyeon heaves and digs her face in her pillow and lets out a quiet whimper again.   
Learning from Jeongyeon, she purposely stops as she feels No Jam grip her shirt tighter each time.   
She should’ve had that study session…  
Mina licks her lips and affectionately continues, teasing Jeongyeon.  
Jeongyeon lets go of her shirt, and instead grabs Mina’s face, and aggressively kisses her.  
“Don’t stop,” she whispers into Mina’s mouth.  
Struggling to control her moans, Jeongyeon covers her face as a rapid fire quickly spreads through her entire body and out of her legs.   
Inhaling Mina, Jeongyeon carefully kisses her good thing.   
Mina fingers exit Jeongyeon’s pants as she withdraws her hand. 

Yoo Jeongyeon kisses Mina’s forehead and lies there quietly with her. Foreheads touching, Jeongyeon looks at her, trying to meet her eyes in the dark.   
Myoui Mina stares backs, trying to find Jeongyeon’s pretty eyes.   
Yoo Jeongyeon inhales and slowly exhales, heart still beating rapidly. She doesn’t express her feelings well but she wants Mina to know.  
“I love you,” Jeongyeon mumbles.   
Mina pretends she didn’t hear the three words. 

“I’m all yours,” Mina murmurs, stealing Jeongyeon’s words.   
Yoo Jeongyeon chortles and clings onto Mina.   
Myoui Mina throws her arm over Jeongyeon’s back, caressing her to sleep. 

Jeongyeon is worthy and Mina’s trying to work extra hard to give her a better.   
Love is worth fighting for, but she knows Jeongyeon can’t be the only one fighting. She knows Yoo Jeongyeon can’t do it alone.


	6. Ab Hinc

Mina’s internal alarm clock rings, and she wakes to see a cute Jeongyeon. Her heart feels content at the memory of last night, especially the three forbidden words that slipped Jeongyeon’s locked lips.  
Her eyes veer to the desk to check the alarm clock. Despite the earliness, she wouldn’t mind lying in bed all day with Jeongyeon. It’s a bit chilly and Mina gently pulls at the blankets to cover both their arms.  
But something about Jeongyeon’s face doesn’t look right. Her breathing doesn’t sound right either and it disturbs Mina. Yoo Jeongyeon crinkles her brow and mumbles.

Yoo Jeongyeon lies there with Kim Jiyeon facing her. She wants to feel awkward but the feeling doesn’t elicit.  
She remembers her leaving, but why can’t she feel anything but excitement at the moment. Unable to control her hands and body, Jeongyeon scoots closer to Bona. Possessively grabbing Bona’s face, she kisses her and looks into her closed eyes. Knowing she left hurts, but the sweet kiss makes up for everything that once was. And Jeongyeon kisses again because it feels good to see her.  
“Don’t leave, I don’t want to lose you,” Jeongyeon says gripping onto Bona’s wrists. Yoo Jeongyeon’s other half fights, trying to control her words and actions, but she’s trapped. She doesn’t want to touch Bona, or kiss her but she can’t control it. Allowing Jeongyeon’s hands to wander, Bona simply smiles and caresses her cheeks. She’s happy to see Jeongyeon. Fearing the worst, she’s happy to have her back. And everything feels perfect, as if things continued from where they last left off.  
“I missed you,” Bona says under her breath as she scoops her face into Jeongyeon’s neck.  
Bona wraps her arms around Jeongyeon and inhales. It’s the same scent as before.  
“Why did you return,” Jeongyeon’s uncontrollable mind asks and hugs back.  
“Stop,” Jeongyeon’s controlled half yells, but she only hugs on tighter.  
“I didn’t leave, remember? I’m always here,” Bona draws, making a cross on Jeongyeon’s back.  
Feeling nothing but excitement, Jeongyeon’s still confused.  
But she’s unable to let go, for if she does, Bona might disappear again. And that’s something her heart probably can’t handle again. 

Mina bites her lower lip thinking if she should wake her. The woken girl holds her hand in front, she could quickly tap Jeongyeon awake, especially if she’s having a nightmare.

Jeongyeon’s expression tenses once more and she mumbles again, slightly louder than the last.  
Nanan and Bbosongie’s barks suddenly wakes Jeongyeon, and the cute girl jolts. Jeongyeon lies there catching her breath. She feels traumatized by her dream and the underlying meaning. Turning her face, she spots the pretty black swan staring straight at her. Yoo Jeongyeon panics more and licks her lips. Having dreamt of her ex then waking up to see her girlfriend. She slowly exhales and eases her face and smiles at Mina. 

“Are you okay,” Mina whispers with a worried face. Having slept next to Jeongyeon before, she’s never experienced her being this way.  
She places her palm on Jeong’s chest, and she can feel her heart beating rapidly. Yoo Jeongyeon nods and reaches for Mina’s hand, intertwining it with hers. Lifting it off her chest, Jeongyeon shrivels up like a baby, wanting Mina’s comfort. Mina scoots in, and hugs her big baby. She should’ve tapped her, now knowing something was wrong. Mina lies comfortably overthinking about things. 

Shaken by her dream, Jeongyeon converses with her conscience. She doesn’t want to think about Bona, especially with Mina lying next to her. But with what happened and the dream, how can she not. Dreams must mean something…

“Bona isn’t important.”  
“If she isn’t then why did you let her in and help care for her…”  
“Isn’t that what friends do?”  
“Do friends share their beds too?”  
“Why are you lying to yourself, it’s obvious the feelings are still there,”  
“I care for Bona, it’s different…”  
“Mina’s all I want.”  
“This too shall pass…”

Jeongyeon sighs, breathing into Mina’s soft chest and snuggling into her.  
She’s supposed to be driving back to campus, but at the moment being in Mina’s arms are far more important. Helping Mina to be more accepting of herself, has made Jeongyeon realizes she’s changed too. Knowing she has difficulty in confronting Mina and expressing her feelings well with words, she didn’t struggle as much when she said it last night. And the weight of her shoulders didn’t feel as heavy. Jeongyeon can see the change in Mina and feel within herself as well.  
“Thank you,” Jeongyeon whispers and clutches onto Mina’s hips.  
She pets Jeongyeon’s messy hair, and with a serious face peeks at her.  
“Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” Mina answers back.  
“For inviting me to your bed,” Mina adds and shyly smiles.  
Jeongyeon grins back and remains quiet. She feels agitated by the dream. Trying to interpret the meaning, an ounce of her regrets inviting Bona in.  
She doesn’t want Bona to get in the way of her relationship, but it seems the more she wishes the likely it’ll happen. Jeongyeon’s mind is a mess as the two girls clash in her subconscious. She doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but the two have class later today. Even if Jeongyeon’s glued to the bed, it’d be selfish and inconsiderate of her if Mina wanted to go to class.  
No Jam quietly sighs, and pinches her cheek.  
“We should get going,” Jeongyeon mutters and slowly moves.  
Mina yawns and glances at Jeongyeon as she stretches.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mina questions again as she eyes Jeongyeon.  
She grins and opens the door.  
The dogs bark and playfully scratch at Jeongyeon’s ankles. She pets the two and  
Nanan and Bbosongie run away wildly and cutely circle Mina. 

Seeing her dogs cutely lap Mina makes her smile, she’s happy her dogs are welcoming her too. Jeongyeon goes to the cabinet to find a new toothbrush for Mina. Calling her, Mina goes to Jeongyeon and the two wash up, brushing their teeth and cleaning their faces. Mina brushes her teeth and attentively stares at Jeongyeon. She wonders what goes on in Jeongyeon’s head and what she is thinking of when she’s quiet. 

Jeongyeon wets her fingers and fixes her hair whilst Mina finished washing her face. 

Yoo Jeongyeon stands, opposite of Mina as she changes. Putting on her pants she buttons it and finds a shirt to wear. Mina approaches her and presses her face into the cute girl’s shoulder. The swan’s precious lips scatter across her shoulder blade and Jeongyeon stands still, cherishing the moment. Jeongyeon grabs her shirt and puts it over her mouth, as Mina traces her spine with her soft fingers.  
She shrinks as Mina waves her finger down her spine, and Jeong giggles.  
Mina laughs with and stops. Jeongyeon quickly tucks her shirt and turns around facing Mina.  
She keeps her hands at bay as Mina takes off her shorts.  
“Can I keep your shirt?” Mina warmly asks and pulls the crew neck to her nose, sniffing the shirt.  
“Sure, only if you let me have you?” Jeongyeon confirms and tosses the rest of their clothes in the hamper.  
Mina’s heart flutters and she cheeses at Jeongyeon’s considerate words.  
Putting her pants on, she follows Jeongyeon out the door.  
The house is quiet. Her parents left to work and Seungyeon is still asleep. Yoo Jeongyeon looks at the note on the counter and takes out the new side dishes in the fridge. Mina reads the note too, and finds it sweet that Jeongyeon’s mom packed her a lunch for the day. 

It makes her think of her mom. She used to pack cute lunches for her when she was living at home still. She misses her mom dearly and often thinks about her. With her busy schedule, she hasn’t had the time to fully chat with her though she does message her every so often. 

Yoo Jeongyeon arranges the boxes and grabs plates and bowls for breakfast. Helping Mina with breakfast, she uncovers the pan and pot, then scoops the eggs, rice, and soup accordingly. Mina helps too, bringing the food to the table, and waiting for Jeongyeon before eating. 

Jeongyeon refills the dog bowls with food and water, then sits down to eat breakfast with Mina.  
She doesn’t want to overthink, but she knows something’s on Jeongyeon’s mind. Mina quietly eats and observes Jeongyeon. The food her parents make reminds her of family meals at home. She misses home sometimes, but she has to make the best of things. And Yoo Jeongyeon is part of her make it better.  
“I like it here, I mean your house,” Mina confesses and scoops some soup into her mouth.  
“I like that you like it here,” Jeongyeon confesses, gazing into Mina’s innocent eyes. She’s always wanted Mina to be herself, and if she can be that way in front of her family, then she’s progressed.  
“You can come anytime,” Jeongyeon states welcomingly. 

Jeongyeon chews and glimpses at Mina. It made her nervous at first, the thought of Mina going to her house. But she hopes her family like her as much as they liked Bona when she used to frequent. Knowing the difference between both girls, she also hopes her parents don’t compare the two.  
She washes the plates and bowls and puts the lids back on the pot and pan. Mina watches Jeongyeon secure each container before they’re all put into a bag. Feeling thankful to have spent a night at Jeongyeon’s house, Mina wished Jeong’s parents were there so she could personally thank them.  
Mina follows Jeongyeon as she places the bag near the door. Leaving Mina momentarily, she goes to Seungyeon’s room.  
“Seungyeonnie, I’m leaving,” Jeongyeon calls.  
Seungyeon’s face crinkles as she sits upright and rubs her eyes then yawns.  
“Okay,” Seungyeon says and walks out of her room.  
The dogs scratch at Mina’s legs wanting her to pet their heads. Nanan rolls on her belly and sticks her tongue out. Mina gummies and rubs Nanan’s stomach.  
Seungyeon smiles at Mina and claps for the dogs attention.  
“It was nice meeting you,” Mina says and waves, this time not bowing.  
“Likewise,” Seungyeon says and bids the two a farewell. 

The drive back is extremely quiet. The two are lost in their own thoughts.  
Jeongyeon steals a glance at Mina as she sits there with her hands folded.  
Mina recaps the night spent at Jeongyeon’s. She didn’t just like it, she loved it. Eating the delicious food her parents prepared, meeting her sister, and the two cute dogs, everything felt like home. Having slept in Jeongyeon’s bed, and not to mention, the intimacy last night, knowing they had to keep quiet, gave her a rush of excitement. It utterly thrilled her. She’s never felt more than welcomed in someone’s home.  
Mina half smiles and covers her mouth, and leans her face near the window.  
Being very nervous at first, and letting her nerves calm after. Jeongyeon’s right, everything was fine and okay, after all.  
Continuing to stare out the window, the breeze blows against Mina’s beautiful face as she thinks of her parents. She misses them and hasn’t spoken to them in a while.  
She should call to check up on them. 

Jeongyeon silently drives, eyes focused on the road, whilst her vivid dream distracts. The struggles to want to tell Mina what happened even though it was nothing. Rethinking the dream, she replays it, finding meaning in the words and details. If she could control her dream, she’d tell Bona about Mina, instead of kissing her. Outweighing her options, she thinks about the consequences of telling the truth.  
She feels wrong in not telling Mina. But also wrong if she told her. Not having an easy way out, Jeongyeon feels boxed.  
The image of an upset Mina comes to mind, but also the fear that she’ll walk away like she did that night at the party.  
But out of it all, at least she’s honest. She wouldn’t ever want Mina to hold anything back from her. 

Jeongyeon reaches for Mina’s hand as she drives, wanting to hold. Mina grips onto Jeongyeon’s hand, playing with her fingers.  
In return, she smiles at the beautiful swan. 

Jeongyeon arrives at the parking lots and drops Mina off. Seeing students walking to and from, Mina doesn’t want to get out yet.  
“Did you finish your homework?” Jeongyeon suddenly asks. Steering her thoughts and wanting to change the mood she’s feeling.  
“Well I still need to study,” Mina says really meaning it.  
“Other than that yeah?” Mina confirms with a raised brow.  
“Okay,” Jeongyeon silently replies. 

Jeongyeon checks the time, she still has to go home to fetch her school bag and things.  
Mina exhales with clenched teeth, and quickly kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek and scurries out.  
Slow to react, Jeongyeon watches Mina leave. She wants to tell her about the incident, but decides to wait. She drives home to fridge the goods her mom packed and to gather her things before heading to class. Jeongyeon looks at the stack of papers on her desk, and laughs. She worries and cares about Mina more than herself. She didn’t finish her homework, but knowing Mina did seems to be more important. Jeongyeon stuffs a water bottle in her bag and brings Mina’s bento along. 

Jeongyeon parks, and walks towards campus, feeling paranoid. Even though Park Jihyo is her best friend too, she feels the need to talk to Hirai Momo. And given how close Jihyo is to Bona, it’s probably better to talk to Momo anyways.  
No Jam walks with her head down, drowning all the external sound.  
Remembering her past dreams, she thinks of all the ones with Mina. And she begins to analyze them too and their significance. 

Jeongyeon enters class but the peach is missing. She puts the bento on her desk and checks the time and there’s still a couple of minutes left before class starts. The thinking girl taps her fingers against the desk.  
“Someone slept with me,” Jeongyeon’s inner voice acts.  
Either Mina will laugh and say it’s her or be upset. Plus, she didn’t tell her about inviting her in and tending to Jiyeon’s wounds. The fact that Jiyeon slept in Jeongyeon’s bed is already a headache and a problem waiting to be resolved.  
Flustered by her thoughts, Yoo Jeongyeon breaks focus as she see’s Momo rush into class.  
Giving Momo a desperate look, Hirai shakes her head, confused at what she’s done.  
“What? I’m not late,” the peach says out of breath.  
Jeongyeon sighs, placing the side of her face on the desk, she rapidly blinks.  
Jeongyeon gently bangs her head against the desk and whimpers.  
“I need to ask you something,” Jeongyeon states in monotone.  
“Okay…what,” Momo copies robotically, then laughs.  
Before Jeongyeon could formulate her words, the professor walks in ready to begin lecture. She waves her hand at Momo, gesturing she’ll ask later. 

Hirai shrugs and Jeongyeon is left with pondering.  
Sitting with her notebook open, Jeongyeon scribbles down the important notes. Instead of listening, she focuses on her notebook, drawing spirals, and other random shapes. The professor’s words enter one ear and out the other.  
Yoo Jeongyeon sighs and puts her head down once more. Although she knows Kim Jiyeon well, she doesn’t know what the girl is capable of anymore. For all she knows, Jiyeon could be lying about the ‘nothing happening’.  
Bona’s words repeat itself: “How do I fix things? Can I rewind, how do I win a girl’s heart who already gave it to someone else?”  
“Things can’t be fixed, they can only be ruined,” Jeongyeon’s inner critic accuses. 

Jeongyeon saddens at her words because she can relate to how Jiyeon is feeling. She knows the feeling of having things taken away, the fear of losing someone, and the unfairness that lingers after. She’s been through it, more than once.

Lecture finishes and Jeongyeon packs her things in her bag. Jeongyeon bites her lip. She’s not sure if she wants to directly ask Momo or give her a scenario, then tell her after.  
‘What is it you wanted to ask me?” Momo asks as she walks next to Jeongyeon, disrupting her thoughts. 

Jeongyeon walks slumped, and remains quiet after a few steps.  
“What would you…” Jeongyeon begins then pauses.  
“…do if your ex shared the same bed with you?” she finishes and stares at the ground.  
Momo halts and looks to Jeongyeon, “what kind of question is that?”  
No Jam runs her fingers through her hair, frustrated at everything, and boldly tells.  
“Bona slept in my bed and I don’t know how to tell Mina. I don’t think we did anything,… If she kissed me, I-I don’t know because I was sleeping,” Jeongyeon impatiently says all in one breath.  
Momo’s eyes widen at the exact words: kiss, sleep, and Bona.  
Jeongyeon pinches her fingers, hoping to seek comfort in Momo’s words.  
“If it was Tzuyu, would you tell her?” Jeongyeon curiously asks.  
Momo looks away, giving it some thought, then continues to walk.  
“Hmm,” Momo ponders.  
“Probably, so she can purposely get mad at me,” Momo smirks.  
But Jeongyeon scratches her brow, it’s not a comforting response.  
“What if you didn’t tell her?” Jeongyeon asks skipping to the point.  
“Hm, I don’t know,” Momo says and shrugs her shoulders.  
Maybe Jeongyeon should stop ignoring Bona, so that way the opposite would happen. 

The two continue to walk, she accompanies Momo to the cafeteria.  
“Jeongyeonnie..Momoring!” A voice yells from a distance. The two turn to see little Chaengie with Bona walking with her.  
“Goodness, they’re like inseparable, might as well date each other,” Jeongyeon conscience blurts jokingly.  
Trying not to let things get to her, Jeongyeon stands firmly and smiles at the two as they approach.  
Of course, Bona would make eye contact with Jeongyeon first.  
Jiyeon glances at the familiar bento, it brings back memories.  
Momo looks at Bona then Chaeyoung. She doesn’t want to be rude in staring, but after hearing Jeongyeon ask her those questions how can she not look at the beautiful girl. The peach gives Jeongyeon an awkward look, but her friend doesn’t notice.  
Jeongyeon spaces out and stares at Bona’s leg, the scrapes still there but it seems be slowly healing.  
Bona notices and slides her leg, causing Jeongyeon to look away.  
She checks the time, Mina should be out of class by now.  
Momo converses with Chaeyoung about the art tool she borrowed and Jeongyeon stands waiting. 

Mina carries her bag, and walks out of class. She didn’t plan on meeting Jeongyeon after class, but she does sometimes surprise the pretty girl. Mina browses, but no Jeongyeon. She glances at her phone messages but nothing from Jeongyeon too.  
Thinking about Jeongyeon whilst walking back to dorm she passes the quad. Mina diverts and decides to grab a juice along the way. 

Entering the cafeteria, she see’s Jeongyeon’s back. Mina licks her lips and a sudden rush passes her as she spots Bona too.  
She immediately turns around and stands outside for a good minute. Mina pricks her finger, seeing Bona with Jeongyeon makes her feel a little uncomfortable.  
“…It’ll be okay,” Jeongyeon’s voice rings.  
Envious of Bona’s beauty, Mina stands postured. Her heart is pounding, like it could burst any second. She pats her chest, and re-enters the cafeteria, walking straight to Jeongyeon and Momo.  
With her head held high, she tries to keep positive and think about the progress she’s made. She thinks about how welcoming Jeongyeon’s family is. She has to be confident. If she wishes to fully accept herself for Jeongyeon then she needs to do more with confronting her fears.  
“I’ll be okay,” Mina keeps repeating until she approaches the group. 

“Hi,” Mina softly voices, and touches her baby’s arm.  
She could kiss Jeongyeon, but that would be like taking a leap or jumping in a ring of fire.  
Jeongyeon turns, she’s shocked to see Mina. Her eyes panic and she stares at Momo.  
“And…we were just leaving,” Jeongyeon awkwardly says, elbowing Momo to hurry the hell up.  
Momo chuckles and hurries her conversation with Chaeyoung.  
“What are you doing here?” Jeongyeon asks.  
“I came to spy on you,” Mina jokes with a serious face.  
Jeongyeon holds her breath then gazes into Mina’s eyes. Mina gummies and laughs, and Jeongyeon’s expression eases as she pats her shoulder.  
“I came to buy a juice,” Mina honestly says.  
“Ah okay,” Jeongyeon answers and walks with Mina, leaving Momo to continue her conversation with the other two. Mina looks back at Momo, confused at why Jeongyeon didn’t wait.  
Mina smiles, she feels happy today. Despite being nervous, Mina reaches for Jeongyeon’s hand. Realizing the effort, Jeongyeon clenches her hand, holding her fingers tightly, and forgetting about the chaos in her mind.  
Mina clenches her eyes tighter than the hold she has with Jeongyeon’s hand. Her heart thumps uncontrollably from everyone’s stare. Shutting all the voices in her head, Mina squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand back and faces her fears head on. 

Jeongyeon will have to say something eventually, but now is not the time.

“Oh, you forgot the bento my mom made,” Jeongyeon informs.  
Repaying Jeongyeon’s invitation with a kiss on the cheek, she had embarrassingly dashed out the car, and completely forgetting about the lunch.  
Mina reaches for it, but Jeongyeon clings onto the bento, helping her carry the food. 

Mina browses around at the other drinks before grabbing a juice. Momo smiles at Mina and grabs a tea. The swan pays first and goes back to stand with Jeongyeon.  
She can’t have the conversation with Momo anymore.  
Mina drinks her juice and offers it to No Jam, putting the brim of the bottle on her lips. Jeongyeon dips her head and Mina cutely angles the bottle.  
Momo pays for her tea and chips and walks to the couple.

The three stroll out of the cafeteria.  
Mina feels more relaxed as she tries to keep positive. Hirai walk with her phone in hand, checking her messages with Chou Tzuyu.  
“I have to meet Tzuyu later,” Momo abruptly says.  
Walking with them for several minutes, she dashes and leaves the couple. 

“This feels nice,” Jeongyeon confesses as she walks Mina back to dorm.  
She playfully squeezes Mina’s hand hard and scrunches her face. 

Mina scrunches her face back and pushes away with her hand. But, Jeongyeon pulls back. The swan swings her arm; she likes holding hands with the cute girl. It’s a way to show her affection since she’s not too comfortable with kissing in public yet.  
After several minutes of silent walking, Jeongyeon conscience bickers. And she wants to test Mina’s reaction with her selective words. 

“Can I tell you something?” Jeongyeon quietly asks.  
Mina gives her a puzzled look, and nods her head.  
Jeongyeon remembers the vivid dream and decides to share.  
“I kissed someone,” Jeongyeon confesses with a serious face.  
Mina purses her lips and stops swinging. She examines Jeong’s expression, unable to tell if she’s joking or being serious.  
And she’s usually playful and funny, but at the moment she’s not.  
Mina’s heart flickers a little and she tries not to lash out as quickly. She wants to be like Jeongyeon, more understanding. But she doesn’t understand why Jeongyeon would suddenly tell her this. She’s anxious and wants to know more of what happened before running away.

“Where?” Mina asks with a serious face. Her hand dangles as Jeongyeon continues to hold.  
Mina swallows hard, fearing Jeongyeon would say lips, for if it were the cheeks then it’d be okay. But regardless, even a kiss isn’t acceptable, since Mina doesn’t want to share Jeongyeon with anyone.  
Jeongyeon analyzes Mina, unable to read her, but she would like to know what she’s thinking. If only she could read her mind…  
“Lips,” Jeongyeon affirms and tightly clenches the swan’s hand. 

Mina has a moment to herself, her emotions stir and she remains quiet. She feels upset, but more on the sad side. Jeongyeon said she was all hers, and that she loved her. But if she loves her then why would she do such a hurtful thing. 

Jeongyeon saddens as she see’s Mina’s expression. She can see the happiness disappear from Mina’s face and the frown that immediately followed. Jeongyeon squeezes Mina’s hand as if she was waiting for a heartbeat. But Mina’s hand holds on weakly. And in that moment, Jeongyeon’s made up her mind, she can’t tell Mina, ever. She can’t bear to see her face the way it is. She just can’t, Mina would probably cry. In the spur of the moment, Jeongyeon decides not to tell Mina about the situation, because losing her would be like losing a limb. 

Mina gazes into Jeongyeon’s eyes, trying to read her. Just when she’s slowly getting to know more about the girl she loves, it seems like she doesn’t know her well enough or at all.

“Really?” Mina asks, giving Jeongyeon a fragile stare.  
Jeongyeon pauses and gazes into Mina’s wet eyes.  
“I’m joking…I didn’t kiss anyone, well physically,” Jeongyeon mutters. She continues to stare into Mina’s eyes as she tells this truth. She gives Mina a soft stare, seeing how expressionless her face is. Disregarding the students walking, Jeongyeon kisses the top of Mina’s hand, as a means to an apology. Joke or not, Mina doesn’t find it funny. And Jeongyeon explains, to break the tension.  
“I had a nightmare last night,” Jeongyeon asserts, feeling bad for making Mina utterly sad.  
“I have sleep paralysis sometimes,” No Jam truthfully admits.  
“Probably why I mumble in my sleep,” she adds, feeling sorry if she woke Mina up that night or any other.  
But knowing Jeongyeon didn’t really kiss someone slightly enlightens her mood. Black swan lets out a sigh of relief, though she still feels a little sad. She doesn’t want to be mad either; therefore, she takes the rest of her anger out on Jeongyeon’s hand. 

“Ahhh,” Jeongyeon shrills as Mina forces her grip.  
Yoo Jeongyeon chuckles to brighten the mood, she’s sorry.  
“I’m all your’s, including my lips,” Jeongyeon reminds.  
She wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else besides Myoui Mina. 

Mina releases her hold as she approaches her dorm.  
“Do you want to come in?” Mina politely asks.  
“See you tomorrow,” Jeongyeon calls, not wanting to disturb Mina’s studies.  
Yoo Jeongyeon hands her the lunch box and watches her enter.  
Giving Mina one last smile, Jeongyeon walks back to the parking lots to her car. 

Jeongyeon thinks as she drives.  
“This too shall pass…,” she preaches.  
Jeongyeon steps inside her apartment to find Jihyo sitting on the couch eating lunch.  
“Is Bona here?” Jeongyeon suddenly questions and looks around as if Jiyeon could be hiding.  
Baffled by Jeong’s question, she creases her brow, serving her a look.  
“Why would she be here?” Jihyo questions back.  
“Well apparently, she’s robbed my best friend,” Jeong jokingly says but really meaning it seeing how close the two have gotten.  
Jihyo laughs at once and shakes her head.  
“She talks about you often though,” Jihyo informs.  
Eyes steering back to the TV, she bites into her sandwich.  
Jeongyeon taps her chin, and sits next to Jihyo.  
“Like?” Jeongyeon’s asks as her curiosity strikes. She wants to know about what happened the night Jihyo caught her in bed.  
Most importantly she wants to know if Bona did anything besides sleep.  
Jihyo stares at Jeongyeon, telling her about Bona’s private words.  
“She mentioned about the party and how she was in the closet with you, she’s mostly sad, and lately she seems to cling onto Chaeng for comfort,” Jihyo admits.  
“But did she discuss anything about last night or this morning,” Jeongyeon eagerly asks, skipping to the point.  
“She kissed you,” Jihyo jokes with darting eyes.  
Jeongyeon grabs her face with both her hands, and disappointedly sighs. Looking away from Jihyo’s eyes she feels shattered.  
“You’re so gullible,” Jihyo laughs.  
Jeongyeon holds her stare and playfully pushes Jihyo, not finding her answer funny.  
“I know catching you two in the same bed looked wrong, but maybe nothing really happened,” Jihyo ultimately says.  
Jeongyeon presses her temple and with total seriousness pierces Jihyo with her soft eyes and whispers, “you don’t know what she’s capable of.”  
Leaving Jihyo for her room, Jeongyeon sits at her desk. She looks at the stack of sorted papers. She’s always busy caring about Mina and her homework that she doesn’t have time to do her own. And everytime when she does, she gets side tracked, or wants to see Mina. Jeongyeon rolls her neck and tries to focus. Starting from where she last left off, Jeongyeon sits impatiently reading and jotting notes. 

Mina waits for the water to boil as she opens a tea bag. She scratches at the counter and dwells about things. She thinks about her parents and if they are doing well. She thinks about going to group therapy meetings since she’s skipped some sessions. Feeling guilty, Mina decides to call her parents since she hasn’t spoken with them in a while. 

“H-hi Mom,” Mina kindly greets.  
“Oh hi dear, haven’t heard your voice in a while, I suppose you’ve been busy with school. So I didn’t bother calling,” her mom softly says.  
Mina sighs, hearing her mom’s voice stirs her emotions. She misses her mom more than she thought.  
Mina spends several minutes conversing with her mom strictly about school and the courses she’s taking. Knowing her mom struggles with a certain topic, she steers away from it.  
The line clicks and Mina goes to eat lunch. She opens the bento and is amazed at what she see’s. The set up is similar to her moms. Heating the bento, Mina sits at the kitchen, eating. Every bite tingles her senses and she feels happy. So happy that her moods lifted. 

Going back to her studies she tries to focus, also because there might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Mina flips through her notebook and stumbles upon the scribbles she drew and the random writings. Distracted by them she thinks about their first argument. She dislikes arguing with Jeongyeon. But because of the arguments, they wouldn’t be where they are now. Flipping to her notes, Mina laughs as she thinks of Mj squared, and continues to study.  
The hour’s pass and Mina hasn’t heard from Jeongyeon.  
Yoo Jeongyeon stretches her arms and collapses on her bed. She’s tired, mentally and physically. Her brain feels drained from reviewing and reading. Repeating the acronyms, she tries to study as she lies down, forcing her memory to remember. Her eyes feel heavy and stomach growls since she’s skipped lunch.  
Jeongyeon hops out of bed to make dinner. Washing the rice clean, she waits for it to cook. Working on homework, Jeongyeon puts the completed assignments to a side, and works on the incomplete portion. She still has several more assignments to go. 

Twenty minutes into her assignment, she hears Jihyo calling.  
“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Jihyo yells.  
Jeongyeon marches to the kitchen to see Jihyo making a soup.  
“Do you want to eat dinner?” Jihyo asks whilst stirring the pot.  
“Okay,” Jeongyeon nods and checks on her rice. 

The rice is finished cooking and Jeongyeon gathers the fresh side dishes her mom prepared. Putting them on a plate, she begins to set the table.  
Jeongyeon suspiciously stares at the soup, the amount is more than she usually cooks.  
“Are we having someone over?” Jeongyeon frighteningly asks.  
There’s only one person Jihyo would invite…and only one person who comes to mind for Jeongyeon.  
“No? Are you?” Jihyo asks wide eyeing Jeongyeon.  
“No,” Jeongyeon simply answers.  
“You usually make a small portion of soup, but that’s a lot,” Jeongyeon comments.  
“Ah, I wanted to have soup for the week,” Jihyo surprisingly informs. 

Helping Jeongyeon, Jihyo scoops a bowl for her and then herself.  
The two sit there in awkward silence as they eat. Jihyo stares at Jeongyeon and she doesn’t seem sad like she was before. Or that one time she caught her drinking in the dark, alone. She’s usually good at reading her facial expressions, but not this one.  
“What’s wrong?” Jihyo suddenly questions. She wants to ensure Jeongyeon is okay even with what happened.  
Jeongyeon puffs a cheek and looks at Jihyo’s brown eyes.  
“Nothing,” Jeongyeon shrugs.  
“Just tired,” she adds.  
Jihyo continues to eat and assumes Jeongyeon must be bothered by the Bona situation still. She doesn’t want to force a direct truth out of her. Therefore, she minds her own, and enjoys the soup and side dishes. 

Jeongyeon finishes dinner and heads back to her room. She checks her phone, reading her messages, but none from Mina. She continues to work on her homework assignments. It would be quicker if she copied from Momo. But she needs to work hard and study like Mina. Inspired by Mina’s determination, Jeongyeon concentrates on her remaining assignments, finishing them before heading to bed. 

Myoui Mina lies in bed, dwelling about earlier. Oblivious about Jeongyeon’s situation with Bona, she finds it odd. But of all the times, she’s slept with Jeong, she’s never seen her struggle like she did. Mina thinks about Kim Jiyeon, the closet, the party, and seeing her earlier today. It must be her appearance that has Jeongyeon rattled.  
Trying to understand everything, Mina begins to overthink. She has dreams and nightmares too. But she’s never experience sleep paralysis. Mina searches the condition on her phone, trying to learn more about it. She wants to help Jeongyeon with the problem, but seeing as it’s self-treatable lessens her worry. Her inner critics surface, and start to ramble.  
“Maybe Jeongyeon has a hard time sleeping, because she thinks about other girls,” Mina’s other half suggests.  
Mina shakes her head, she doesn’t want to think about Jeongyeon with any other girl. 

Checking the time, Mina messages Jeongyeon, flustered by her own thoughts. 

Mina (11:45:03): Are you sleeping?

Mina patiently waits for a reply, but no message, and she assumes Jeongyeon has already slept.  
“Ensuring a comfortable sleep environment free of distractions is important,” Mina mumbles.  
Thinking back to all the times she’s slept with Jeongyeon, she does try to create a comfortable environment, whether it’s holding Jeong to sleep or cuddling her.  
Myoui Mina exhales and keeps in mind the treatments to sleep paralysis.  
The black swan hugs her favorite plush penguin, and pinches its flap. She doesn’t want to think anything bad, or fall back into a depressed state of mind. Less than an ounce of her is still curious about the day in the closet, but Mina doesn’t want to think too much. If she does she might associate Bona with every question Jeongyeon asks. Mina shuts her eyes, and sleeps, not wanting to think anything more. 

Mina walks up the familiar dirt path. The cherry blossoms are beautiful like how they bloomed back home. She remembers the first time they came here and how cute Jeongyeon was at taking photos of her. The cute expressions she made with her face to mentally photo her. But it was also here, that Mina realized how thoughtful and caring Jeongyeon truly is, even when she didn’t speak much or exhibit it.  
She remembers everything, even the way she softly pet her hair.  
Familiar with Jeongyeon’s looks, she spots her from a distance.  
“Jeongyeon,” Mina excitedly calls.  
Yoo Jeongyeon strolls but doesn’t turn at the call of her name.  
Finding it weird, Mina calls again, louder, “Jeongyeon.”  
Her voice clashes with another and Mina turns around to see Bona skipping to Yoo Jeongyeon.  
Jeongyeon immediately turns at the second call and half smiles.  
It’s as if Mina doesn’t exist and the only one Jeong has eyes for is Bona.  
Mina’s heart drops as she see’s Jeongyeon turn when Bona calls her name. Mina stands with clenched fists, witnessing everything. Her heart aches as she see’s Jeongyeon twirl Bona in her arms. And what she fears occurs, as Bona places her lips on Jeongyeon’s.  
Mina drops to her knees as she see’s the two holding hands and walk down the cherry blossom path happily.  
Getting on her two feet, she stands and turns around, leaving the dirt path and the two.  
Yoo Jeongyeon stands waiting, with hands behind her back.  
Mina pats her face, but her tears have evaporated and disappeared and the clothes she was wearing seems to have changed also. But she’s confused and the ache in her heart has magically healed itself.  
“What took you so long?” Jeongyeon asks as she quickly puts her hand behind Mina’s ear.  
Mina stands excited and puzzled. Jeongyeon pretends to stroke Mina’s hair behind her ear, and out comes a cherry blossom stem.  
“Are you ready?” Jeongyeon eagerly asks.  
Mina furrows her brow and Jeongyeon maintains her stare and reaches for the swan’s hand.  
“Where are we going?” Mina confusedly asks.  
“You’ll see,” Jeongyeon says whilst pulling Mina her way.  
Mina twirls the cherry blossom as she follows Jeongyeon. 

 

Mina thinks as she walks to class with her bottle of juice.  
She should be reviewing the notes in her head but she can’t help but also think of last night’s wild dream. Mina rubs her forehead and thinks about today.  
She’s ready for the pop quiz, but she wonders if Jeongyeon is too.  
Mina enters class, but Jeongyeon hasn’t arrived yet. She should’ve slept over last night, plus because of Jeongyeon’s sleep paralysis. Mina keeps to herself and calms, giving herself a pep talk.  
She inhales and exhales, doing this several times.  
“Stay positive and be kind to yourself,” Mina repeats with closed eyes. 

Yoo Jeongyeon parks her car and checks her phone and views Mina’s message from last night. She sprints to class, not wanting to be late. Besides, there might be a pop quiz later. Yoo Jeongyeon repeats the acronyms in her head, trying desperately to remember. She’s not aiming for the stars, but she feels nervous over a quiz. She get’s this way even when she doesn’t study.

Jeongyeon enters class and see’s Mina. The swan immediately shares a smile and happily waves. No Jam half smiles backs, excited to see Mina too, and takes her seat next to the swan.  
“You’re cute,” Jeong whispers.  
Mina nervously blushes and gives Jeong an air kiss, then embarrassingly covers her mouth. 

Yoo Jeongyeon pretends she didn’t receive it and watches the kiss float away.  
Playing with Mina, she pulls a bow and arrow from her back and shoots it at the floating kiss. Mina smiles and watches Jeongyeon’s enactment.  
Jeongyeon hardens her lips and desperately tries not to laugh.  
No Jam pulls the imaginary arrow back as if there’s a strong rope attached to it. Picking the kiss off the pointed end, she puts it on her lips and glimpses at Mina.  
Myoui Mina, gummy smiles and gives her cupid a finger heart.  
Jeongyeon sinks and cheeses, then laughs at their play. 

The professor enters and Jeongyeon stops her play to let Mina concentrate. Jeongyeon glances at Mina. Her beauty is difficult to not look at even when she doesn’t have her hair in a ponytail. Jeongyeon finds beauty amongst every aspect of Mina. Even to the way she licks the tip of her lips and lightly scratches her neck.  
The lecture continues and Jeongyeon looks to Mina as she scribbles a bunch of notes. Jeongyeon scribbles too, but not what the professor is saying.  
Minutes into lecture, the professor begins to pass out the quiz papers and scantrons. Jeongyeon’s pulse rises and she’s nervous. She wants to do well, but she usually gets borderline scores. But knowing she studied with Mina’s notes, she wants to do extra well. 

Jeongyeon sighs and looks at the quiz, then leans in. The material she studied is on the quiz, thanks to Mina’s notes. But, Jeongyeon suddenly can’t seem to remember the words associated with each acronym. She sits there in agony, hands on her forehead, as she tries to remember. Struggling to remember the analogies too, Jeongyeon peeks at Mina and she has her head down. It seems like she knows all the answers since she doesn’t appear to be struggling.  
But every time she glances at Mina, all that comes to mind is E=MJ squared. Jeongyeon quietly giggles, laughing at her silly self.  
She re-reads the question, and decides to evaluate the options. Choosing the best choice, Jeongyeon fills in the bubbles to the one’s she doesn’t know. Rocking in her seat, she hopes for the best and to simply pass the quiz. Mina peers at Jeongyeon, and it doesn’t look good. She purposely looks up, pretending to think, and making eye contact with the professor. 

“If you’re done with your quiz, please queue,” the professor loudly informs.  
Mina purses her lips and continues to take the quiz, double-checking her answers, though she’s just waiting for Jeongyeon.  
No Jam looks through her quiz once more and stands in line. Mina does the same, following behind. Jeongyeon hands her scantron to the professor. The professor scans the sheet and then shows her the score. Jeongyeon sighs at the score: 68. It’s not bad, but she had expected to do a little better than before. And it’s not like she didn’t study which is the upsetting part. And when she didn’t study as much before, she still managed to pass. Missing the mark by two points, Jeongyeon frustrates without showing it. And the problem with Bona comes to mind as she finds a reason to her low score. But it’s no ones fault to take the blame but herself.  
Mina notices and turns her scantron in. The professor does the same but she doesn’t react to her score since she usually has near perfect marks. Mina’s score: 100.  
The two gather their things and leave class together. 

“How was it?” Mina caringly questions.  
“Good,” Jeongyeon states, a little sad she didn’t get lucky this time. But at least she didn’t get an F.  
“Thanks to your notes, the answers were all on there,” Jeongyeon happily says.  
Jeongyeon doesn’t look well, and Mina clings onto her arm. No Jam glances and she realizes Mina’s courageously holding onto her in front of everyone.  
“I saw your score,” Mina mutters.  
No Jam feels disappointed a little, but she’s glad she didn’t set a super high expectation to do well. She doesn’t want to be mad. And no one’s to blame but herself.  
“We should have studied more,” Mina declares.  
“You want to study?” Jeongyeon asks, inching her face to Mina’s lips. Mina gummies and arcs her neck.  
“You know what I mean,” Mina says with seriousness. Mina continues to walk with her arm around Jeongyeon. She feels sorry that Jeongyeon didn’t get a good score. But maybe she can help her really study for the next quiz or test. 

The two walk in quietness across campus to the parking lots.  
“It’s not your fault,” Jeongyeon honestly says as she see’s Mina’s sympathetic expression.  
“At least I didn’t get a zero,” Jeongyeon adds, trying to be optimistic over her score.  
Even though her score was really close to average.

“How was your sleep?” Mina questions.  
“Fine,” Jeongyeon simply answers.  
“I would’ve slept better with you,” Jeongyeon thoughtfully says.  
Mina squeezes her arm and smiles.  
She likes hearing Jeongyeon say such things, it makes her feel more wanted. 

Instead of walking Mina back to dorm, Jeongyeon decides to drive her there.  
Jeongyeon traces the bottom of her lip as she worriedly drives. Mina observes Jeongyeon in her natural habitat, finding every bit of her cute. Seeing Jeongyeon’s light frown makes her have the sudden urge to want to kiss Jeongyeon as she drives. Mina kisses her two fingers and smacks Jeongyeon with it.  
“You’re too cute to not smile,” Mina truthfully says.  
Yoo Jeongyeon smiles in response and clutches onto Mina’s hands. And she kisses the top of Jeongyeon’s hand. The warmth of her lips makes Jeongyeon quickly glimpse. And Mina does it again, causing a distracted Jeongyeon to laugh. Influenced by her temptations, Mina subtly touches. Crreating swirls on Jeongyeon’s hand with her finger. She eases as Mina does so, letting her play. 

Myoui Mina brings their hands to her face, and she intentionally and playfully bites on her hand, leaving a teeth mark.  
Jeongyeon’s expression quickly angers from the gentle pain but she still clings on.  
“Don’t…make me hurt you,” Jeongyeon jokingly says under her breath.  
Mina laughs, knowing Jeongyeon wont hurt her physically.  
Without thinking she cups Jeong’s hand onto her lap and looks out the window.  
No Jam swallows as her hand sits comfortably on Mina’s leg. The position of her hand already distracts her. Mina can feel Jeongyeon inching her hand upward. She let’s go of her hold and Yoo Jeongyeon stops. Mina looks down then to her enticingly and Jeongyeon catches a glimpse of her stare.  
A quick rush overwhelms the black swan but she wants Jeongyeon to touch. She cups her hand again and instead of brushing Jeongyeon away, she guides her fingers in between her thighs.  
Jeongyeon’s self control skyrockets and she plays along to Mina’s advance. Purposely teasing back, she aggressively pinches her fingers together causing Mina to exhale. She clamps her thighs together from reflex and grips onto Jeongyeon’s hand. Mina flinches and licks her lips, controlling Jeongyeon hand with hers.  
She sits back and parts her legs; meanwhile, Jeongyeon does it again. This time gentler than the first, and pets her soft spot, teasing Mina again. Then she immediately but slowly withdraws her hand, putting it back on the steering wheel to make a turn.  
She anxiously inhales and purses her lips as she drives. Thoughts of wanting to satisfy and touch Mina swarm her mind as she thinks about teasing her. But knowing she could’ve done better on the quiz somewhat still bothers her too and it deflates her mood.  
Mina swallows her temptations and runs her fingers through her hair.  
Yoo Jeongyeon grips the steering wheel, surprised that Mina would do such a thing. 

Mina does want to confront her fears and be more daring, even when it’s the wrong timing.  
Arriving at the dorm parking lots. Jeongyeon stares at Mina and throws her a peace.  
“Do you want to come over?” Mina respectfully asks, wanting to continue where they left off.  
Feeling slightly sad and bothered over her quiz still, she knows Mina can cheer her up, but she also isn’t in the mood. She just wants to lie in bed and rest. Though she could lie in Mina’s bed too…  
“I’m tired,” Jeongyeon politely declines.  
Mina shuffles, this is the second time Jeongyeon’s rejected her.  
Jeongyeon’s eyes wander as she see’s Mina’s face.  
“Let’s do something fun tomorrow,” Jeongyeon suggests, wanting to make it up.  
“Like..a date?” Mina quickly asks.  
Yoo Jeongyeon smiles, “okay a date.”  
A bunch of ideas flood Mina’s mind and she excites.  
“Okay,” Mina happily says and grabs her bag. Yoo Jeongyeon leans in, and Mina meets her halfway, kissing her perfect lips. Jeongyeon inhales her, feeling sorry that she’s not in the spirit of happiness.  
She watches Mina walk back to dorm before leaving to head home.  
Yoo Jeongyeon drives and thinks. She loves physical contact and touching, but in the state of mind she’s in she just wants to lie in bed and relax.  
It must’ve been all the homework yesterday.

Jeongyeon enters to find Jihyo indulging in a box of pizza.  
“Want some?” She nicely asks.  
Jeongyeon sits down and grabs a slice of pizza, indulging in the goodness too.  
The two sit slumped on the couch eating pizza and watching TV. 

Mina feels bad that Jeongyeon got a below average score. She thought and hoped she would’ve scored higher. Mina thinks about tomorrow and the ‘date’.  
Having the best idea, she jots down the things she needs to buy. Finding simplicity in the little things that two have already done, Mina decides to have a picnic with Jeongyeon at the cherry blossom path. She needs to redeem herself in the dream too.  
Mina sits down, working on a little homework before leaving to buy some things at the cafeteria store. 

Mina reads her assignment and types up her document. Spending several hours on this, she conserves her time, and skips lunch. 

Mina grabs her list, wallet, phone, and strolls back to campus. She clears her mind of bad thoughts as she walks. She wants to bake treats for Jeongyeon but she doesn’t have time. She wants to cook a nice meal too but if she does, she’ll have to skip class tomorrow morning. She could also buy the things on the list tomorrow, but she doesn’t want to rush and do things last minute. Mina enters the cafeteria store and browses around at the limited selection. Figuring out what to really purchase on the list, she puts a juice, vanilla cold brewed coffee, melon bread, two bags of chips, and a packet of ham into her basket. 

Carrying everything with her, she walks to the group therapy meeting. She still hasn’t told Jeongyeon she goes, but she also hasn’t gone in a while.  
Mina enters and smiles, she feels different. And there are also more people than last time and some unfamiliar faces. Mina finds a seat and sets her bag of food down. She heads to the back to spot Hirai Momo nibbling on a donut. 

“Hi,” Mina softly greets, alerting the blonde.  
“Whoa, I haven’t seen you here in a while,” Momo snickers and eats her donut.  
“I didn’t know you still came here,” Mina replies.  
“I come here every once in a while to listen, it comforts my depression,” Momo says.  
Mina grabs a donut and pours a hot coffee and takes a seat. Hirai grabs another donut and sits down next to Mina.  
“What’s with the bag?” Momo questions as she eats.  
She doesnt mind telling Momo but the thought of going on a date makes her giddy.  
“Going on a date tomorrow with Jeongyeon,” Mina shyly truths and tucks her hair.  
Mina bites into her donut and attentively listens as group therapy meeting is about to begin.  
Momo shrugs and continues to eat her donut. She should go on a date with Tzuyu more often.

Mina saddens a little at the people who share their stories. She can relate to what they’re feeling in a sense and she wishes them well. Mina quietly sits, and actively listens to the last story. She glances at Momo, who seems to be on the verge of dozing off. 

Mina elbows Hirai and she wakes.  
“Huh,” Momo blurts.  
“The meeting is over,” Mina states and gets up to help put her seat away.  
Attending the meeting today makes her feel different. She’s glad she’s not constantly depressed anymore, or socially awkward. She feels different, in a good way. She’s changing.

Hirai walks with Mina back to the dorms.  
“I should go on dates more often with Tzuyu,” Momo suddenly says. Mina nods her head, listening to Momo as she talks. She wishes to go on more dates with Jeongyeon too. It would be fun. She zones out and thinks about the cute things and it makes her gummy. She thinks about how cute and adorable Jeongyeon is even when she doesn’t try. She peeks at the bag and she can’t wait for tomorrow. She’s bought all the things Jeongyeon likes. 

The two arrive at the dorms and Momo pauses to wave at Mina before going her way. Mina wave’s back and strolls to her dorm.  
She enters to find Sana eating dinner. The smell of Sana’s food tingles her nostrils and her stomach growls. She’s hungry too. Mina sorts her bag, putting the drinks in the fridge and the bread on the kitchen table.  
Sana’s usually out and about but she’s surprised to see her at home.  
“Not going out?” Mina asks to make small talk.  
Sana nods her head and slurps her ramen. She isn’t feeling quite well.  
“Are you okay?” Mina caringly asks.  
“I had a stomach-ache, but I think I’ll be fine,” Sana replies.  
Mina grabs the loaf of bread and an egg. She heats a pan and cooks dinner. She waits for her bread to toast as she fries an egg for her sandwich. Mina stares at the pot and she already imagines how she’ll make the sandwich tomorrow. Mina flips the egg and thinks more. She used to love going on picnics with her family. Something about lying on the blanket and staring at the clouds is fun. Being surrounded by nature and enjoying the moment is wonderful and relaxing. Mina smiles at her thoughts and memories.  
She continues to smile as she’ll create more precious memories with Jeongyeon tomorrow. And it’ll be their first picnic together.

Mina pieces her sandwich together and offers Sana some. The pretty girl declines and Mina sits there eating her egg sandwich while her imaginative thoughts entertain her.  
Sana finishes her soup and excuses herself first to take her medicine. Mina eats her sandwich in peace.  
She thinks about the people who shared their stories earlier. The pretty swan taps her shoulder. Lately, she’s been trying really hard to be more accepting and she’s proud of herself. 

Yoo Jeongyeon lies in bed from having a food coma. She was starving and ate four slices of pizza. Jeongyeon pats her belly, trying to help her stomach digest faster.  
No Jam opens Mina’s chat box and messages her. She smiles at Mina’s cuteness when she asked about the date. Realizing she only suggested doing something tomorrow, she didn’t formally ask. Jeongyeon thinks about flowers suddenly, since it’s a date.  
“Do I buy her flowers? What kind?” Jeong’s inner voice asks.  
She’s not sure where the date is going to be at, but flowers do seem nice and appropriate. 

Jeongyeon (8:30:02): Do you want to go on a date with me and only me??

Mina finishes her sandwich and cleans up the table and her crumbs. Her phone pings but she continues to clean up first. She washes everything then heads to her room. Mina sits in bed and checks her message. She cheeses at Jeongyeon’s message and thinks of a smart remark, but nothing comes to mind.

Mina (8:32:02): Of course, only if its with you. 

Mina flaps her feet and gets out of bed to take a quick shower. She feels excited and wishes it were tomorrow already. She’s so excited she could probably skip class. 

Yoo Jeongyeon’s phone pings and she reads the message. Feeling like a fool, she smiles, she can’t wait for tomorrow. She feels indescribable since they hardly do things publicly. No Jam’s heart pounds as she thinks about the date. Saying the word itself makes her blush. It makes her forget about her low score too.  
Jeongyeon browses her phone for flower shops. She wants to buy Mina flowers, it would be a nice gesture. Black swan deserves flowers. Jeongyeon hops out of bed, and researches on flowers.  
But amongst several minutes of research, the nearby flower shops don’t open until the time she goes or when she gets out of class.  
Jeongyeon sighs, maybe it’ll be okay if she didn’t buy her flowers and picked them instead. She lies lazily in bed, getting lost in her thoughts.  
A wave of heat passes Yoo Jeongyeon as she thinks of what Mina did earlier. She turns her face and quietly screams into her pillow. The flash of Mina’s enticing face now makes her regret not pursuing. And Jeongyeon pinches her cheek, snapping out of it. 

Mina dries her hair and slumps into bed. She decides to do some reading to skip ahead since she finished all of her homework. She spends an hour reading until her eyelids feel as heavy as rocks.  
Mina happily hugs her plush penguin and sleeps early since she’s to prepare for the picnic. 

 

Myoui Mina wakes earlier than usual and washes up. She immediately goes to the kitchen to make sandwiches. Mina peeks in the fridge, grabbing the drinks, and ingredients to make egg sandwiches. She heats the pan and boils water. Mina grabs the loaf of bread and toasts 6 slices. Grabbing a tea bag from the cabinet, she makes herself some tea for breakfast to complement her toast. Cracking two eggs into the pan she watches it cook thoroughly before flipping it. Mina grabs the toast and spreads them on the counter. Applying butter to the surfaces of each slice, she puts jam on her two toasts and eats whilst cooking. She begins to craft the sandwich, putting the egg first then a slice of ham, giving extra to Jeongyeon. She packs everything including the melon bread and chips. Setting the bag on the counter, Mina finishes her breakfast and rushes to get ready. She checks the time and has to go to class soon.  
Mina flips through her clothes, unsure of what to wear. She would like to wear something different for a change. Changing into jeans, she randomly picks a buttoned blouse; one that she’s never wore in front of Jeongyeon before. She effortlessly ties her hair in a ponytail since Jeongyeon always mentions how cute it is on her. 

Mina takes a good look at her outfit and tucks in the front of her blouse. Keeping everything else simple, she grabs her school bag, phone, and the food. Mina checks the time, and strolls to class. She has plenty of time.

Mina (9:15:03): Morning! How did you sleep? 

Yoo Jeongyeon wakes from the smell of morning coffee. Stretching in bed, she finally gets up. The thoughts of today and thinking of Mina makes her smile already. Jeongyeon goes to wash up and then change. She tosses on an oversize sweater and fixes her hair, combing it back.  
Jeongyeon grabs her school bag and heads to the kitchen. The coffee remains hot and she pours some of it in her mug. Keeping breakfast simple, she grabs a protein bar. Jihyo walks out of her room to see Jeongyeon eagerly get out the door.  
“Morning,” Jihyo calls.  
“Goodmorning!” Jeongyeon cheerfully shouts and exits.  
Jeongyeon gets into the car and takes a sip of her coffee and drives to campus.  
She shakes the steering wheel out of excitement and continues to drive. 

Arriving to the parking lots, she sits there and finishes her protein bar. Jeongyeon reads her messages and replies Mina.

Jeongyeon (9:32:09): It was divine because I’m having a date later with a beautiful girl. 

Jeongyeon laughs as she re-reads her response. She smiles as she walks, feeling elated for later. Jeongyeon suddenly panics, forgetting about the flowers she wanted to pick nearby her apartment.  
She walks fast, struggling to find a plant or pretty flower to pick at. But there are no pretty flowers, none that stand out at least. Jeongyeon checks the time, but her class will start soon. She scurries to class, feeling bad that she didn’t buy or pick Mina any flowers. 

“Ouuuuu,” Momo teases as she sits down.  
Jeongyeon gives her a puzzled look, but Momo continues to tease, puckering her lips.  
“What?” Jeongyeon asks as she sits waiting for lecture to begin.  
Oblivious of Momo’s actions, Jeongyeon shakes her head, still confused.  
Momo hints again, this time clenching both her hands together and moving them side to side.  
Jeongyeon doesn’t understand and copies Momo then laughs.  
“You’re being weird,” Jeongyeon jokes.  
Momo sighs and breaks out in laughter.  
“Have fun on your date,” she blurts then grabs her notebook.  
No Jam squints her eyes at the peach, she didn’t mention anything either.  
“How did you know I was having a date today?” Jeongyeon instantly questions.  
“Oh I saw Mina last night,” Momo quickly replies.  
The professor walks in about to begin lecture, but Jeongyeon still talks.  
“Where?” Jeongyeon whispers.  
“Uhm, at the group therapy meeting,” Momo informs, leaving Jeongyeon to dwell.  
Jeongyeon stops questioning and finds it odd. Since when did Mina go to group therapy meetings? But it does make sense since before she met Mina, the girl used to be somewhat depressed.  
She would prefer talking things out comfortably if there’s a problem, but Jeongyeon wished she knew Mina attended group therapy.  
Jeongyeon bathes in her thoughts; she doesn’t want Mina to be depressed. But it’s not something she can control. Even when she wants her to be happy, she can’t control her mood either. She doesn’t know much about the meetings, but if it’s something Mina finds comfort in, she can only support her.  
Jeongyeon dismisses her thoughts and tries to focus on lecture.  
The clock ticks and Jeongyeon can’t wait, she’ll see Mina soon. The professor ends lecture, and Jeongyeon jolts from her seat.  
Hirai snickers and gathers her things. The two walk out of class and Jeongyeon checks her phone, but no messages from Mina. Jeong knows she’s in class still.  
“Enjoy your date,” Momo says with a wink. Yoo Jeongyeon laughs and waves Momo goodbye before heading to Mina’s class. 

Jeongyeon leisurely walks and scans campus looking for pretty flowers. But as she strolls, the sudden thought occurs to her, and she stops looking for flowers, and heads straight to Mina’s class. 

She patiently waits for the swan and after several minutes, students exit the class.  
Jeongyeon stands at a corner looking cute as ever with her hands locked behind her back.  
She spots Mina and the pretty girl gummies, skipping to her with a bag in hand.  
“You look pretty today,” Jeongyeon compliments, noticing Mina in a different top.  
“This is too much,” she jokes and pulls at the button exposing Mina’s chest. Mina playfully swats her hand away and fixes her button.  
Mina gummies and keeps quiet. Feeling like her heart will leap from her chest, Mina breathes. Seeing random students look at her, makes her nervous too.  
“You’ll be okay,” Mina’s inner advocate cheers. Wanting to give Jeongyeon a better, and needing to work harder to confront her fears and accept herself, Mina reaches for Jeongyeon’s hand.  
Dragging Jeongyeon by the hand, the two stroll in silence. Yoo Jeongyeon laughs as she observes Mina’s behavior. It seems like everyone that passes who stares and looks at Mina causes her to squeeze Jeongyeon’s hand hard. Finding cuteness in Mina’s gesture, Jeongyeon silently smiles.  
She’s not afraid, but Mina seems comfortable holding hands and Jeongyeon doesn’t let go. She doesn’t want to anyways. After several minutes of walking, the two stumble upon the dirt path. Jeongyeon smiles, she knows the place. She brought Mina to see the cherry blossoms here once. The two walk up the dirt path. Mina frees her grasp and walks forth, then turns around to look at Jeongyeon.  
“Picnic?” Mina cutely asks whilst pointing her index into her cheek.  
A heartfelt smile escapes her face, she really should’ve bought Mina flowers, now regretting it. She wouldn’t have thought of coming here on a date, let alone a picnic. Jeongyeon heart drops from feeling emotional and she walks forth to Mina. Mina offers her hand wanting Jeongyeon to hold. Though the flowers don’t look as beautiful as they are during the winter or spring, the prettiest one is standing before her eyes.  
“I love you,” Jeongyeon’s conscience secretly confesses.  
Jeongyeon reciprocates and clenches onto Mina’s hand as they walk the cherry blossom path.  
Feeling extremely happy, Yoo Jeongyeon swings her hand and brightly smiles. Mina ecstatically smiles back though she feels a little nervous seeing some students around.  
“In Korean culture, it’s believed that if a couple walks down a road of cherry blossoms holding hands, then they will grow old together in an everlasting relationship,” No Jam educates.  
Mina smiles at the information and grips on a little tighter. She still feels a little bad about Jeongyeon’s test score and figured going on a date here would enlighten her mood.  
“Do you want to grow old with me?” Jeongyeon conscience asks.  
But before she could speak her mind, her heart drops at Mina’s comment.  
“I want to grow old with you,” Mina confesses as she looks into Jeongyeon’s pretty eyes.  
Jeongyeon could shower her with kisses right now but she blushes and continues to walk.  
“Let’s grow old together,” Jeongyeon suggests and chuckles. 

The two walk near the grass and Mina opens her bag, but realizes she forgot a picnic blanket.  
“I forgot the picnic blanket…” Mina mutters.  
She had everything planned in her head, but forgot a fundamental piece to a picnic. Mina sighs and cutely stomps her foot.  
Without saying anything, Jeongyeon immediately drops her school bag and takes off her sweater.  
“This’ll do,” Jeongyeon says and tosses it on the grass.  
She sits down and pats on it gesturing Mina to sit too. Myoui Mina looks at the sweater and then sits slanted and begins to take out all the food.  
“Wow you bought all the things I like,” Jeongyeon excitedly states, eyes wandering to the bread, chips, and drink.  
Mina helps Jeongyeon open her egg sandwich and hands it to her. Lazy with her hands, Yoo Jeongyeon leans into the sandwich and bites down.  
“Did you make it?” Jeongyeon asks and now takes the sandwich from Mina so she could eat too. Jeongyeon should’ve bought a cake, it probably would’ve set the mood, and been perfect.  
Mina nods and examines Jeongyeon as she eats. She can’t return an empty bento.  
“It’s good,” Jeongyeon comments and takes another bite.  
“Yozakura,” Mina randomly says.  
No Jam shrugs, not understand the word. But she does remember ‘hanami’.  
“It’s watching blossoms but at night,” Mina defines, since couples usually go after the sun sets to enjoy the special mood of cherry blossoms.  
Jeongyeon smiles as she’s just learned something new today.  
Jeongyeon dips her finger into Mina’s blouse, touching her cleavage along the way.  
“Should we come here at night then?” Jeongyeon sarcastically questions.  
Mina scans around, particularly looking for light posts, but there are none.  
“That would be scary because it would be dark here,” she whispers.  
For Jeongyeon it would be perfect since no one would see what they’re doing and it would be thrilling.  
Mina bites into her egg sandwich and drinks her juice.  
“Sorry, the cherry blossoms aren’t pretty today,” Mina apologizes knowing it’s not the season.  
“Did you plant them?” Jeongyeon purposely asks.  
“No,” Mina replies.  
“Then, no need to apologize,” No Jam laughs.  
“Besides, the prettiest cherry blossom is…” Jeongyeon voice trails.  
Mina tilts her face, gazing at Jeongyeon as she points with her eyes indicating who the most beautiful flower is. 

Yoo Jeongyeon finishes her egg sandwich and opens the melon bread. She offers Mina the first bite since there’s only one. Mina shakes her head, but Jeong doesn’t take no for an answer. The bread is too delicious to pass.  
“You’re my baby, come on,” Jeongyeon sarcastically says.  
Mina opens her mouth, but Jeongyeon playfully pulls away. Mina gummies and reaches for Jeongyeon’s hand so she doesn’t pull away this time. Biting into the melon bread, Jeongyeon purposely pushes it into Mina’s face. Myoui squeals and this time pushes away and giggles.  
“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Mina calls and pouts.  
Jeongyeon laughs and quickly sticks her tongue out at Mina. She turns and hurries to take a bite before Mina shoves it in her face too.  
Mina helps Jeongyeon open her vanilla cold brewed coffee and puts it to her lips. Jeongyeon stares at Mina as she drinks but she simply helps angle the can to her lips.  
“Thank you,” Jeongyeon says and munches on the melon bread.  
Mina opens a bag of chip and nibbles on a piece. Eating it with her sandwich, Mina looks around, and enjoys the view. Some students pass and look at the two, but she tries to keep positive and disregard their eyes.  
Eating only half of the bread, Jeongyeon folds the flap and puts it down, saving the rest for later. No Jam folds her arms behind her head and lies on her back and stares at the clouds. The weather today is nice, the gentle breeze makes it perfect, and with Mina it’s a moment to remember. She wishes the moment were everlasting.  
Jeongyeon’s eyes scan the sky for cloud animals. Mina finishes her egg sandwich and takes another sip of her juice. She lies on her back too and stares at the beautiful soft sky.  
Jeongyeon unfolds an arm and points to a cloud and Mina looks in the direction.  
“I used to do this with my mom, when she took me to the park,” Mina shares and points at another cloud.  
“We’d play a game of guess the cloud and then imitate the animal with a sound or movement,” Mina further adds.  
Not caring about the time, the two enjoy their picnic and each other’s company. Mina turns onto her elbows and stuffs a chip into her mouth. She remembers the last time she took a photo here, it was when Jeongyeon mentally snapped them. Mina takes out her phone and captures several photos. No Jam squints, makes silly faces, and smiles as she lies there.  
Jeongyeon rolls over, closing the space in between and she smears her cheek next to Mina’s face. She puckers her lips and poses for Mina. Mina smiles prettily and captures the moment.  
The swan looks at the photos and laughs. She loves them.  
Jeongyeon rolls away and lies on her back, continuing to count clouds. Mina stares at Jeongyeon, admiring her beautifulness. Though she may have her ups and downs, she loves being with the thoughtful girl. Jeongyeon makes her feel invincible. Mina’s heart skips as she touches Jeongyeon. No Jam cutely peeks at her and eyes wanders back to the sky. Mina’s intentionally huffs at Jeongyeon. Her fingers softly caress and stroke No Jam’s hair in a soothing manner.  
Jeongyeon stops counting and gently closes her eyes as she finds comfort in each hair stroke. Mina heart skips and she slowly exhales.  
“It’ll be okay,” her positivity shouts. Mina smiles and scoots closer to Yoo Jeongyeon, getting a better view of her perfect complexion.  
Her heart beats faster the closer she inches to Jeongyeon’s face. Mina wets her lips and gives Yoo Jeongyeon a better. Hand in her hair, and the other on Jeongyeon’s neck and chin, Mina tenderly kisses her under the pretty blue sky. Jeongyeon slowly opens her eyes, unsure if she’s dreaming. But she moves her lips and returns the soft kiss. There’s no one else she’d want to kiss than her.  
For Mina to kiss her openly this way, in front of everyone, is a big deal. Jeongyeon’s heart races and she closes her eyes savoring the moment because she wants to always remember this.  
Mina opens her eyes and recollects her hands. Her heart continues to beat and Jeongyeon opens her eyes, overwhelmed and surprised by Mina’s lips. And the cute girl aims at Mina’s button, pressing her index on her chest.  
“What’s that for?” Mina asks and folds her lips.  
Unable to interpret Mina’s expression and read her mind, Jeong bites her lip.  
“I had to confirm I wasn’t dreaming,” Jeongyeon admits.  
Myoui Mina laughs and leans into Jeongyeon’s silliness. She presses her cheek into hers and giggles.  
Lips so close to Jeongyeon’s ear, “it’s real,” she whispers.  
Yoo Jeongyeon happily scrunches her face and relaxes her hand on her stomach. 

“Love is patient, it is worth fighting for,” Jeongyeon mumbles.  
Mina lies on her back again and stares at the pretty sky with Jeongyeon.  
She waves her hand and Jeongyeon grasps, and completes their hold. Bringing their hands to her lips, she gently pecks on the top.  
“You’re worth fighting for,” Myoui Mina truthfully confesses, turning her face to look at Yoo Jeongyeon.  
The pretty swan closes her eyes and exhales. She places her free hand over her heart, and it continues to beat. She feels like she jumped a hill and crossed a mountain for Jeongyeon. And it was worth it. 

No Jam’s heart flutters from receiving more than an ounce of Mina’s love. She feels more than loved. She helplessly smiles because she’s hopeful they’ll grow old together. Her hearts content and she wants to create more memories with this beautiful swan. 

She’s proud of her good thing. She wouldn’t want Mina to be anything other than herself. Myoui Mina completes her and makes her life more than fair.  
Love is worth fighting for, and she knows she’s not in it alone this time…


End file.
